Games and Love
by Meeshkla18
Summary: After two long and painful years the Shikon Jewel was finally compete. Kagome was finally able to return home, return to her old life. But with a certain dog's decree she now has to attend Ouran! What's more because of certain Kitsune's troublemaking ways her high school life is not going what she expected would be. "Shippo what have you gotten me into now?"
1. Prologue: Renewal of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

 **A/N:** Hello mina! Meeshkla here. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope that everyone can enjoy it! All comments/reviews are welcome even flames as they make the author try even harder to make their story more impressive. It is with a very great pleasure that I present to you Games and Love.

Prologue: Renewal of Life.

It was time. Kagome and the gang had finally succeeded in defeating Naraku. There was no more need to search for jewel shards, to fight demons on a daily basis. It was all finished. Only one thing was left. To rid the world of the jewel, once and for all.

Everyone was gathered around. Each hoping that their grueling work would finally be over with.

Sango, the sister of her heart, the one who consoled her when Inu-Baka would hurt her, the one who was always there when she needed the support. Never losing faith in her when she had doubted she could bring Kohaku back when the jewel was removed. She was her source of faith, the one to never let her down.

Mirouko the older brother that always looked out for her, the one who could cheer her up when everything seemed so hopeless, though perverted as he was, she loved him as much as she did her dear sister. They would be able to finally be together. They would reconstruct Sango's village and raise the next generation of demon slayers but with the knowledge that not all demons were evil, and that there were those who also need help from their own monsters.

Shippō, her little kit, her baby in all but blood. He was the one who never let her give up, it was he who made her the way she was today. Fierce, protective, and cunning. It was only logical that after everything they had been through she would pick up some kitsune traits. It had been two years since they had bonded to one another, and yet she would be giving it all up so that they could all be free from the heartache that the jewel had caused all of them.

The last her eyes settled on, the one person who had bought her the highest peaks of happiness, to the lowest of low of pain and desolation, Inuyasha. The first male to ever truly capture her heart, the only man that could make the butterflies in her stomach go into a frenzy with only one look. And yet…

He was not the man for her. They were never supposed to have come into contact with one another, they were never to have even known about one another. His heart, his life, his very soul, belonged to another. The red string of fate had tied them together long before she was even born. Kikyou.

It was alright. She had long accepted the way things were, and had settled by having her best friend instead, the one who knew her inside and out. There was no need to drag out her heartache, there was nothing that would change, and she wouldn't be the person she was now if it weren't for all the things she had experienced while here in the Feudal Era.

Even Sesshomaru had made a great impact in her life. He had made her a warrior. A person with strength and almost a warlord, if what the others said was true. She could hold herself against the great Daiyoukai with no fear of ending splattered in seconds. Instead she was a great spar partner, sometimes being able to last as long as the Lord of the West himself. His determination to make her a warrior had not been in vain. She had been the determining factor in the final battle, and though she suspected it but had no solid proof, she believed that the Daiyoukai was proud of her. In his own way of course.

Searching for his presence, if only to see him one last time, she saw him walk out of Inuyasha's forest, coming closer to the group, ignoring his half-brother who was cursing him up and down. Their eyes locked for only a second, but it was enough for her to know that he too, had come to say goodbye to her.

"Miko."

"Yes?" She asked surprised he would actual have a conversation with her in front of everyone. Usually it would only be them two, where they would have long discussed debates about everything from science to history, to what was to come.

"This Sesshomaru has made a decision."

Silence reigned throughout the small pack. All of them wondering what the Lord of the West had made a decision about.

Not allowing interruptions he continued, "This Sesshomaru will adopt the kit as his son."

Gasps followed, along with a sharp curse from a certain silver-haired hanyou. All eyes trained to the miko and back to the Daiyoukai.

No one dared move in the presence of such tension.

Finally with a grin, the Raven-haired miko responded, "Okay."

All face palmed at her lack of proper response.

"That is, if he agrees. I don't want to force Shippō into anything he does not want to do." She replied seriously this time.

It was ultimately Shippō who would have to live through the trials that he would face being Sesshomaru's son.

Turning to her kit, she looked at this shining eyes, and knew the answer before he even yelled it out.

"Yes!" He yelled abruptly. "I mean. Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I would be honored to be adopted into your pack." He said trying to moderate his excitement, though his tail was waving to and fro from his happiness.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only response, once again looking towards me.

And at that moment I knew that this was his way of accepting me into his pack, of allowing me into his inner circle.

Not stopping to think of the consequences, or more like not caring at the moment, I ran/walked over to him, many threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for taking care of my kit. Please watch over him." Letting go of him just as fast as I had hugged him, I walked back to the well. Silence reigned once again in the clearing in stunned shock. It was not everyday someone could pull one over on the great Lord of the West. Turning I looked at the all over once more.

It was time. No more dwelling.

Smiling at them, hoping that they could see all the love she had for them she made her wish.

I wish for the jewel to…

*******~OHSHC~*******

Everyone held their breath. No one was sure what would happen. Suddenly a harsh gasp tore across the clearing, bringing everyone's attention to the undead Miko kneeling on the ground.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said, face in open disbelief. His other half was there, breathing and living.

Rushing over to her he grabbed her just to see if she really was human once more. Touching warm flesh he drew her into his arms, both crying out in joy, they could be together again, and this time there would no one to try and separate them, and they would finally be able to start their life together.

At the same time, in a once desolate and pain filled village, there were gasps of pain and surprise. All those whose were once gone came back to life with the same results as the now living miko.

"Oh Kamis above thank you for this wonderful gift!" Most of them yelled out.

"Where could my darling daughter be now?" Questioned one. "Sango please come home soon."

A certain wolf tribe to the East also had a surprising development. All those who were thought to be long gone, had returned back to be with their Prince, and were joyfully reunited loved ones and their pack.

"This all Kagome-née-san's doing isn't it, Kōga?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked simultaneously.

"Hahaha, you bet your hide my woman did this!" A certain wolf Prince exclaimed in pride, though to those close to him could see that there was a certain shine in his Cerulean eyes.

"Yes Kagome would do something like this wouldn't she?" A fiery red head asked, wrapping her arms lovingly against her mate and love.

"Hmm, I just hope we will be able to see her in the future to thank her for everything," responded Kōga, his arms coming to lay against his mate, in a loving gesture. "Right Ayame?"

"Hai."

 _I wish for the jewel to bring back my friends's loved ones that died because of it._


	2. Chapter One: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

 **A/N:** Hello mina! Meeshkla here. Presenting the real chapter one! Please enjoy!

All comments/reviews are welcome even flames as they make the author try even harder to make their story more impressive. :D

Chapter One: Family

Landing on the packed ground of the well, I looked up to see the ceiling of the well house. It was done. There would no more time-traveling, no more adventures, it was done. Kaede and I had suspected that with the disappearance of the jewel I would no longer be able to go back and see the family I had left behind, but I had hoped that I would be wrong.

But I guess I was right, the well has been closed off. I sighed in despair, the tears I had held back for their sake fell without mercy, staining my cheeks. I curled around myself, hoping that the pain from losing my feudal era family would lessen with time.

Scuffling feet alerted me to the presence of a person just beyond the doors of the well house. Putting my grief away for the moment, I wiped my face from the pain I was currently in, and put a smile on it.

"Mama?" I asked finally leaving the well and walking towards the doors.

"Hn." Said familiar voice. "This Sesshomaru believes that your mother and brother have gone for some Oden. A way to celebrate your return imōto."

Abruptly I shoved the doors wide open, where I spotted Sesshomaru right outside the door. There he was standing like this was an everyday thing.

Then I did a double take. He was wearing a suit. A freaking three piece suit. In black. With a red tie. Red.

His long silver hair was in a low nape ponytail, partially hiding his elfin ears. No markings were on his face, but his golden eyes were still as intense and bright as they had been just moments ago.

"Wha-? How? Sesshomaru?" I stared at him in disbelief. How was he here? I mean I know I had said that we would see each other in the future, but I didn't think he would be here at the shrine waiting for me!

"Hn."

Finally breaking out of my shock I said the first thing that popped into my head,"Seriously Sesshomaru? Five hundred years and you still don't have full on conversations? How did you even make friends if you don't speak properly?"

Hearty laughter broke in to our (mostly mine) talk.

"Otōsan, not even five minutes and you're already getting lectured by my Okaasan?"

I looked beyond Sesshomaru, finding a tall and lean man. His bright colored hair was in a high ponytail, a few wisps of hair here and there around his face. He was wearing some dark casual pants with a green knit sweater that brought out his eyes beautifully, making them seem jewel like, his ears though were uncovered and one had seven silver rings lining it from the tip of it till the lobe, making him look roguishly handsome, adding a bit of a bad boy to the proper gentleman displayed by his clothing. His height wasn't on par with Sesshomaru but I knew that in a couple (hundred) more years he would be right up there with famous basketball players that Sōta always looked at.

Even with all the changes, I knew who it was as soon as he talked, "Shippō."

Running towards him, not paying any attention to my surroundings, I grabbed hold of my beautiful baby (he would always be so no matter his age!). I hugged him tight, and I noticed he did the same to me. He might have been several hundred years old but a child would always need their parents, and the grip he had on me, I knew I was right. He was almost purring against my neck, he buried his nose there and just inhaled my scent, almost as he had when he had just been a kit. There was a feeling of content flowing from us both.

But even though I was happy to see him, there was something more I had to say, "You are in for a lecture too young man. Don't think I didn't notice those earrings."

"Hn." Was the ever loquacious demon Lord's only response. I guess it was his version of a hearty laugh.

*******~OHSHC~*******

It was after their leaving the well house and after Kagome had showered and changed into some lounging clothes that they all sat down to talk about what had happened during her absence.

They were all in the kitchen, sitting on the dining table, all with a cup of tea to warm them up from the bitter cold from outside. Even Sesshomaru had accepted the small tea cup with a small nod, and quiet "Arigatō."

"So then what happened after I left?" She asked looking straight into the Daiyoukai's eyes.

"What all assumed was your wish, came true. Everyone was reunited with their loved ones. The hanyou married the miko, had a house full of pups. The monk and the demon slayer didn't stay behind. They seemed to have had a competition of sorts between themselves."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. Hearing that from him, it was to be expected. Shippō I could see saying that but Sesshomaru? Unbelievable.

He stared at me until I stopped, before continuing, "The wolf prince came in search of you but had already suspected you would be gone. He came to say he and the North tribe ookami were finally going to have a pup and if this Sesshomaru would bless their unborn pup in your stead-"

"Wait, what?" I was confused why would they go to Sesshomaru for some kind of blessing?

"It was their way to be close to you, seeing as I had accepted you as my imōto and had become the legal guardian of a certain trouble making kit," he said before switching eyes on the trouble making kit.

Knowing that look, as I had seen it on my mother's face more than once I also switched my eyes to my seemingly innocent son.

"Shippō."

"Okaasan I didn't do anything. Everything was a set up I tell you!" He said wringing his hands, eyes opening wider than they really were.

Clear sign that he was obviously not as innocent as his eyes were trying to portray.

"Hn," was, this time, both my and Sesshomaru's response.

Shippō bulged his eyes for second before erupting in to a gut busting laugh. He almost fell from the chair from his laughter.

Leaving him alone for the moment I turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What about all the other demons? Did they survive throughout all these years?" I asked anxiously. I wanted to ask about a certain hanyou but was unsure if I wanted to know what the answer would be.

"All the demons have gone into either the Makai world or have stayed here and prospered. Most of them hide themselves among humans and live respectful and peaceful lives," he said looking into my eyes. "As for the one you are asking for, he and the miko went to the Makai world with a handful of their pups, only some preferred to stay here with this Sesshomaru and work for him in his company."

"He's alive?" I asked, voice full of hope.

"Of course," Shippō cut in finally having gotten control of his laughter. "He was just a small pup when you both met, at two hundred and so, he still had plenty more years to live for. Also being in the Makai realm gives him more of a leeway and allows his life to be expanded even more than what a hanyou's was supposed to be. Now that they are all mostly over there they are on par with the other full blooded demons."

"This Sesshomaru will still be here longer," he said arrogantly. I guess he still didn't like for Inuyasha to one up him in something.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

Now that the worry over my best friend was over, there were my other two companions I would've liked to know more about, but before I could ask, we heard the front door slam open and the sound of running footsteps echoed throughout the house, before squeaking on the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

The two full blooded demons winced at the noise.

"Née-san!" Sōta yelled out, before throwing his arms around me and squishing out all the air out of me.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out. Instead of rescuing me like a good son would do, Shippō just laughed at his mother's pain.

"Sorry née-san!" Sōta murmured before finally releasing me.

Before he could completely release I hugged him back, "Hey kiddo."

We stayed like that for awhile. It had been one whole year since we had last seen each other. Once we knew that fight with Naraku was imminent we had decided to focus all our energies into becoming stronger than ever and also. Deciding it would be too dangerous for me to travel back and forward, as it could lead Naraku to crossing into my time and home.

Finally releasing one another I stood to hug my mother who had arrived while we had been otherwise occupied.

"Mama," my voice was coarse with unshed tears.

We both ran to one another, and as is common when seeing my mother, I reverted back to that little five year old that while in her mother's arms nothing wrong can happen. I cried and tightened my grip around my mama. There was sense of homecoming that I could only find, here, in her arms, with her unique mama smell of cherry blossom perfume and home cooking, mixed with the sense of love and warmth.

"Oh my baby, look at how much you've grown. You're hair is long!" She exclaimed, running her fingers through my long mane. Laughing I leaned back in order to really look at her. She looked exactly the same, a few wrinkles of worry here and there though, and a pang of pain went through me. It was my fault that she had those.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I murmured. My tears fell unheeded down my cheeks, sorrow in my eyes at the pain I had caused my mother through my year long absence.

"There's nothing to be sorry about sweetie, you're here now and that's all that matters," she smiling. And at that moment I knew that she truly never blamed me for anything, she was just happy that her child was there, in one piece and that she wouldn't leave for any more dangerous adventures. All was good in her world.


	3. Chapter Two: Higurashi-Taisho?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

 **A/N:** Hello mina! Meeshkla here. In honor of our day of giving thanks I decided to upload an extra chapter, which I was not going to post until next week, but in appreciation to all the visitors, I present to you chapter two! Please enjoy!

Also if astris are seen it usually means that there will be a small AN at the end of the chapter to clarify what was pointed out.

 **Happy Thanksgiving! And to those who will go straight to black friday: GOOD LUCK, may your shopping be prosperous!**

All comments/reviews are welcome even flames as they make the author try even harder to make their story more impressive. :D

* * *

 **Chapter two: Higurashi-Taisho?**

* * *

It had been three weeks since my return and since our consequential family reunion. Shippō would be at my house on as much as possible, either eating, playing with Sōta or just being with me. It was a relaxing time. Sesshomaru would drop by twice a week or so to be near "pack", he had accepted my family into his world long before I had even been dragged down into the well. Apparently Inuyasha had directed him to where I would live and all about my family. They had not intervened in worry that they would change something in the past, and the present. They had counted the days that they thought would be the ending to Naraku's reign of terror. It also helped that they had felt an explosive amount of magic from the well, and then nothing, as well as felt the disappearance of the jewel. As well as while it had felt like seconds to me, it had actually been almost half a day, that I was in some sort of time limbo.

I guess the timelines had finally closed the gap between themselves and would continue to be stable. No more time traveling for this miko.

Since it was summer vacation, we had, as in Sesshomaru, decided that we should bring me up to my studies. There was about a month*(1) or so for school to start and the exam day was closing at a fast pace. Though due to my year long absence, instead of being in my second year of high school, I would now be entering as a first year. This was a tough pill for me to swallow, but with the support of all my family, as well as them cheering me on, it wasn't as bitter as it could have been. And if I could improve and ready myself, Sesshomaru would write me a letter of recommendation and pull some strings to be able to get me into a good school. How good a school it would be I wouldn't know until a week later.

Although not everything was peaches and cream.

"Ugh,I feel like my head is going to explode!" I murmured. One month of training was nothing compared to my tutoring. Aniki may have calmed down over the years but he was still a sadist when it came to training me, or in this case tutoring me. It was more like drowning me under a pile of books. Seriously Sesshomaru was Alpha of Alphas, but he was most definitely not the best teacher. Did I learn? Yes I did but was I even alive at this point, I couldn't tell. Zombie mode had been officially activated.

"Stop whining and keep studying. You have two more days until you will take the exams to be admitted into Ouran," Aniki's monotonous voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hai," I said equally as monotonous. That was another thing.

I was going to Ouran. Nothing but the best for this miko here. Aniki had given me two choices, (only two!), Lobelia or Ouran. While I was curious of how Lobelia was, there was no way I was going to an all girl's school. Sometimes the worst thing to confront than a demon could be females. They were infinitely more devious and could be quite poisonous when it came to certain things.

Plus how would anyone want to be surrounded only by girls.

Suddenly I felt a chill.

Mirouko, he was the only person that actually wouldn't mind one bit.

"You will keep your family name?" He asked once again.

While it had only been close to three weeks since my homecoming, a lot had happened.

I had found out that Sesshomaru was one of the top five most influential men in Japan, and the top twenty in the world. His name was known throughout the human and demon world, because of this he had decided to relocate my family and me to his mansion, or palace more like, as a way of protection. Seeing as my Ojiisan had been born and had lived his life fully at the shrine, he had vehemently denied leaving it at all. Mama, seeing that her father-in-law was obstinate in staying had decided to stay with him as well, leaving Sōta and me to decided on our own. I hadn't wanted to leave my home and family, but seeing that it would take about two hours to get to school, Mama had told me to just live with Sesshomaru since it was only a twenty minute drive from his place to school..

There was no chance of me failing the entrance exam either, with Sesshomaru as my tutor, so it was for sure that I would have to commute from Sessho's house to Ouran. Which while his mansion was nice (as in very, very nice) Shippō, Sesshomaru, and I were the only ones to live in his place. Only a few demons came over to tidy up around the house. Inuyasha's brood had their own places and would drop by occasionally to check in with Sesshomaru or for something work related. There a few of them though who had decided that since I was considered both their father's and their uncle's little sister, to think of me as their aunt and Sōta their uncle as well. But with such a big age gap, most of them thought of us as 'children' to spoil. Meanwhile Sōta was still undecided of wether or not he would be coming to live with us but he would occasionally come and visit me. One of things that we always talked about though was of how he wanted to stay with now that I was back home for sure, but did not want to leave Mama, Ojiisan, or his friends and venture into a new world. It was a hard decision for him, even with Mama's approval of moving in with us

"Yes," I responded staring into his yes defiantly. It was something of a sore spot between us both though. He wanted me to talk on his name, as a precaution and protection, while I wanted to hold onto my family, and loved ones.

"Why not both?" Shippō's voice broke into our (once again, mostly my) starring contest. Looking at him, I saw him leaning against the maroon bookshelves that decorated the walls of Sesshomaru's study.

"Huh?" Was my oh so eloquent response.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated while looking like he was contemplating something.

"Wait I'm confused," looking to one and the other, seeing if I could get a clue or something. "Both?"

"Higurashi-Taisho," Shippō said. "Sounds nifty ne?"

It actually did sound pretty good. Also, seeing the stubborn look on the Daiyoukai's face I could see that it was going to _be_ that way.

 _Stubborn age old dog._ I thought exasperatedly.

But in a way it also made me feel closer to the two of them, as well as my family, it connected us all together in a way that I didn't think having a last name would.

Standing up from my seat, I stretched my legs and arms.

"I think it would be perfect," I said happily.

"Hn," Sessho said, giving his sign of approval.

I walked over to my son reaching up for his cheeks cooing, "who knew my baby could be so smart."

Okaasan!" He said in embarrassment, his cheeks heating up in a blush. He was so cute.

Unable to resist I threw my arms around him and lowered him to me, seeing as he was a head taller than me, and I rubbed my cheek against his, "My Akachan*(2) is so cute!"

Sighing in resignation he allowed me my moment of cuddles.

He was a sneaky little fox though.

While he pretended not to be enjoying it, his aura clearly stated that he was very happy and content at the moment.

"Hn," Sessho's indulgent tone broke me from my high. "Miko, lessons."

"Hai, hai," I said in resignation. Dropping my arms from Shippō I returned to my seat. Nothing deterred the great Lord of the West. Not even from mommy/son bonding time.

* * *

A/N: Clarification/Astris:

*1: So I know this might be confusing to some as to how the whole vacation thing is going on, I am sort of mixing the US school vacations as well as the Japanese entrance exam system. In the US system we usually will have a 2 to 2 1/2 month vacation time, though some states may vary on it.

In order for students in Japan to be able to enter high school they have to pass the entrance exams and only then will they be admitted into school. So as Kagome has taken a year of absence (having passed middle school before she left) she has to start from the beginning. In the anime/manga she was pulled down the well at 15 so having passed two years she is 17 which is the normal age for second years in the japanese school system. So since she missed her first year she has take it in order to complete high school. Thus she will not say how old she is, only what year.

*2: Akachan literal translation: my baby/child or just baby

Don't forget if you have any comments or questions please don't hesitate to say/ask. Also if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out I don't have a Beta so sometimes one or two will slip by me until then; Happy Thanksgving!

Ja~Ne :))


	4. Chapter Three: My, Yours, Our Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori, this is a fanfiction all characters belong to their creators.**

 **A/N: Hello mina! I hope that everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and that you could enjoy was is our hectic and beyond crazy black Friday.**

 **I'd like to send a big and huge Thank you to**

TamashinoSuzume

Foxluna

GiggleboxGirlie

Tolazytologin

Deadpool-girl

 **your reviews are greatly appreciated! And to answer some of your questions:**

 **TamashinoSuzume:** you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

 **Foxluna:** Of the beginning of their fight or when they were still arguing about the whole last name debacle? You PM if you would like your question, or if I totally missed the mark.

 **Tolazytologin** : To answer your first question, yes, unfortunately she has to be held back a year due to her yearlong absence. I was conflicted in whether doing this or not, but alas my mind had made its choice. I hope that it will not cause problems later on in the story ;)

Lastly I still have a few more chapters to go before she meets ALL of the host club, though I already have one where she met, a host. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I hope you'll continue reading though!

 **Deadpool-girl :** Actually I am still undecided on who she should get with, or if I will make this a harem. I was thinking of putting a poll in the later chapters to get your guy's opinion.

 **Thank you to those that have read my story, I hope you were not disappointed with it.**

 **Also if an astris * is seen it usually means that there will be a small AN at the end of the chapter to clarify what was pointed out.**

 **And so without further ado chapter three!:DD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: My, Your, Our Strength**

* * *

Sweat dripped down my brow, running down into my eye, stinging a bit before I could blink it away. My harsh breathing burned through my lungs, my oxygen-deprived body was begging for air, and yet I couldn't take my attention away from the demon across from me.

I watched his every move, rotating my body with the tiniest movement that came from him. His eyes moved the slightest bit, and I unhesitatingly created a barrier between him and me. Moving in inhuman speed his claws rose rapidly, aiming to slash at my chest. Lifting my arm I used the barrier as a shield and covered myself with it, wincing when his claws tore through it like a knife through butter.

It shattered into tiny pink crystal like pieces, covering the floor in many shards. Concentrating as much as I could, with the demon speedily following my every move, I controlled the shards and lanced them through the air towards him in tiny dangerous projectiles. His speed was his saving grace, as instead of tearing through him, they struck the wall behind him before slowly fading away into mist.

Crouching down low, I avoided the claws that were meant for my head, and using it to my advantage I swiped my legs through his, hoping to catch him by surprise. Unfortunately he saw my movements and before it could do any harm, jumped out of the way. Creating a reiki arrow in between my fingers I threw it towards him, making him jump out of the way once more before it could connect. Standing I once again tried to catch my breath.

My powers were getting out of control and flaring out, but I could feel that they were weakening as well. All the new techniques that I was acting on were taking more out of me than I thought they would. It was probably because my body was not yet used to them that was causing an unbalance within me, as was the case when I had just started out in the Warring States era.

This was the true reason as to why I was being pushed to my limits. I had to conquer my powers and bend them to my will instead of the other way around. To have control over my powers I had to go over and beyond what I thought my body could handle. It was necessary. I had to prove to one and all that as the 'little sister' of the all powerful Lord of the West I was not weak, that I could take anyone, teach them that it would be dangerous, life threatening, and very painful to move against the West or anyone under our protection. It was the way of the world.

It was eat or be eaten.

With my family in the crossfire, I could not allow anyone to see me as a weak link or as a way to overpower _him_. This was the lesson that _he_ was showing me.

But it was…

Hell. There was no other way to describe this. Having been in hell before I knew that it was easier to navigate the netherworld than have a one on one match with the demon before me. It was worse than hell, and there was no exit in sight. It was a true nightmare come to life.

 _"'Cause you gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger_

 _If you're gonna survive any longer_

 _In this lifetime, it better be the right time_

 _The first time might be your last time"* (1)_

Music continued to blare through the large dojo seemingly mocking me but also masking my harsh breathing.

Narrowing my eyes I looked towards my opponent once more, hoping to see a weak point in his defense. Not that there could even be any, seeing that he was more than a thousand year old demon that could decimate any and all enemies with a single flick of his sword.

"You've gotten weak Imōto," Sesshomaru said, voice as monotonous as always, yet there was a hint of mockery to his words. "Have you not kept up with your training?"

Of course he knew I had been neglecting my training. He had tutored me to the point of exhaustion and not let me even have fun with my Akachan. Being as powerful as he was, he had no need for training, but I imagine that since he didn't need any sleep, (unlike me) he would train till dawn before beginning his reign of terror once again. How he got any work done concerning his business, I had no clue.

"Shizukani shite kudasai Aniki,*"(2) I panted out angrily, glaring at him. He was as pristine as when we began. Not a single hair out of order, his clothes as neat as before. Whereas if I were to look in a mirror, I bet my hair would resemble a bird's nest, sticking every which way, as I could feel a few tendrils of hair stuck to my forehead and neck from my sweat. Let's not even mention the state of my clothes. Luckily, depending on your point of view, Sessho was in a playful mode and had not shredded me along with my clothes, so no blood had been spilt as of yet. His punches though, had left their marks scattered throughout my body.

He narrowed his eyes, "Hn, it seems that since you can talk back to this Sesshomaru it must mean you still have energy to continue your training."

Swallowing the bitter bile that rose up my throat, I narrowed my eyes at him, "You still got more Rōjin-san?"* (3)

I knew I was going to pay for that, but if you couldn't go out with a bang what was the whole point of fighting to the point of oblivion.

Wasn't it safe to assume that life had to be lived out to the max, to be able to take risks and see what the outcome could be?

This could possibly also be contributed to me spending too much time around a certain silver-haired hanyou that could never keep his mouth shut.

Then again in the heat of battle you couldn't always weigh the consequences of your actions as you would with a clear head. The only one who could usually be cold and calculating, was the same person that was standing in front of me.

But let's face it; there were times where his anger could also get the best of him. This had resulted in him losing his arm. It was with luck that through our bonding and my training, I could heal it and return his favored arm. Now that he had both his arms he could tear into me without leaving any openings in his defenses. It was not to say that with one he could be considered weak, but there were times when he would miscalculate and it allowed me a chance to strike.

Not so now.

Not wasting any breath in responding, he came at me with the strength of a tsunami. I managed to dodge his claws at the last second. The same could not be said of my shirt.

Grabbing the dagger that I had secured on my hip, I filled it with reiki and lashed out at him, seeing if I could at least tone down his arrogance if only for a second with a small burn of my purification powers. His strength had tripled up from the last time we had had it all out, so I wasn't worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

While for me it had been about a month, he had surpassed his previous speed and abilities in the 500 hundred years that had passed for him. The older he got, the more powerful he would become. Of course it was to be expected.

Unfair though it was, fighting against all his might, I knew that the demons that I had met before, and consequently made a few enemies out of, had also risen above and beyond the level they used to be at.

Thinking about everything, and the time I would have to spend with Sessho in bringing me up to par, I couldn't help but feel excitement along with trepidation rise up in me. Excitement, because it was exhilarating to know that one of the strongest demons to walk the Earth was willing to train you to be something to be reckoned with, but trepidation, well that was obvious; no one wanted to actually be in a fight _with_ the strongest demon to walk the Earth.

Straightening myself, I saw him head over to the wall that had bokkens, daggers, katana, sabers, shinai, spears, and all manner of weapons. All of which Sessho had engraved into me; it was an all or nothing kind of thing with the great Daiyoukai. Seeing as we were both going to be using whatever he chose, I sheathed my small dagger and secured it on my hip holster.

Grabbing hold on one of the katana, he threw it over his shoulder (unsheathed!) at me, not even turning to look and see if he was going to hit me or not. Though with his superior sense he would probably hear my every move and know exactly when I had grabbed hold of it.

 _Arrogant, know-it-all Daiyoukai_ I thought shaking my head.

Raising my hand, I caught it and twirled it a bit, weighing it, and seeing that it was a perfect fit. Getting in a fighter's stance I prepared for his onslaught of attacks.

Once again, bile rose up in my throat. My body was beyond exhausted, but I had to push myself more. Failure was not an option. Readying myself I looked into myself for any bit of power I had and prepared to fight until unconsciousness.

Moving around and away from each other we stalked one another in search of any weaknesses. The corners of his eyes tightened. I gripped the katana tighter. I didn't have to wait long before he attacked, not even a second later the clang of metal against metal could be heard over the music.

" _I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail_

 _Because I'm not afraid to derail_ _I won't get in line or be a middleman_

 _So f**k you I'll make my own plan_

 _And I got respect and I don't neglect_

 _The people that I really care to protect_

 _A_ _m I a failure if I got nothing to lose_

 _No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove._ "*(1)

Hell had begun once again.

* * *

A/N: Clarifications/Astris:

#1*: The song was _Not Listening by Papa Roach._ The reason I chose this was because this was what actually inspired most of this chapter and seemed to capture the determination that Kagome has in protecting her loved ones and her loyalty to Sesshomaru and his 'Kingdom'.

#2*: Kagome is just telling Sesshomaru in sarcastically polite way to shut up. Literal translation: _Please be quiet Big Brother._

 _#3*:_ Rōjin-san literal translation: Old man. We get a peak of Kagome's infamous anger.

Hope those helped and remember if you have any comments, questions, or anything of that type send me a PM or review:D

So to those who were wondering when I will update next, I was actually planning on updating on Wednesdays or sometimes sooner if have the chapter ready by then, so this is as a hugeeeee thank you to those who reviewed my story.

it is greatly appreciated and hope that I answered your questions in satisfactory way.

Thank you so much.

Ja~ne


	5. Chapter Four: It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

 **A/N: Hello mina! Christmas is fast approaching, so that means that there will be, my favorite thing, Christmas songs! It is now not weird for me to be singing _Last Christmas, Santa Baby, and Jingle Bell Roc k. _**

**I would also like to send thanks to all those are still reading my story and to those that have taken the time to review. *Bows to down in appreciation.***

 **I hope that you are all enjoying my story, and will forgive me for any errors that may have slipped by me.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter Four.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: It**_

* * *

"What is _that_?" I said in clear distaste. There was a yellow poofy monstrosity in my son's hands. There was no other word for it.

I had just arrived from a visit with my Mama and Ojii-san, hoping that by having something to do would take my mind away from the anxiety of having to wait for the news of my having been accepted to Ouran. Even with all the training Aniki and I had been going through, couldn't distract my mind enough, before once again it was back in mind. I had a feeling that I had been accepted though, I mean there were no chances of me failing, having had Sesshomaru tutor me for it, but the butterflies in my stomach would not listen to rationality.

"It's your uniform Okaa-san." Shippō said handing me the thing.

"Excuse me?" My eyes were bulging out.

"Your school uniform mama," he said slowly, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"School uniform?" I said just as slowly. My mind not yet processing what he was saying.

"Hai."

"Wait, if you have the school uniform that means that I was accepted!" I yelled out in excitement.

"Of course Okaa-san," Shippō said, a wide smile now stretched out on his face. "Were you doubting yourself?"

Ignoring the last comment I ran over to him and hugged him joyously, before he spun me around the room.

I had passed, I really had. Though there should not have been any doubt, I couldn't help but feel disbelief run through me. I was going to Ouran, I truly was.

After having our small celebration, I jumped off Shippō my mind already running over the things that I would have to get for school.

 _Let's see I'll need pencils, pens, a new bag, definitely not bright like the one I had before, new shoes, hmm, the uniform- Wait uniform. Ugh!_

"I am not wearing _that,_ " I said decisively and in disgust, abruptly breaking away from my thoughts when I saw Shippō bending down to get the monstrosity that had fallen while we were in our joyous celebration. I knew it was an overreaction, but I couldn't help it.

At the beginning of our jewel hunting days I had worn the ridiculously short sailor uniform assigned to my school, unfortunately. It was after trial and error that I had decided to change into something else. Which made me bring different clothes from my time, sadly though none of them were long lasting, and by the end of one of our skirmishes had to be disposed of. So I had accepted Sango's gift of another taijiya outfit, which she had made just for me after seeing all the disrespectful things that men from the villages said to me, and seeing as I didn't want to be compared to Kikyou any more, I couldn't wear the miko garbs that Kaede always laid for me in her hut. It was one of the best gifts I could have ever received.

Midnight blue the color of the darkest night, that seemed to blend in so well with my surroundings, with silver lining interwoven in the sides and my arms to look like silver lightning flashing when I moved, making it seem like lighting was striking whenever I was fighting, or so the others said. It truly was a beautiful creation though. I still had it displayed in my room in Sesshomaru's home as way for me to never forget my dear sister and all that it took for me to be who I was now.

So having gotten rid of one ridiculous uniform I was not looking forward to going through the pain of having to wear another one, that by the looks of it was much, much worse than the one I had to wear before. This one seemed like it would flaunt my abundant _area,_ which no doubt would cause the male population to sprout idiotic nonsense. It was true that I would be attending a prestigious school, one that would have students that were taught since they had use of reason, to be respectful. But who knew what types of things they would say behind my back, and with the overprotective streak Aniki possessed it would be unwise to even go through that whole fiasco of him vowing vengeance in my honor, or some such thing.

Nope. No way, no how.

I did not want to have to have an all out with him to bring him back from the whole, kill first ask later, or in this case ruin them so completely that no one would know what had happened to them in the first place.

I loved my Aniki, don't get me wrong, but having to deal with one of his 'I am superior and you are my inferior' routine, could be a bit tiresome.

Then there was Shippō. He would probably be the one to tell everything to Sesshomaru as a way to have fun, and also to get revenge on those who dared to even say something rude about me.

Demons and their overprotectiveness. There was no way around it.

"Is there not something else I could wear?"

"This Sesshomaru is glad that someone other than me has some sense in this household," broke in Sesshomaru, walking in to my room. With the door wide open, it was obvious that he had spotted _it_.

"Otō-san it's cute!" Shippō exclaimed. "How can you both not like it?"

We both looked at him like he was crazy.

It was silent in the room. Tension was quickly rising.

"I blame you for this Sesshomaru," I said in an accusing tone.

"This Sesshomaru is not to blame, the blame can be laid at your feet," he said as monotonous as ever. "You spoiled the kit too much when he was younger."

"But you had him for more than four hundred years by your side, so you must have done something to him to set him on this course."

"Touché Imōto, touché." Pride was evident in his tone.

"Learned from the best Aniki," I said cheekily.

"Otō-san, Okaa-san, are you guys making fun of me?" Shippō's voice was high in disbelief.

"Hai," we both replied at the same time.

At that he openly widened his eyes in mock hurt, before pouting.

Turning away from my 'pouting' son, I looked towards my Aniki, "did you have something else in mind Aniki?"

This was the only reason Sesshomaru would come into my room. He must've known that Shippō would show me the uniform and wanted to see how I would react to it. Seeing as he had already seen it though, and had seen that I was as repulsed as he seemed to be by it, he must have a back up plan of some sort.

"Hn," he said before snapping his fingers. Catching a quick flash of an aura, I looked towards the door.

One of the demons, Anét, I think her name was, handed a bundle over to him before bowing respectfully and leaving in the same quick and quiet manner. Demonic speed definitely, I thought. They seemed to show their true selves occasionally but it never failed to surprise me how quick they could be. Though none could or would ever be as fast as my Aniki. Pride flew through me at the thought.

"Here," he said before stretching the mysterious bundle over to me.

Accepting it, I turned it every which way before finally seeing the taped flap. Using my nail, I opened it.

Unwrapping it I could see a blue blazer with the Ouran in sigma. Walking over to the bed I stretched it out, getting rid of the few wrinkles that it seemed to have gotten, and then pulling out a large white undershirt, a dark tie and a pair of dark colored corduroys.

"What's this Aniki?" I said while feeling the silky pants. They seemed to be my size making it clear he wanted me to wear this.

"Ouran's male uniform," was all he said.

"Wait male?" I said quickly turning towards him. He wanted me to cross dress?

"Hn."

"Otō-san!" Shippō exclaimed once again turning towards our conversation. "How can you say it like that! Okaa-san _will not_ dress as a male _!_ "

"What did you say _Aka-chan?_ " I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Did my adorable, sweet-tempered, _son_ just order his mother not to wear this uniform?"

My eyes were narrowed dangerously towards him. His shoulders hunched up in fear, before he turned tear filled eyes to me, "No, of course I wouldn't Okaa-san. How can you accuse me of such treachery? Do you not trust your adorable Aka-chan? Can you really-"

Ignoring him for the moment I looked to Sesshomaru, seeing his famous trademark smirk on his lips. I guessed he enjoyed the fear induced Shippō. Really it was no surprise. "Will you really be alright with me wearing these? I mean if it's discovered that I really am a girl won't it cause problems for you?"

"Do you think this Sesshomaru cares what idiotic ningen say?" He said raising his eyebrow in an obvious 'Are you seriously asking me this?' look.

"Okaa-san you can't be serious?" Having finally stopped his babbling, Shippō looked at both Sesshomaru and me.

"As a heart attack." I said seriously.

"Otō-san why would you encourage her?" he cried out in despair. Once again I ignored my son.

"If it truly will not be a problem, then I do want to wear this," I said once more fingering the material of the uniform. It was really soft, and silky, nothing like my old uniform. I guess that the money that went towards tuition really did do some amazing things.

"Hn," he said while looking towards my son once more. Curious to see what had caught his attention I turned to my son as well.

He was in a small little ball, still clutching _it,_ while tears were running down his cheeks. He was babbling something, though I could only hear a few words here and there. "Feminine," "cute," "spoilsport" and "demon", were some of the words I could catch, not making any sense to me. Though seeing the narrowing eyes of my Aniki I think he did not like what my wallowing son was saying. Shaking my head at their antics, I maintained an eye on my son once more.

There was seriously something wrong with him, it was sad to say. Maybe it was the lack of mothering in his youth? Could the blame really be laid on my feet? Widening my eyes, I abruptly rose to my feet, surprising both the demons in the room, and stopping the mumblings of my son. Maybe I could still rectify this.

Hurrying over to my son I cried, "Don't worry Aka-chan I'll mother you so much that you'll get sick of it, and then mother you some more, don't fall into the darkness! Mama is here." I clutched him to me, smoothing his hair, he had actually let it down today, and cooed nonsensical things over his head.

Hopefully having his mother back in his life would help steer him away from his insanity. Running my cheek on top his head I could see Sesshomaru with a look that clearly stated that he would be making an appointment to a psychologist as soon as possible.

He couldn't understand though. Shippō in his rational state of mind was a handful, falling into insanity would be catastrophic.

I shuddered in mounting fear.

Kami's have mercy.

"Mama and Otō-san are here Aka-chan, don't fall into the madness!" I whispered into his hair, my eyes though were in determination. If need be, I would have to set him on Inuyasha.

 _Sorry Yasha!_

 **In the Makai world:**

"Achoo!" a certain haired inu sneezed while also being racked with goose bumps.

"Damn, I've been cursed!" he said fretfully.

Running throughout his mansion, he kept yelling out, "Kikyou! Kikyou! I've been cursed, damn it, I've been cursed! Take it off, take it off!"

All his older pups looked at their father with pitying eyes, sadly shaking their heads. His old age was really affecting him. It was truly worrisome.

The younger ones though, following in their father's footsteps decided to discard their shirts as well yelling out for their mother's name.

Maybe they could stay awhile at their Uncle's place? There at least they didn't have to worry about half naked people running through the whole house yelling for their mother, or wife.

* * *

Well that was chapter four, I hope you all liked it. I am sorry that the chapter seemed a bit short, but future chapters I will try to make a bit longer. I know that many of you want Kagome to meet the Host club already, I promise I am building up to it. I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Well then,

JA~NE!


	6. Chapter Five: A New Friend-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran, both belong to their respective mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

 **A/N: Due to my tight schedule last week I was unable to post this A/N, but don't think I forgot about you my readers!**

 **Thank you to every one that is still with me reading my story. A huge thank you to those that have reviewed since the beginning of it !**

 **Now to answer some of the reviews:**

 **GreenDrkness** : Thank you so much for reviewing and although they may be alike, but Shippō can be a little more like the twins so I don't know if I should feel sorry for our beloved Tamaki or laugh my butt of on that :))

As to the pairings; I am still undecided. I will be putting on a poll in the later chapters to see what my readers would prefer. I have one or two host that I want Kags to be with…

 **Tolazytologin** : Thank you so much for continuing to read my story as well all your reviews, I am also thankful you have not been disappointed in my story I will try my best to put my all into writing a good story.

And don't worry I am already working on that ;)

 **jyre alcon** : I was actually thinking about that. I think he has something up his sleeve concerning that ;))

 **Fairy Flame Key** : There will be some new demons introduced as well as characters that will turn out to be demons/ _other_ so I hope you'll stay tuned to the upcoming chapters :))

 **If I missed anyone I greatly apologize! Every single one of your reviews are important!** **So if you have any questions or comments you are more than welcome to ask me send me a PM or review. I will answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **And so without further ado I present Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Friend and Plotting Demons**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Friend and Plotting Demons

The long awaited day had finally arrived. I was now officially a high school student. Not only that, I was now a first year student at Ouran Academy.

"Kagome-sama we have arrived," the driver said. Minato-san was now my designated driver/body guard. He was to drive me to school, and then home, unless he had Sesshomaru's authorization otherwise. This had actually been one of the biggest arguments I had, had with him.

 _Which I had paid for dearly,_ I thought with a wince.

Pain. It was my beginning and my end. The throbbing and spasms of my muscles were the only thing that I could truly focus on. It also wasn't helping that everything seemed to be healing at a slower rate than usual. I had not felt like this in what seemed like ages, and yet I knew that pain was going to increase to unimaginable levels, before it finally cooled down to worn out muscles. Not that _that_ helped me at all.

 _Baka Aniki._ He had taken it out on me after I had finally yelled out my frustration of having to be followed everywhere and having to have his permission to even go somewhere. So we had trained till late into the night before he eventually let me go to bed, seeing as I had school the next morning.

The training from the night before still hadn't healed, and yet he had woken me up at dawn to get ready for another rigorous bout of torture. Seeing as I had "grown weak," in Sessho's opinion, as well as neglecting my training, he had decided to increase our sparring and workout. Or so he said. Otherwise I feared what may have happened.

I think it was all an excuse. He was probably punishing me from not obeying his order without arguing with him. It was ridiculous though, I followed all others he gave me, if they were reasonable, but I had to ask for his permission to even go somewhere, and with demon bodyguards I couldn't easily escape. I mean I could, but it would be more work to try, than to just tell Aniki. Yet that wasn't the whole point, the problem was that I felt that I was as caged as my name suggested. I felt a constrictive rope binding me to Sesshomaru so thoroughly that I couldn't breathe.

It wasn't fair that he was being so, so- ugh!

It was also because I had voiced this that I was in so much pain now.

But even if training was used as a way to teach me a lesson, which he was sorely mistaken if he thought I would stop voicing what I really thought, there was something positive out of all of this.

Compared to how I was when I arrived, I could slowly feel my powers adjusting to the world around me, settling into me so much so that unless I called them up, they were masked, and not advertising that I was a miko. Which could be the determining factor if anything came up. A hidden ace. There were a select few who knew who I truly was, and it was going to stay that way. Hopefully. I could also feel an inner strength that I did not believe I could have. I was as centered as could be. I was basically in tip-top shape.

Sadly though I was beyond exhausted. My brain was mush and with the pain I was in, I wouldn't be surprised if it seemed like I should be on a set of a zombie movie, stumbling around half dead and with a dead eyed stare too.

Except for the pain. It was clearly there, pointing out that I was indeed alive and there would be more pain to come as soon as school let out. Wincing in pain I reached up to bind my hair in a low ponytail before, as quickly and nimbly as I could, tightly braided it.

Digging through the pocket of my Ouran blazer to get the phone that, by Aniki's order, I had to have on me at all times. It was one of the latest models, but I still didn't know all the things it could do except for, four things; calling, texting, web surfing, and lastly my life saver, the music player.

It was the only thing that could really distract from any and all things painful.

"Thank you Minato-san," I said to him, stepping out of the open car door he held for me, clutching the briefcase handle in one hand, and my phone in the other. His driver's cap was clasped in his hand while he bowed his head down in respect.

That was something that was going to be hard to get used to. As Sesshomaru's Imōto I had to be treated as an extension of him. Sometimes I really craved for the normalcy of day's past.

Seeing that there was still twenty more minutes till class started, I plugged my earphones into my phone and put them in, while I explored what I could of the school. It was huge. Simply huge. There was no way I would have even been able to find my class if Shippō hadn't decided to make me take a tour of the place the day of my exam. Luckily though I knew where my class was, all that I needed now was to find my way through the campus.

Walking without paying attention, I bumped into someone, only with the reflexes engraved into me from training, allowed me to catch the person before they could fall and grasping them close to me.

"I'm so sorry," they said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no it's all my fault, my head was in the clouds," I said embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no worries, I'm fine," they mumbled softly shaking their short brown hair.

Looking over them carefully, to see if they were telling the truth, I could see that although they were well hidden by a pair of baggy pants and sweatshirt, _they_ were clearly a she, by the feminine tinge in her aura. A pair of glasses hid her eyes, but by the look of her young face it was only easy to deduce that she was a student here.

Maybe this was the scholarship student Aniki was telling me about after we had finished sparring. Something about me being able to relate to a student or some such. I had been in far too much pain, as well as angry towards my Aniki, to really put any attention to his words.

Him mentioning there was a scholarship student the only thing that really stayed in my mind. It was nothing short of a miracle for this student to really get in to a high school where the bar was raised pretty high, the exam hadn't been as easy as Shippō said it would be, but having been under Sesshomaru's tutelage, I was confident in my skills. _Yeah right._ Until I had received my acceptance letter I had been a nervous wreck. So for this normal middle school student to have the confidence to take the test and score high enough to get a scholarship was truly awe-inspiring.

Finally letting go of her I smiled at her while I introducing myself, "Higurashi-Taisho Kagome, pleasure to meet you." After both us go to our feet properly, I bowed down respectfully.

"Fujioka Haruhi, pleasure to meet you as well," she said bowing down as well.

"So Fujioka-san what class are you in?" I asked. If Aniki said I could relate to her, it must mean that she was probably someone he wanted me to hang out with, either because of her strength of character in achieving her goals, or something else as worthy, otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it.

Plus it didn't hurt to be friendly, to a friendly face.

"I'll be in class 1-A," she said, looking towards the entrance of the school building. Maybe she didn't know where it was?

"I am too. Would you mind if we both walked to class together? The school is way too big to be walking around with so little time to spare anyways."

I began to walk towards the building, swinging the small briefcase that Sesshomaru had purchased for me, seeing that there was no need for bulky bags at this school.

"Actually do you know where our class is?" she asked, while a small blush rose up her cheeks. "I was supposed to get a tour last week but some things came up and so I couldn't make it."

It was obvious that she was embarrassed that she wasn't as prepared as she was used to being.

"Oh yes, my Aka-, I mean my friend gave me the tour when I came to take the entrance exam so I know where most things are, " I said hastily. Luckily she didn't notice my almost slip up.

"Okay, good I came as early as I could, but I still couldn't make it as early as I would have liked and was afraid I wouldn't find it in time," her relief was palpable in the way she sighed gustily, before returning to her serious mien.

Reigning in the chuckle that wanted to be let out, I took her arm in a friendly gesture, "well then let's get to class, I think we have ten minutes or so before the bell rings."

It was obvious that school was about to begin, students were walking towards the building, some were just getting out of their cars, while yet others were catching their friends up on the what they did over their vacation.

"Thank you Higurashi-Taisho-san for walking with me to class," she said in her serious voice.

"It's no problem Fujioka-san, but if I could ask a favor of you?"

"Yes?"

"Higurashi-Taisho is such a mouthful, just call me Kagome ne?"

"Okay, but only if you call me Haruhi," a small smile broke through her face, that although was overshadowed with the large frames, I imagined would make her eyes shine a bit.

"Deal."

Letting go of her arm, we walked towards the school, ignoring the furious whispering that followed our walk. I guess they were not used to seeing a regular dressed student?

"It's getting pretty loud isn't it?" Asked Haruhi, turning to look at a group of girls that were not hiding the obviousness of their actions of staring at us. It was like they wanted to be caught or something.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" curiosity obvious in my voice.

"Who knows?" she asked distractedly. I guess it wasn't that important to her anymore.

"I guess you're right," so saying, putting the subject to rest. I walked bit more forward before we walked towards the beginning of a normal high school life. Or so I thought.

And so I walked bravely and unafraid with the first friend I had made in an unknown school, filled with unknown people.

Or so I, once again, thought.

*****OHSHC******

No. Way.

Rubbing my eyes I blinked again, and again. I must be going crazy. Yes that must be it. There was no way, in my class, right there in the class I was suppose to be learning in, was Shippō.

Maybe it was a look-a-like?

It had to be right?

And yet…

Nope. His aura was unmistakeningly Shippō's.

What the hell was he doing here?!

"Are you alright Kagome?" Haruhi's worried voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hai, I just thought I had forgotten something at home is all," I murmured.

I could feel her eyes boring in to me before she sighed quietly, and saying "Okay, but I think we should pick our seats."

There were only two left. One next to a pair of twins, that by the looks of their auras would be as problematic as a certain kit I was currently glaring at, and next to said person.

Seeing that I was already having problems with one troublemaking fox, I didn't think I could handle twins, "I'll take the one right next to that auburn haired one."

"Okay. Do you want to meet up at lunch?" she asked while we both stopped at the desk I was going to sit in.

"Yeah that'll be fine, we can both eat together since I don't know anyone here either," saying the last bit frigidly.

A muffled whimper reached my ears.

"Okay. I'll talk to you at lunch." So saying she made her way towards the empty seat in the middle of the room.

So I sat in my seat, ignoring the eyes that followed my every move.

"Okaa-san." Was the harsh whisper.

I turned my head to the side.

 _"Okaa-san."_ Another harsh pouting whisper, this time I turned and glared.

Opening my mouth, I snapped it shut and ignored the puppy-dog eyes turned towards me.

Luckily, or unluckily, the teacher had arrived and halted all conversations.

"You better watch your back." I whispered so lowly only demon-enhanced ears would be able to catch.

A small whimper was my only response.

 _Stupid arrogant demons._

*****OHSHC******

School had officially ended, and with it I could finally confront two behind-my-back, plotting demons. Having ignored Shippō the whole day, he was pouting, while streams of tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Okaa-san!" a childish voice yelled.

I continued to look out the window of the car. Minato-san was as expressionless as was his custom, ignoring the wailing of the small kit next to me. Very small kit.

Seeing as his grown self was not making any progress, he reverted back to his kit size, hoping that by being his small loveable self he would convince me to talk to him.

Sadly, it was beginning to affect me.

My self-restraint was hanging by a thin thread and I knew that the moment I turned to look at him again, I would snatch him up in my arms and coddle him to death.

He was just so cute!

Damn kitsune magic.

Tugging on my arm distracted me from the scenery from outside and I made a fatal mistake.

I turned to look at the culprit, and into tearstained cheeks, as well as wide tear-filled eyes.

He was kneeling on his little kit feet holding my arm with a strength that belied his small stature. He was in the same clothes he wore when he was but a kit traveling with us, his lips were trembling, but worse of all was the desperation that his tail was wagging to and fro from his anxiety.

Kawaii!

Unable to resist I hugged him to me, smothering his little face in my chest.

"Why do you to be so cute? Damn it Shippō, I'm suppose to be able to resist you!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"Don't think you're forgiven, you're in for it later."

Seeing as he was against me, I couldn't see the small smirk of triumph that crossed his face.

Shippō one, Kagome zero.


	7. Chapter Six: Of Secrets-

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. Each belong to their respective owners Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori.**

A/N:Hello mina! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who has continued to read my story.

I also wanted to let everyone know that I will be posting up a story that's is not really a story but more of an inner look in some of the minds of Games and Love. With this chapter there is a small 1000 or so Omake that I will post right after this one. If you are interested it will be named **Actions and Memories.** It will not interfere with this story, it's just a little extra that I wrote and thought would make the story drag and instead I just made it's own story kind of thing.

Sorry about prolonging the AN so without further ado Chapter 6!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Of Secrets and Threats**_

* * *

"Why?" I said angrily, at that moment I was staring down at the great Daiyoukai who was calmly sitting behind his desk.

The moment the car had stopped I had jumped out of the car, not even waiting for Minato-san to open up the door, leaving both Shippō's and my cases in the backseat. Since I had Shippō in my arms he had to come along with me.

I rushed into Sesshomaru's study, not even noticing the two silent demons that had been standing to the side of the open door. It didn't even register in my mind that Sesshomaru seemed to be patiently waiting for me. My anger was so great that everything else faded into the background, before demanding his reasoning of having enrolled Shippō in school.

Why was I so sure of this? Shippō couldn't very well abandon all his work with Sesshomaru on a whim, though I did not doubt that he would on occasion do so, without him being punished more harshly than I had.

"Why, what Imōto?" his voice deceivingly soft. It was a warning. There was a moment when I would have heeded it unquestiongly, but at that point in time my anger got the best of me, and I, stupidly, ignored it.

Glaring at the Daiyoukai I yelled out, "Why the hell did you enroll Shippō in school with me?"

Shippō stiffened in my embrace, before tucking his head closer to my chest, as if wanting to disappear into thin air. Seeing a flash of black for the corner of my eye, I turned to see a blonde-haired demon alongside with a red haired one, both had also stiffened when they heard me address Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful way. They seemed to be in their late twenties, and were almost the same height as Aniki, and judging from their auras they were strong demons at that too. Never on par with Sesshomaru but they were no weaklings by any standards.

Narrowing his eyes at me he said, "Get out."

I turned around quickly with widened eyes, for a second thinking that he had been talking to me, before I noticed the absence of the previous two demons.

"You too kit," more coldly than before.

I only hesitated a moment before bending and setting Shippō down.

Getting on his little hind legs he stood there, his tail to the floor, defiantly starring at Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Promise you won't harm my Okaa-san," he said, in his normal voice. It was a bit disconcerting to see the small kit speak in an adult voice.

"Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself," the temperature in the room sharply dropped, making me shiver from the ominous feeling that I was getting from him.

"It's alright Shippō, just do as he says," I said not taking my eyes away from Sesshomaru, while he was still staring down my son. I knew then that he was going to punish Shippō for disobeying his orders. When or how, I wasn't sure.

He turned sad and fretful filled eyes towards me, "Hai, Okaa-san."

So saying, he left the study without looking back at his Alpha, softly closing the door behind yet still making the wall shudder from the heavy impact.

The silence was deafening in the large room, making it seem like we were the only two people in the mansion. Which I imagined was true. Most of the demons would have vacated the place in fear of being caught in the crossfire.

Smart demons.

"Sit," he voice was like steel, leaving no room for disagreement.

Finding it ironic, a small smirk made it's way to may face before I wiped it off, and slowly walked to the chairs that faced opposite him, and seated myself, hands on my lap, bending my neck to the left, in a clear sign of submission.

Sometimes, in instances like this, his beast needed a clear sign that I did not want to take his rightful place as Alpha. Even if his rational side knew that I was not in a bid for dominance, it didn't hurt to clearly state I was under his rule.

"Hn," his voice calmer than it had been just moments ago, making it clear he had accepted my submission.

Righting my head once more I asked in a calmer manner, "why is Shippō attending Ouran? The truth Aniki."

He held my stare, making the tension rise once more, before small sigh escaped his lips, eyes closing in resignation, "for protection."

Finally, really looking at him, I noticed the small tension lines that surrounded his eyes and the sides of his lips, and since he was a demon, that was not supposed to show wear and tear, I knew that he must have a valid reason for something like this, I knew it.

And yet it hurt the tiniest bit that he didn't trust me enough to let me know from the very beginning and had instead plotted this all behind my back.

Blinking away the few tears that wanted to fall, I gruffly asked. "Protection from what?"

"The demons from Ouran."

I stiffened in my seat. _Demons at Ouran?_

"What?"

"There are children there from some of the youkai that have remained here in with the ningen," he said back to his normal composure.

"Why?" I asked when I wanted what I really wanted was scream and shout at him for hiding things from me, for taking all the weight of the world on his shoulders when really he could split it with the large family he now had. I mean did Shippō and I, as well Inuyasha, his brood, and Kikyou not count as support?

"They have heard that there will be a miko enrolling at the school and do not want their children to be affected by their purification powers," his eyes steely. "This Sesshomaru does not know how they came to know this information, but whoever betrayed me will pay."

I shivered at the threat, a precognitive feeling fell through me, and I knew whoever had turned coat would surely regret what they had done.

"Hai Aniki," sealing the fate of the person. I couldn't help but feel a bit of thirst for vengeance as well. If they had let something like this out, they could have really something to endanger the life of my loved ones if they had found out some other vital information.

"So then they just didn't want their children to be harmed right? That was all that was worrying them about there being a miko enrolling at the same school they were attending."

"Yes."

"Is this why you haven't completely obliterated them?"

"Hn," he said eyes narrowing at bit at my tone. I guess he still didn't like being thought of as a big softy. Ignoring his look I continued questioning him.

"Then we won't be moving against the families unless the try something right?"

"Hn." I guess that would be an affirmative.

"Have they though? Made any horrible threats?"

"Not as of yet, but we can never know how a parent will truly react to a threat to their pups."

"That's true, I wouldn't be merciful if they tried to do something to my Aka-chan." I said in a deadly voice. I was sure it was something I had picked up from my Aniki. This thirst for blood when a loved one was in danger, or maybe it was having seen so much death that had radically changed something inside of me, although it could also be that I had picked a few demonic instincts as well.

Blinking away my thoughts I turned back to Sesshomaru, who had a peculiar look in his eyes, before he blink it away, "So what do we do?"

" _You_ will be doing nothing. This Sesshomaru is handling all the arrangements."

"What type of arrangements?" I asked a bit fearfully. His arrangements could be bit deadly at times. Okay almost all of the time.

"This Sesshomaru has stated that you will not be involved." He said in a harsher tone.

There it was again. Pushing me away when such situations arose.

"Aniki," I said in a quiet voice, lowering my eyes and making it so that my bangs covered them. "I really want to help."

With him being a demon, he could easily smell the salty tears that rose in my eyes.

Sighing once more, that had been the most I had ever heard him sigh before, he replied in a softer tone, "This Sesshomaru will let you know when you can help, until then focus on your studies, and accept the people I assign to have you protected."

"Hai Aniki," I said blinking away the tears, it had not been an absolute denial, and so hope rose once again that he would at least take into consideration that he could depend a bit more on me, and all the family that surrounded us.

"Are these threats the real reason you have been pushing me so much during our sparring?" I asked, sincerely curious about his methods as of late.

"Hn," he said simply, although his eyes were shining a bit suspiciously.

Abruptly standing I exclaimed, "Oh Kamis, I was right you were taking it out on me weren't you!"

"Hn," he said, before letting out a small chuckle.

Pouting I murmured, "Baka Aniki."

And with that the final tension in the room dissipated, as if nothing catastrophic had almost happened. Both siblings were once more working together, and all was well in their world.

"Hn."

It was during this time though that Kagome thought all would resume to her peaceful and calm world. Not knowing that in a couple hours, there would be an all out war with her precious son.

At that moment in time, she was just happy that her Aniki seemed to be in a better mood than before, her son was safe from harm's way for the time being, and she had a new friend in a school where everything was so different from the one she used to attend before.

Yes all seemed very well in her world.

Or so she thought.

In yet another part of this story:

 ** _CRASH!_**

" _Ah, the renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction_ ," said two voices at the same exact time, in the same exact tone.

"Now you've done it," said one to the right of me. "We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen for that!"

"Eight million yen!?" I yelled out in shock and disbelief. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million?"

Panicking I started counting on my fingers.

After a moment I hesitatingly asked, "Um, can I pay you back?"

 _"Can you even?"_ Rhetorically they asked once more in perfect synchronization. _"You can't even afford the designated uniform."_

"What is with that grubby outfit, anyway?" said one.

"What will it be, Tamaki?" said a certain glasses wearing boy. His voice sent chills up my spine. A premonition of what was to come I was certain.

"Have you ever heard of this expression Fujioka- _kun_?" The blonde once more took the spotlight. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

His whole demeanor doing a complete turn around he said, "If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

 _Woof!_

I was completely frozen. This was definitely not what I was looking for!

 _This is too much, Okaa-san. I've been captured by a ridiculous bunch who call themselves a "Host Club."_

"Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?"

"The one tune, that reminds me of you, of course," said the flighty blonde, to a girl seated in front of him.

"I baked you a cake today," another said to him. "Would you have some for me?"

 **Presenting:**

 **High school 2nd year, Suoh Tamaki (Host Club King)**

"If you will feed it to me," he said, grabbing a girl's chin between his fingers.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!" A furious blush making it's way to her cheeks.

"Tamaki-sama, I heard…" began a red haired girl seating next to him. "You're keeping an unpedigreed little kitten?"

"I wouldn't say a kitten, more like…" he abruptly broke his sentence. "Oh, speak of the devil. Thanks for shopping for us, little piglet. Did you get everything bought alright?"

 _Re-introducing:_

 **High school 1st year, Fujioka Haruhi (Host Club Dog)**

 _"P-piglet?"_ I questioned to myself.

"So, what's this, then?" Tamaki-senpai said, grabbing one of the jars of coffee from the bag.

"Just what it looks like," I said seriously. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this name brand." Looking closely at the jar of coffee in his hands the blonde asked, "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No it's instant." Had they seriously never seen instant coffee before?

The two girls seated in front of him turned their heads to the left in curiosity, before in perfect synchronization they asked, "Instant?"

 _Was it some type of requirement to perfect the art of speaking that way?_ I asked myself.

"Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water right?" He asked in disbelief.

Out of nowhere the number of females in front of him increased, where had they come from?!

"Ooh, I've heard of this." Said one of the originals.

"So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans huh?" continued another. In, once again, perfect synchronization all the girls behind the seat, assented with a murmur and a nod.

Suddenly, with the exception of two, the entire Host club crowded around me along with another group of girls, wanting to see the jar of instant coffee in the blonde's hands.

"Commoner's have their wisdom," spoke the one in glasses.

"It say's a 100g cost 300 yen," said a red haired twin, the furthest away from me.

Meanwhile the closest to me said, "That's an incredible price drop."

This was getting ridiculous!

"I'll go buy something else," I said in irritation.

"Excuse me for not getting the right beans." I murmured aloud.

The blonde raised his hand abruptly. "No wait!"

He stood holding the jar of coffee in his hand. "I'll drink this."

Everyone backed away from him before they shouted out in disbelief, "EHHH!"

"I'll drink this, all right," he shouted out in determination.

Suddenly all of them broke into applause, cheering at him.

He _humbly_ put his hand up, taking the hero worship of his fellow classmates.

"Alright Haruhi, come over and make this commoners' coffee." He said while walking away with a group of girls.

Exhaustion was heavily clouding my mind. Were they really serious about this?

 _Damn these rich people. Thank kami's Kagome wasn't like that. He was the most normal person I had encountered since school had started._

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far," a teacup was carefully seated in it's small plate. "There's no way that such a crappy drink will be to your taste."

"Huh?" Had I imagined it, or had she really said-

"Forgive me," she said, making me believe that maybe I had heard wrong. "I was talking to myself."

"Ah," I guess I did hear right.

I stared at her for a moment before _he_ broke in, "Haruhi!"

 _Ugh. I really have to go make the coffee?_

"Hai, hai," I murmured. I guess I did.

 _"Demonstration of commoners' coffee, by a commoner."_

Preparing four teacups of coffee in front of people, ahem, _rich_ people, was not something I imagined myself doing in my high school life.

"There you go," I said holding the tray aloft.

"Let the tasting begin." A sparkling Tamaki-senpai said. Why was he even sparkling?

Four of the eight girls that had followed us were gathered together, each one holding a teacup in their hand.

"I'm a little scared to drink this," said a dark-haired girl.

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me," said a brunette.

The blonde was still in a ridiculous pose, shimmering, before heading towards the brunette and dipping her, "What if you drank it from my mouth?"

Heart-shaped eyes suddenly sprouted from the group of girls.

"I-I'd drink it," the brunette replied at once.

All the girls suddenly cried out in unison.

 _Good grief._

Away from the absurd scene in a small circular table sat two identical twins while in front of them sat two young girls.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…"

"Hikaru! Not that story!" the one known as not Hikaru said.

"You're awful, telling that story in front of others." Tears began to drip down his eyes, while holding a melodramatic pose of despair.

The one now known as Hikaru widened his eyes in 'shock', before softly saying his twin's name, "Kaoru…"

The two seated in front of them, clutched one another, a blush slowly making its way to their cheeks.

 **High school 1st-years, Hitachiin Hikaru, & Kaoru**

The two twins were embracing one another, while the one known as Hikaru gently held his twin's face, "I'm sorry Kaoru. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself."

Kaoru softly and tenderly spoke his twin's name, "Hikaru…"

"Waah! What beautiful brotherly love!" exclaimed their guests, faces flooded in a furious blush.

"Why are they crying for joy? I don't understand at all." I asked myself. A sweat drop clearly in display for all to see.

Arriving at the scene we see a cute small blonde, on top a tall and dark-haired male.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," said the cute small blonde in a childish voice, while rubbing his eyes with a small fist.

"Honey-kun, Mori-kun," yelled out one girl from velvet colored seats.

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!" said another from the adjacent seat.

"I'm sorry." Once more replied the cute small blonde gently being lowered by the dark-haired male.

 **High school 3rd year Morinozuka Takashi ('Mori' for short)**

"I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted of to sleep," replied sleepy looking boy.

 **High school student 3rd year Haninozuka Mitsukuni ('Honey' for short)**

"And I still seem to be sleepy."

Flowers began to float around him, captivating his already captivated audience.

"Kawaii!" they all yelled out together.

"Is that boy really a 3rd year?" I said aloud.

"Honey- _senpai_ is a prodigy, despite his appearance," said a dark-haired glasses wearing boy. "And Mori- _senpai_ 's draw is his silent disposition."

"H-hah," I replied stuttering.

"Haru-chan!" said prodigy yelled out, before spinning me in a small circle. "Haru-chan, want to have some cake with me?"

"No, I don't really like sweets…" my eyes were spinning from the sudden twirling I had been ambushed by.

"Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!"

"Īe, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either."

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" he asked in a cutely pouting voice.

"I-it is cute, ne?" I said, looking more closing at the blushing bunny, making me lean more towards the cutesy host.

 ** _Two out of six had been lit._**

Brown eyes widened a moment before, hyperly running away and leaving me with the stuffed bunny, "Take good care of it, okay?"

He excitedly jumped in between his guest.

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our guests. By the way, around here, Tamaki is number-one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent."

Still holding Usa-chan to me, I stood next to the last host, "What is the world coming to?"

 **High school 2nd year Otori Kyōya (Vice President.)**

"By the way with your eight million yen debt, you are this club's dog until you graduate-oh pardon me, errand boy," he said with a deceiving smile, before he continued amicably. "You're free to run away, but my family employs an able private police force of roughly 100."

Adjusting his glasses he asked, "do you have a passport?"

"Huh?" I said in shock.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay that debt, my little nerd," said a soft voice, before I felt air being blown in my ear.

Yelping out at the creepy sensation, I quickly jumped away from the 'king.'

"Please don't do that again," I said, hunching my shoulders in self-defense.

"You need a make over, or no girl will twice at you."

"Yeah, well I'm not trying to get girl's to look at me," I said looking away from him. _Why would I even want girls to notice me?_

"What are you talking about? This is important," he said while taking out a rose of nowhere.

"Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything." Once again he was sparkling and looking at me while in a ridiculous pose.

"It doesn't matter either way, does it?"

He fumbled at hearing my reply.

"Men, women, appearances, and such, why should I care about it?" I looked at him, "All that really matters is what is on the inside, right? I don't understand why this type of club even exists, and at a high school no less."

"It's such a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that the Kami's create the perfect person, both inside and out." Roses were fluttering all around him, and he was wrapping his arms around himself.

"Say what?"

 _Really after everything I said he still goes off with such nonsense?_

"I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that," he was once more in a melodramatic pose, sprouting things that I couldn't understand, making me feel that maybe he was in another dimension entirely. "Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh? But think about this Haruhi. Why do they put museum pieces in museums? Yes, it is the duty of those who were born beautiful to show off beautiful-"

- _What was it that you call people like him again?_

"-Which is the reason why I started this club, for the sake of those who are starved for beauty-"

 _-Let's see…_

"-And work unsparingly, day and night, in the pursuit of beauty-"

- _Hmm... What was it again?_

"-With your looks, they may be needless skills, but as long as I have the opportunity I shall share a portion of my magnificent expertise with you. When placing your glass down, be sure to extend your pinky finger first, as a cushion. That way when you set it down you won't make a lot of noise."

- _Hmm…maybe a pain in the neck?_

"-And easier to clasp it where you have set it. It looks more refined that way, doesn't it? Fine men do not make uncouth sounds."

 _-No, there's something that fits him perfectly._

"-I also like to look at my reflection in the glass. Also, the most important thing to remember is how effective looking up at an angle is. " I could feel his face very close to mine making him really-!

Knocking my hand on my palm I stated, "oh, I got it!"

"Did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious."

He paled significantly before curling into himself and going to the corner of the room, wind rushing around him in an eerie way.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai?"

Laughter abruptly broke in, before I felt a heavy weight settle on my head, from both the left and the right.

" _You're a hero alright_ ," said two identical voices atop me.

Ignoring the two I directed my thoughts to the disconsolate blonde, "I'm sorry senpai. But your lesson did strike a chord with me."

The wind stopped completely, "I see, I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!"

"He got over that quickly," I quietly murmured.

"Boss?" the twin to my right questioned.

"Call me 'King!'" he demanded.

"You can teach him all you want, but in his case, he hasn't even passed the visual test." Stated the twin to my left. "Now with someone of his type, even if you off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller…"

"Hey give me my glasses back!" I yelled out, squinting at the sudden inability to see clearly. "I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony."

 _Kami how I hated not being able to see clearly anything that was in front of me._

Without the aid of my glasses, I could not see the look of surprise on the twin's faces, or the sudden appearance of the other three hosts, equally as surprised.

Thundering footsteps alerted me of the arrival of someone, and the sudden snapping of fingers next to my face, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, sir." Two hands suddenly grabbed my wrist in a tight cinch, before rushing me off somewhere.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

 _What the hell was wrong with all these people and their need to invade people's personal space!_

I was thrust into a dressing room before the twins arrived with an Ouran male uniform, "Here change into this."

"What?" I asked angrily. "What!?"

Jumping as if they were part monkey or something, the uniform still tightly clutched in their hands they yelled out, "Don't ask questions!"

"Change, change change," they chanted, inappropriately pulling at my clothes, and unintentionally grabbing unsuitable areas.

 _Damn it! Again with the invasion of personal space._

"Alright, alright, just get out," I yelled out, before throwing them out of the room.

"Huh?" stated two red-haired teens, cocking their heads to the side.

 ** _Four of the six had been lit._**

"Are you still changing Haruhi?"

"Um-senpai, are you sure it's really alright for me to keep this uniform?" I asked opening the curtains, and revealing the entire host club standing at attention.

"How adorable!" mumbled the dramatic blonde. "You almost look like a girl, don't you?"

A small jab made it's way into my heart. _Almost? That was a bit insulting._

"Haru-chan, how cute!"

"If that's how you really look-" started one twin.

"-You should have said so sooner." Finished the other.

"Might even be able to draw some customers like that," said the cold dark-haired host.

"Yes! It is all going according to plan. The errand boy has graduated. Starting today you are a host!"

"Me? A host?" I cried out.

 _Oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into! Kagome you seem to be the most rational person in this school, please help me!_

"Haurhi-kun, what hobbies do you have?" asked a short-haired brunette, sitting to my right.

"Do you do anything special to your skin?" asked another.

A short black haired continued, "It's terribly pretty."

 _What do I do?! I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing!_ I thought frantically.

"Haruhi-kun why did you join this club?" they asked in perfect synchronization.

 _That's right, once I get 100 customers to request me, they'll forgive my 8 million yen debt. I have just the story._

"I see," softly said a maroon haired girl. "Your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick? So who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh. I do those myself," I responded amicably. "My mother was good at cooking and so she left lots of recipes while in the hospital. Learning each and every one of those was fun as well as a way to remain close to her while she was away. And when they turned out alright my father was delighted too."

Smiling at the memories, I turned my eyes to them, to see heart shaped eyes on each of them.

"Ano, do you mind if request you once again tomorrow?" they asked in unison.

Smiling even bigger I answered in assent.

"Why is he so popular?" asked the 'King.'

"He's a natural." Said the frightening vice-president.

"No help needed," both twins stated.

"Tamaki-kun have you forgotten about me?" a young red haired girl next to the 'King' asked.

"I'm sorry my princess," he replied turning his attention away from their newest host. "I was just a bit concerned about our new host."

"Well that's obvious, Tamaki-kun," her slid to his. "You sure seem to be keeping an eye on him."

"Well I am training him to be a good and proper host like me."

With a snap of his fingers he called out to the Natural host, "Haruhi, come here for a minute."

"Yeah Tamaki-kun?" she asked the blonde, once she was standing next to him.

"I'd like you to meet someone," he said pointing to the girl seated net to him. "This is my regular guest, Ayanokouji-sama."

 _Oh, it's that girl from before. Being polite is the name of the game though._

"Pleasure to meet you miss," smiling pleasantly at her.

Before I knew what was happening the eccentric blonde was spinning me around, my face smothered by his tight embrace.

"That was so cute Haruhi!" he yelled out. "That air of bashfulness was good, good, very good!"

"Tamaki-sama?" I heard from his guest.

Finally able to at least move my face away from his chest I yelled out to the first person I spotted, "Mori-senpai!"

"I'm not letting you go," he continued to babble.

"H-help!" I yelled out.

Moving faster than I could catch onto, I was safely in his hands and away from the crazy 'King.'

"Ah," he softly murmured.

 ** _Five of the six had been lit._**

"Mori-senpai," he began. "You didn't have to go _that_ far."

"Come on, come back next to Daddy's heart."

 _What was it with that tone? Was I dog again? Wait did he just-_

"I already have a father," I said deadpanned.

 _Kami's what was with this blonde? Why couldn't there be another more rational person like Kagome._

 _Oh lord Kagome! What was I going to do?_

 _She could_ not _find out about this!_


	8. Chapter Seven: Jam-

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Ouran Highscool Host Club.

A/N: Hello mina! It has been a hectic week so, this means I have not caught up to the chapters I wanted to have ready by the end of it. I am now barely beginning on chapter 10, which is very disappointing. *sigh.* But I believe that this chapter will make some readers very, very happy!:))

Also I know some of you will hate me for dragging this out, I am so sorry! But! I am almost to the next part of the story. The host and Kagome will finally be together! So please dont hate me!

 ******= change of scene still in the same POV**

 *****OHSHC****= Change of scene and POV**

Now to answer some of the reviews:

GreenDrkness: So far Kagome believes that everyone thinks she is a boy. Though there a few of the hosts who are unto her. I wonder if some of you might guess as to who all the ones onto her are? Haha. This chapter will explain some things. Thank you for your review! and for all the questions. I hope I answered them all:))

Fairy Flame Key: Yes it is. I like the thought that all the hanyou's will live such short live spans, or that the demons that cant really hide themselves had to become extinct, so what better way for them to go somewhere they can have some freedom and have both their present and future twisted together. Although there are a few different things going on over there. But that won't be known till later ;))

Unknown Guest: I am sorry that you have found my story to be boring and will stop reading it. As we all know a story sometimes begins with a slow process in order to get to the good parts. This is my first fanfic crossover story-well first story ever!- so I may not have began strongly nor could be very good. Honestly though I am just so happy that people have even read my story. So thank you for taking the time to read it and to leave me a review. I hope that there will be another story to interest you!:))

Thank you so much for your honest opinions and all the great feedback! It is greatly appreciated:))

Now i'd like to send out huge thank yous to everyone who has favorited/followed my story!

Thank you to each and everyone that has reviewed my story!

FoxLuna

JustMelegit

TamashinoSuzume

Tolazytologin

And so here I present chapter 7

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Jam and Laughs_**

* * *

 _The next day…_

Taisho Household

"So are you going to be going to school with me today?" I asked Shippō while slathering a piece of toast with jam.

"Hai, Okaa-san," he said while pouting. His face was turned away from mine, looking out the large window we had in the dining room that opened up to the garden outside. He was still a bit sore about the argument we had had yesterday evening, there was a tiny burn mark on bum, where I may have 'accidentally' burned him with my reiki.

Otherwise the day had started out wonderfully. I had finally really talked to Aniki and we were back to our mostly laid back attitude around one another, instead of the tiptoeing around I had been doing lately.

The sun was high in the sky making it seem like it was shinning extra bright today too, all in all a good day, so ignoring his sulky tone, I bit into my toast, softly humming at the explosive taste strawberries on my tongue.

Demons sure knew how to make some good jam.

"Do you think that you could not make so much noise while eating Imōto?" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. He was sitting at the head of the table and looking over the newspaper that had been laying in wait for his arrival. Dressed in a charcoal suit with an ice blue tie, contrasted greatly with his silver colored hair, making him seem very much the supernatural he was. There was also a suspicious light in his eyes, making it seem like he was actually looking forward to something. _Did he have a date?_

Eyes widening at the thought, I inhaled sharply through my nose, making a piece of toast go the wrong way. Dropping the toast I had in my hand, I started to pound into my chest while spewing out the unchewed pieces I had in my mouth. Coughing erratically I tried to get air in my lungs.

Eyes watering, I could barely see Shippō and Sesshomaru, throwing their chairs back and rushing to my end of the table.

"Okaa-san!"

"Kagome."

Before I knew what hit me-well obviously I knew that one of the two had hit me-the piece of toast dislodged itself from my throat and went sailing through the air. Unfortunately Shippō who had seen that Sesshomaru could handle it, had rushed in front of me, and was hit by the soggy bread in the middle of his forehead, leaving a red and wet streak down his face when the bread slid off, plopping to the ground in a wet smack.

Silence reigned in the room. No one moved. Shippō's eyes were open wide in disbelief, hands raised in an effort to move bangs away from face.

I coughed quietly, trying to get rid of the last crumbs in my throat. Without warning, Aniki burst out in muffled guffaws of laughter, seeming to try and hide them, before turning to see Shippō and laughing again. His laughter contagious, and I started laughing too, breathing out my apologies to my still shocked kit.

"I'm," a gasp, "sorry," another guffaw of laughter, "A~k~a-chan," trying to get my laugh under control.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, before reaching over for the jam that was next to me. Seeing the intention behind his eyes, I looked at him seriously.

"You better not Shippō," I warned him, still flushed from my bout of laughter, which returned as soon as I saw the streak that lined his forehead down to the tip of his nose.

"It's only fair Okaa-san," he said before he shook the spoon in my direction, making splashes of jam cover my face.

I froze.

 _He did not just do that._

 _"_ Tell me my son did not just throw jam at me," I said in artic voice, my bangs covering my narrowing eyes, slowly wiping where I could feel the some of the sticky residue.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru believes you should run Kit," Sesshomaru said, his voice back to its controlled tone, as if his bout of laughter had been but a figment of my imagination.

"Oops?" Shippō said weakly.

"Run kit," looking up to him I said in warning.

Dropping the jam and spoon he took of towards the door, strawberry jaw still covering his face, "I'm sorry Okaa-saaaaan." We heard before the door slammed shut in the foyer.

"Troublemaking kit, he just had to go and make my day go downhill," saying, while wiping my face with the cloth napkin that was in my lap, having dabbed it in water a bit to see if it would get rid of the stickiness. I didn't have enough time to go upstairs to wash my face and my hair again.

"Are you alright Imōto?" Sesshomaru asked, once more sitting in his side of the table.

"Hai, my throat is just a bit sore, but should be gone by the time we get to school," I replied putting down the napkin, and pushing away from the table. "Do I still have jam on my face Aniki?"

"No," he replied before turning to his newspaper once more.

Dusting myself off, I walked over to him, and stroked his hair. It had always been a fascination of mine, even when he had tried to kill me the first couple of times at the beginning of my jewel hunting days. And though back then I could not go near him without fear of being ripped to shreds, as a part of his inner pack, it allowed me to openly show him my affection without repercussions.

"Arigatō," I said softly and placing a small kiss on top his head. "Daisuki, Aniki."

"Hn," was his soft reply.

Smiling at that I slowly made my way to the front door, "I'll be leaving now Aniki."

Reaching the foyer, I took the slippers I wore around the house, old habits died hard, and put the black shoes that belonged to my uniform.

"Good morning Kagome-sama," Minato-san said while bowing down in respect.

"Good morning Minato-san," I said in a better mood. "Do you know if my son went to school in another car, or if he went walking?"

"I believe Shippō-sama walked to school, Kagome-sama."

"Hn, I guess I'll just let him be for now then," I said before stepping into the car, briefcase in hand.

"As you wish, Kagome-sama." The door closed softly before the door to the driver's side opened a second later. Feeling eyes on me I turned my head to the window of the house. There I could see Aniki through the dining room window, standing as still as a statue looking at the car that was slowly moving away from him, the gravel crunching under the tires.

I looked down, seeing my hands loosely clasped in my lap. Another day at school as a cross-dresser.

I sighed happily, another day of me not having to wear _it._

****OHSHC****

"Follow her," his voice was void of any emotion, as cold as cold could be. There was no warmth, and when he turned his eyes were devoid of any emotion. "You will protect her with your life, should you fail I will make you rue the day you were born."

Swiftly walking away from the blonde-haired demon he ignored the bow of submission. He went to his study to collect the contracts he had brought up. His tie was changed into a black one, while his hair was disguised by his youki into a darker more human looking tint, the markings on his face disappeared. Leaving behind, although gorgeous, an ordinary man.

Leaving his hair unbound, he grabbed the case and the cellphone that lay on top of it, before walking to the door, and with a few commands ordered the door to be sealed while he was absent. There was nothing of value, at least to him, in the study, but it wouldn't be to leave anything to chance.

The stiffening of his shoulders slowly relaxed, now that his Imōto had protection, he could concentrate on the meetings that were scheduled for the day. It was annoying to meet with all the inferior people he had dealings with, but if he wanted his pack to have a livelihood he couldn't slack off and allow any type of stain to be placed on them.

Eyes narrowing in determination, he softly growled, no one would ever have the chance to go against him or his pack. No one.

****OHSHC*****

"Where could she be?" Kagome asked herself. It was five minutes till class time and she had yet to find Haruhi. This making her worry of her friend being absent the second day of school. Biting her lip she searched through the crowds hoping to see her new friend. Thinking it ridiculous she walked up to one of the closest group of people to her, "Excuse me," she said, interrupting their conversation. "Have you see Fujioka-san this morning?"

Unlikely though it could be, it couldn't hurt to ask them and see if they could remember the young girl.

"Fujioka-san?" asked a dark haired girl, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, you mean Haruhi-kun?"

Surprise made my eyes widened, they actually knew the small girl?

"Hai," I replied.

"Oh, he's already in class, the Hitachiin twins dragged her in the moment they saw him." Continued the other girl next to the dark-haired one.

"Oh?" I hadn't known they had gotten so close to one another.

Smiling in gratitude I said, "Arigatō."

Walking away I could hear small squealing behind me, thinking that they must be talking about their plans for lunch or after school, I paid them no mind. Not knowing that with that smile and by searching for my new friend, I had just sealed my fate.

Stopping just outside the classroom door, I thought back to the conversation.

Had they said _he_?

Scrunching my eyebrows, I shook my head. No Haruhi was a girl, why would anyone ever confuse her for a boy.

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked into the class, ignoring the cowering Shippō that by the looks of it had just arrived. Spotting the red-haired twins that I had seen yesterday I looked for the small scholarship student. Spotting a familiar aura near them I walked over to it.

"Haruhi," I shouted in happiness. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She turned to look at me, and seeing her, made me blink twice in confusion. Tilting my head to the side, a low "Hn," made it's way past my lips. I guess it was possible someone besides me could come to hate the horrid monstrosity that the female students of Ouran called uniform.

There she was, wearing a male uniform, bulky glasses were gone from her face, and her hair was styled in a more flattering way, making her doe eyes seem big on her face. All in all she was so Kawaii!

I knew she would have beautiful eyes.

Smiling widely at her I said, "Love the haircut!"

Walking towards her, I grabbed her arm and extended her away from me, "the uniform looks so cute on you Haru."

"Arigatō Kagome."

Leaning down into her I said, "And you make such Kawaii boy!"

Giggling softly at her small blush, I hugged her in Shippō fashion.

"Excuse me-"

"-but who are you?"

Turning, I saw the red-haired twins looking down at me in an arrogant manner.

 _Why did all freaking supernaturals have to act like that?_

Seeing as I had someone with the name Killing Perfection though that personified the word _arrogant,_ I paid them no heed, and turned back to Haruhi.

 _It's not like I couldn't take them anyways. They maybe other but they didn't have anything that screamed danger._

"Are we going to have lunch together today?" I asked, ignoring the blistering looks that I could feel boring into my back.

I guess they weren't used to being ignored that way.

 _What was with that?_

"Hai," Haruhi said, in the same serious quite tone as always, though I could see a small smile spreading on her face.

"Okay then, I'll see you at lunch, take care not to get too close to those twins. They seem like they would follow you after getting a bit of attention," I warned her, jokingly, in a loud whisper. Hearing an annoyed scoff coming from aforementioned twins, made me giggle softly once more, before heading over to my seat.

"Ka-san?" Shippō said hesitatingly.

"Hai?" I said opening my case to get the book of today's lesson.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Īe," I responded calmly.

"Oh," small sigh my only response. "Are you still going to have your revenge?"

Turning the pages of my book I said, "hai."

"Oh," another sigh.

"Did you have a fun run?" I asked finally turning to look at him. I imagine if he had his small kit tail it would be so low it would be touching the floor.

"Um, run?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Coming to school."

Scrunching his eyebrow in confusion he replied, "It was alright?"

"Oh?" I questioned.

Understanding what I was asking he said, "I had to run at a human pace, so I barely made it on time."

"Hm," I said before turning to look once more at my book. "Well I'd suggest you begin to like running at a human pace."

"Eh?" he asked, eyes widening at what my tone implied.

"Hm," I turned the page not liking the look of all the numbers displayed. "That will be your punishment until I say otherwise, and since Sesshomaru needs a sparring partner, I suggested he start training you once more. He has become a bit lax when it comes to you."

Lighting struck him, making him stumble out of his seat, wailing a loud, "NOOOOO…" Bringing the attention of our fellow classmates to him, but I ignored the looks we were getting and continued with taking out my pencil and seeing that all my homework had been done.

A small smirk rose to my lips, thinking of all the things I would do to my beloved kit. It was only the beginning of teaching my son a lesson after all.

"So how did your studying go yesterday Haruhi?" Kagome asked, shifting her food around in her bento box.

"I didn't get any studying done," Haruhi sighed despondently.

"Oh?" she said tilting her head to get a better look at her friend. They were both in the courtyard once again, enjoying the peace and quiet as they ate their lunch. They had successfully escaped the craziness of the cafeteria. Something had put the females of Ouran in a ditzy and they were more rambunctious than yesterday. And then there was the whole staring thing.

All in all they were acting very, very weird.

"Yeah, suffice to say that I have become an art piece in a 'museum'," she said with a slight shudder.

More curious than ever, as well as confused as hell, I was about to ask her what she meant, when two auras dropped right behind her.

 _Where the heck had they come from?! With those auras I should have sensed them coming a long ways away._

Blinking up at the pair of twins, their harsh glares were on me once more.

 _Were they really still miffed about me ignoring them in the morning?_ I thought in surprise. _I really thought they would have been over it already._

"Um, " I said still looking at them. "Can we help you?"

Haruhi, who had not yet noticed them, turned to see who I was speaking to. Seeing who they were though, a large scowl appeared on her face, making me widen my eyes in surprise. The usual quiet, in her own-world girl, seemed to be angry and annoyed.

"What are you two doing out here?" she said, eyebrow lifting in question.

"We just came to tell you-"

"-that you better not forget you have to go to the club today afterschool."

"As if I would forget to go." Narrowing her eyes she said.

They must really be close if they had joined a club together. But what I didn't understand was why? Yesterday they didn't say even _one_ word to one another. I also didn't think beings like them would want to associate to closely to humans.

I was obviously missing something here.

"What are you doing with them afterschool Haru?" My tone full of curiosity.

"Nothing of importance Kagome, just ignore those two behind us," shifting towards me she said. Shrugging my shoulders I continued to eat from my bento.

"Oh," said one of the twins. "What's this Kaoru, is little Haruhi keeping secrets from _his_ buddy Kagome?"

"It sure seems like it," said Kaoru. "Doesn't it Hikaru?"

Both had huge smug smiles on their faces, and were twining around Haruhi in an almost snake-like fashion, eyes glittering in mischief.

Having seen that look a more than a hundred times on my son, I only made my face as expressionless as Sesshomaru's. If they even saw a hint of interest or curiosity, they would pounce like cat hunting its prey.

Feeling Shippō's aura rising at the taunts the twins were throwing me, I started to pick my things from the ground. It would cause problems if Shippō went off on the two beings in front of me. Which would then result in a huge fight, and then this would bring attention to us from those that were not in the know. I swear. It was almost like they wanted to oust themselves or something.

"Kagome?" asked Haruhi in confusion, and a tiny bit hurt. I guess she thought that the twins had affected me in some way, and by the size of their smug smile, so did they.

"Yes?" I said, checking to see if I had forgotten anything, seeing that I hadn't I moved closer towards Haruhi.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, those snakes invaded my Eden and are trying to make me bite the apple," I said with a sigh. _Not to mention the rising aura of my son is giving me a headache._

Winking at her I cheekily said, "Plus I'd prefer not to keep my doctor away. _"_

Blushing she sent me a soft smile, "I'll see you in class?"

"You know it," giving her a quick hug, I walked away from a smiling Haruhi, and a pair of frozen twins. I guess they really thought I would get offended or something. Idiots. I understood the need for secrecy and if Haruhi was still not ready to tell me what was going on with them, then I couldn't very well force her to tell me.

 _Although the curiosity is killing me!_ I thought in an inner yell.

What were they really up to?

****OHSHC*****

"Did you really have to ruin my lunch?" I asked the pair of twins that were still staring after Kagome's retreating back. I had almost been tempted to tell Kagome to stay with me, but I _really_ didn't want her to find out about me being in the Host Club. I knew it was likely stupid to hope she would never find out, what with all the girls suddenly talking to or about me, and asking me if I was really going to join the rest of the Host. Luckily Kagome had been distracted, and had not heard what they were saying otherwise I don't know what I would have done.

I needed at least one normal friend in this school of eccentrics.

"We were bored so we decided-" started one, before the other twin continued.

"-to come and keep you company."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. Why would they even come keep me company when they had completely ignored me yesterday during class?

"Plus Kyōya was the one to tell us to come tell you to not forget about your debt." Said the one to the right.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, I decided to follow Kagome's lead and pick up my now spoiled lunch saying a careless, "whatever," before standing up and walking towards school.

 _Lunch was officially ruined!_

****OHSHC*****

 _Alas Haruhi's hope to not involve Kagome was in vain. It was at that exact moment in time, the Kagome fan club had cornered our beloved spectacle wearing Shadow King._

"Kyōya-kun, we were wondering, since you have added a new host, if you would be able to get Kagome to join as well," said a brunette haired girl that was surrounded by ten others, all clutching their hands in a pleading hold.

"He is just so manly!" exclaimed one in excitement.

"And so chivalrous, I dropped a pen in class and he bent down to get it then following after me. He grabbed my hands so gently and laid the pen in my hands with such a beautiful and radiant smile!" she said in a loud voice. Hearts steadily growing in her eyes, before in small whispers saying, "He hands were so soft."

"Oh yes, he is so beautiful, and so very gentle," sighed another. "He caught me the moment I almost fell yesterday in the cafeteria, sweeping me off my feet, then asking me if I was alright, with this concerned look. He was so kawaii!"

"He seems like the knight in those stories who rescue the Princess from the dragons and from the highest towers!"

Kyōya looked at the group of girls. A few of them frequently went to the Host Club after school and were very loyal to the host they picked, but the majority of them did not frequent us much, if at all. If this student could get so many girls to become interested in him and the club on barely the second day of school, he must really be something worthwhile to investigate.

This could also mean more 'guests' for our Host if he were to join.

 _An interesting notion, that._

 _But first-_

"Pardon my question ladies," he said, sliding his glasses up. "But who is 'Kagome?'"

They all gasped at his question. How could the all knowing Kyōya not know who Kagome was?

"You mean you don't know Kyōya-kun?" said the one closest to him in a startled voice.

Another continued, "Kagome is the new student in class 1-A. His name is Higurashi-Taisho, Kagome."

 _Taisho?_ _Could he possibly be related to Taisho Corps.?_

 _No he couldn't possibly be. The name Higurashi is not a name I have heard being amongst the elite._

"Higurashi-Taisho," he said eyes glinting in the light, a wide genial smile on his face, making a few of the girls sigh at the pleasant vice-president of their favorite club. "I will make sure to speak to him, and see if he would be willing to join, I make no promises though ladies."

"Of course Kyōya-kun," they said in unison, before one continued alone. "We would just like you to speak to him and see if you could convince him to join."

"Hmm," the others said together, nodding their heads in assent.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, already planning on checking this 'Kagome' person out.

****OHSHC*****

"Ah, I am so glad classes are over with," I said raising my arms high up above me. It had unfortunately been a long day. First the twins seemed to sneer at her whenever they locked eyes. This making Shippō's hackles rise, which then meant I had to calm him down, while also sending my own glare at the twins. If that wasn't enough the girls of Ouran had began to ask her if she would join the 'Club,' whatever that was. They would all talk in unison, making it hard to even understand what they were talking about. And although Shippō clearly knew what they were saying-if his low snickers whenever they asked her where anything to go by-he wouldn't tell her what they were saying. Instead he just brushed her off and ignored her when she asked. Haruhi for the most part though seemed to ignore everything that was going on around her, focusing instead on the lectures and work.

All in all, the day seemed to drag and made her feel antsy to get home, where hopefully her training in the evening would help her vent out her frustrations.

 _Hopefully though,_ she thought, _Aniki didn't have the same thoughts and take it out on her._

"Haruhi, are you still going to go with those devil twins?" she asked turning to look at her friend who was packing all her things in her briefcase.

She laid it on her desk, before turning to face her, "hai."

"Okay, but remember what I told you," I said leaning close to her. "Be tough. You don't want _those_ type of people around you. They are definitely more trouble than you can imagine."

With having a kitsune as a son she could tell who could, would or is trouble. Which the twins were proving to be. With a capital T.

What was also beginning to get on my nerves was that I couldn't figure out _what_ they were. I guess it meant I had to have another conversation with Aniki.

Grabbing my briefcase from my desk I walked towards the door, Haruhi standing behind me.

"Kagome?" she said reluctantly. "You're not angry are you?"

Looking at her in surprise I exclaimed, "Of course not Haru. Why would you ask that?"

"Well it's just that I know my sudden-" she stopped, as if searching for something, before she nodded her head. "association with the twins is a surprise, and them saying I'm hiding something from you must have come as a surprise and all."

Laughing softly I replied, "Haruhi, I know that sometimes it's hard to tell people somethings, so I completely understand if you are not yet ready to tell me what's going on. You don't have to worry about it. Just know that whenever you want to talk to someone about it, I'll be here."

Sending me a soft smile, she nodded, "Hai. Arigatō Kagome."

Shaking my head, I continued heading out, "I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi!"

Walking down the halls, thinking about my conversation with Haruhi, about the twins, and about all that happened that day, I did not notice the various pairs of eyes that were following me the entire time.

****OHSHC*****

 ** _Splash!_**

 _Where's my bag?_

I had just returned to the classroom after walking Kagome out, ready to grab my bag and head over to the Host Club room. When I returned though, it wasn't on top of my desk anymore, and I couldn't find it anywhere in the class.

Finally walking down the hallway I could spot some things floating on the small pond in front of the building.

 _Was that my bag? How'd it get down there?_

It was obvious though what it was.

"I didn't think there were bullies at this school. I guess there everywhere, huh?"

Running to get to my things as fast as possible, I caught sight of the favored customer of the 'King.'

"Oh, it's you," she said. "How nice for you to have Tamaki-kun tidy you up. While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing too?"

After her comment she walked away as if nothing happened.

I stood frozen.

 _Were there really people like that in this school? Having encountered eccentrics I hadn't thought that there would be those that strongly opposed me being here._ Putting the thought away for later contemplation, I continued to head over to get my things.

I was at the pond, I had pulled my sleeves and pant legs high as to get them away from the water and not get them soaking wet.

 _Well at least now I know who was the guilty party but whatever her reasons, I have to find my wallet or I wont have any money for food this week._

"Hey commoner," the 'King's' voice broke into my searching. "You've got some nerve skipping out on your club activities."

He stopped for a moment before he continued on, "Why is your bag all wet?"

Sparing him a quick glance I continued with my search, "I just dropped it, no big deal."

"I just can't find my food money," I whispered softly. _Man, I really hope I can find it._

Hearing small splashes, I turned to see the 'King' in the pond with me. Pant legs and sleeves pulled up the same as me.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're gonna get all wet."

"Getting wet isn't going to do any harm, is it?" Still searching around the pond he added, "Besides people always say that I'm dripping with good looks."

"Ah," I sighed in surprise, starring at him.

He stood holding my wallet in his hand.

"Oh? Could this be what you were looking for?" he said with a wink.

He walked towards me, still holding my wallet in his hand. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space."

Wagging the wallet in my face, he jokingly said, "You're not falling for me are you?"

Scoffing in disbelief I yanked the wallet away from him, "No way."

"How does your bag end up in the pond anyways?" he asked leaning away from me.

"Well, I accidentally dropped it out the window."

"I see. That must have been terrible hm?" a guest said. "Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own…"

Said guest, was someone I would never thought would ever request me.

 _Why would she even bother?_

"Although, making Tamaki-kun go to all the trouble of picking up your grimy bag for you, you really don't know your own place, do you? Tamaki-kun is only paying you any attention because you're a new project to him is all."

She looked up into my eyes and harshly said, "Don't go getting any ideas that he cares about you."

"Ah," I said in realization. "I get it now. You're jealous of me."

Her expression turned to shock for a moment, before she swiftly pulled my arm to her, causing the table to tilt over from my sudden weight.

Amid the crash of teacups and plates she yelled out.

"Ahh, Haruhi-kun!" she said in desperation. "Haruhi-kun just attacked me! Somebody do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

 ** _Splash!_**

 _What the heck?_ We were both completely soaked. Tea was dripping off her hair, her face an expression of shock.

Blinking away the tea that was getting in my eyes I looked up to see the twins. Each one was holding small jug, still turned down upon us, their faces were turned away from us, and seemed to be uninterested.

"W-why did you do that?" Ayanokouji said, looking at the twins as well.

Footsteps sounded before Tamaki-senpai's hand came into view, helping the young girl up from the floor.

"Do something Tamaki," she said voice pleading up at him. His eyes closed while he ever so gently stroked her hair away from her face. "Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you," he said softly. "You were the one who threw his bag into the pond weren't you?"

I stared up at him in surprise. He had really figured it all out?

"You don't know that," she exclaimed in anger. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

All the while Tamaki-senpai still gently held on to her, never letting his hand stray away. "You know, you're a very beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know is that Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

All the hosts was standing around us, each of them looking upon the scene with either disinterest, disappointment, or just plain ignoring it.

Sobbing out, she asked, "Why Tamaki?"

Jolting out of Tamaki's hands she screamed out, "Tamaki-kun you idiot!" before running out the room.

"Hmm," he said turning to look at me, ignoring the wails of Ayanokouji-sama. "How am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all. You're quota is 1000 guests!"

"H-hm," I cried out in pain. "1-1000?" _1000! How is this even my fault? Did I tell her to be jealous of the attention Tamaki-senpai was paying to me? I didn't even want his attention!_

His hand was extend out towards me, _"_ Come on, I've got high expectations of you, my little rookie. _"_

"Huh?" he was winking at me, and with a genial smile on his face.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it is better than a wet one right?" Kyōya-senpai said handing me a bag.

"Thanks you guys," I said while looking into the bag. "I'm going to go change."

Not once looking up, I did not see the smiling faces of the twins and him.

"Haruhi," I heard Tamaki-senpai's voice through the dressing room curtain. "Here you go, I brought you some towels."

He opened the curtains just as I was taking of the wet shirt under the Ouran blazer. We stared at one another. Neither one of us looking away.

He stood there, the curtains wide open and his face one of unmasked shock, before slowly letting the curtains close.

 ** _All lights engaged. All host were now in the know._**

"Haruhi?"

"Hai?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes."

Opening the curtains once more, I stepped out wearing the female's uniform.

"Ehhh?!" he said yelling out.

"Tamaki-senpai, if you all want to think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me too." I said while fixing the small string tie around my neck. "My feeling is that any awareness of me being a boy or a girl isn't as important as how the person truly is."

"Well this is an interesting development," said the one that knew it from the start.

The other four stood by with knowing looks, though they had only figured it as they went.

"Oh, yeah," said the twins in unison.

"Still senpai, I thought you were kind of cool earlier," I told him smiling up at him.

He covered half his face with his hand, a small blush rising up his cheeks, before his whole face turned a burning red.

"Could this possibly the beginnings of love?" Kyōya said as a side-note.

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls," I said turning my back, while the who host club walked over to Tamaki-senpai's side "-might not be all that bad."

The host club was staring at me, but before anything else could be said the doors to the club room opened with a bang, then slammed shut.

Harsh pants could be heard from the person leaning against the door. Seeing the black trousers of the Ouran uniform, we could see it was male.

"Ha" a gasp, "ru," followed by another gasp, "hi."

Looking at the boy in surprise I saw who it really was. "Kagome?"

Finally seeming to get air, he ran over to me. "Save me Haruhi! I don't know what's going on at this school! Everyone's gone crazy I tell you."

She grabbed me in a tight embrace, surprising all the host even the always composed vice-president. "Kagome?" he whispered to himself.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked allowing for her friend to calm herself before asking the question. She was still panting and seemed to be somewhat sobbing in to her shoulder.

"They came out of nowhere," she said in a frightened voice. "I never saw them coming. It was horrible, I was surrounded in a way I never had before, asking me the same question."

More confused than ever I asked in concern, "Wh0 was Kagome?"

"The girls of Ouran, obviously!" she yelled out, leaning away from me. "They were all asking me the same thing and-"

She stopped abruptly before jumping away from me as if I were poisonous or something.

"You're wearing _it!_ " her face was one of utmost horror. "Why are you wearing _it?!_ "

Slowly she walked away from me, before she spotted the Host club, and thus seeing the twins.

"You devil twins!" she yelled out walking towards one and yanking one by his tie to bring him down to her height. "What have you done to Haruhi? Why are you torturing her? Is this because of what I said of you two?"

"Kagome," I said softly. "They're not-"

The twins broke in before I could say anything, "What are-"

"you doing here?"

" _You're_ not welcome here." They said in unison. Before the one Kagome was holding tugged his tie away from her hand.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. "Why not?"

"I think if I wasn't allowed to come in to this room then you wouldn't be either right?" she asked rhetorically. "So that must mean that you two don't want me here, which means you can't really kick me out because of that. That would be stupid, immature, and childish wouldn't it?"

Three arrows could be seen piercing both of the twins before they fell to the floor.

 _Really, had they not learned their lesson from picking on Kagome?_

"Higurashi-Taisho-san," started Kyōya, smoothly pushing his glasses up. "If I may ask, why exactly are you here?"

"Ano.." Tilting his head to the side, eyes wide in curiosity he asked, "Who are you?"

The others gapped at the 'boy'.

Everyone knew who the Host club were, even those that didn't wish to associate with them did.

"Hm?" he asked looking closer at the boy. "My name is Ootori, Kyōya, 2nd year here at Ouran."

"Oh," he said bowing in respect. "Pleasure to meet you Otori-senpai, and to answer your question I am hiding from _them._ "

" _Them_?" asked Honey-senpai in his cutely voice.

Kagome turned to look at the young looking boy that was standing next to him.

Eyes widened a bit before they sparkled at the small boy. "Kawaii!"

Before anyone could react she suddenly grabbed the third year and brought him to her chest. "You're so cute! Haruhi how you keep this cute little boy all to yourself?" she was rubbing her face on top of the surprised Honey, who was blushing at the sudden affection. "You remind me so much of my Shippō-chan when he was little and adorable."

Softly giggling at the stunned looks of the host, I brought Kagome's attention back to me, "Kagome we still don't really understand what you're trying to say."

"Hm," she said turning to face me, still tightly holding the small blonde, who didn't seem to be fighting against the affection. "Oh, well I guess that's true."

"Well I was just leaving school, walking towards my car, when all these girls suddenly came up to me. I mean they had been all day asking me to join some club or whatnot, but never really understanding what they were saying I put it off my mind. So when they came up to me afterschool I just thought they were going to say goodbye or something like that, when all of sudden they started to surround me and trying to take me somewhere. I tried to tell them that I had something to attend to but they were insistent in taking me wherever they wanted to go, crowding into me and just cornering me at the entrance of the building. It was so scary," she said slightly shivering.

"It must have been terrifying for you to be surrounded that way," said the small boy in his arms.

"Hm," replied the ever-stoic host.

" _What we don't understand though us why you are here_ ," replied the twins having recovered from the verbal abuse of the long-haired teen.

"Well I just kept running until I lost sight of them and somehow ended up here," she said letting down the 3rd year in her arms. "But what _I_ don't understand is why are you here Haruhi, wearing _it_ and surrounded by all these boys."

Head tilted to the side, she pinned her with a look.

 _Oh. Right._

 _This was the host club._

Freezing, I could only stare at her.

 _What was I suppose to say?!_


	9. Chapter Eight: Meetings &-

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

Hello minna! Some have been asking if Haruhi knows if Kagome is a girl or not. Yes she does. There is also another host member who knows.

Kagome though, does not know if anyone knows of her gender. She suspects that Haruhi does, since she did not have to hide what she was before joining the Host. I hope this explains a few things :))

 **Important Message!**

 **I also wanted to say that I have updated the story so soon is because unfortunately I do not know when I will update again. I will be going out town for Xmas and won't be back almost till new years. Hopefully I will update on the first Wed of the new year if-finger's crossed-not sooner. Also I have been wanting to ask my beloved readers if they have anything they want to see in the upcoming chapters. I do not guarantee that I will add it but I know there are some that are not very happy with the progress of the story so if you would like to see something, please tell me.**

 **Also to those that are following Actions and Memories, there will be two 'stories' added to it that are connected to these. They do not derive from this story so it is not necessary to read.**

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

So without further ado Chapter 8!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Meetings and Confessions_**

* * *

I was running. Running away from all the girls that seemed to be demons.

Well they weren't real demons, but you get what I was trying to say. They had the same tenacity as the demons that would go after me when I had jewel shards. I finally managed to run a bit further ahead of them, managing to lose them on the 3rd floor of the school. The bad thing was…

I was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

 _How the hell was I suppose to go home if I couldn't even find my way out of this place? Why? Why does this always happen to me?_

Searching around to see if I could find something familiar, I actually managed to find it.

Haruhi's aura. It's right in that room.

 _Weird. There are many_ other _auras in there as well. What's that about?_

Seeing as I wanted to get out and away from the horde of females-demons in disguise I was sure-I pushed the door open and quickly shutting it behind me.

I was panting, trying to breathe.

"Ha" I panted, "ru," damn I still couldn't get air! "hi!"

"Kagome," I could hear over my harsh breathing. Sucking in one last lungful I ran over to her, hugging her to me.

"Save me Haruhi! I don't know what's going on at this school! Everyone's gone crazy I tell you."

Yes, Haruhi was smart, she would know what to do. She had to help me.

"Kagome?" Another voice said softly. Searching out I could feel the _other_ surrounding the entire room.

Once again I asked myself why Haruhi would be around these people, who were neither human nor youkai.

 _Yes, Aniki had a_ lot _of explaining to do when I got home._

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Remembering the nightmare I had escaped, I let out a whimper.

"They came out of nowhere," she said in a frightened voice. "I never saw them coming. It was horrible, I was surrounded in a way I never had before, asking me the same question."

I was so in my mind that it didn't register that I was holding onto a poofyfied Haruhi. All that I could see were the girls that had followed me ruthlessly. All the tugging and yammering they had subjected me to.

"Who was Kagome?"

"The girls of Ouran, obviously!" she yelled out, leaning away from her small friend. "They were all asking me the same thing and-"

Oh, my Kami. She was wearing _it._ The thing of my current nightmares. I was buried under all the weight of _it,_ with no exit in sight. Backing away from her I tried to rid myself of it.

"You're wearing _it,_ " I whispered in horror. "Why are you wearing _it?_ "

Catching the familiar auras of the twins from the side of my eye I walked over to them. Seeing as they had other, I had to control myself in not zapping them with my rising reiki.

"You devil twins!" I yelled yanking the more rowdy of the two by the tie. He had the look of being the instigator of all this. "What have you done to Haruhi? Why are you torturing her? Is this because of what I said of you two?"

She softly heard her name being called out, but at that moment it was her vs. the twins. Two against one not the best situation. Then again she had always best the odds when they were against her.

The one she held onto looked into her eyes unblinkingly. "What are-"

"you doing here?" Continued the other.

" _You're_ not welcome here." They said in unison. The one she had by the tie tugged it away from her with a hard pull.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. "Why not?"

"I think if I wasn't allowed to come in to this room then you wouldn't be either right?" she asked rhetorically. "So that must mean that you two don't want me here, which means you can't really kick me out because of that. That would be stupid, immature, and childish wouldn't it?"

Three arrows could be seen piercing both of the twins before they fell to the floor.

 _Baka twins. Who did they think she was to take orders from them. It's not like they owned the school or what ever._

"Higurashi-Taisho-san," said an unknown boy, smoothly pushing his glasses up. "If I may ask, why exactly are you here?"

 _What?_

"Ano..." Tilting her head to the side, eyes wide in curiosity she asked, "Who are you?"

 _This boy was definitely interesting._

There were two beautiful women right next to him, who seemed to be starring at her at first with a searching gaze and then with amusement and acknowledgement. One had white ash like hair, down to her waist while feathers cascaded down in intervals, skin so pale it made her seem more ghostly than she really was. She was tall so her reed-like frame made her seem longer as well as extremely thin. So thin that it seemed like a stiff wind could blow her away. Wearing a floor lavender length dress, it was molded to her body. It had long and dragging arm sleeves, a thin slash from shoulder to elbow showed slightly muscled arm, pointing out that she had been a warrior. So while she seemed fae-like and somewhat weak the strength I could see in her arms said not to be deceived by her looks. Eyebrows were nobly arched over blood red eyes that made me think of Kagura, with a small button like nose. Cheeks were so pronounced they seemed like they were poking out of her face in a painful manner. Aura flared ever so slightly before it calmed down to a light purple that was mixing steadily with the person next to her.

Tall as the other, her frame was more buxom than her companion. Her hips flared out, her breasts seemed to almost be popping out of her intensely green floor length dress. It was the almost exact replica of her companion, but where the other had a more high quality material, hers was much more practical. It seemed that it would last against the elements. It seemed to be coarser and something that would keep body heat. Her ears were almost like Sesshomaru's, but one was pierced with a chain from the tip of it to the lobe. The other had an industrial piercing with a solid bar of iron that flickered when the sun from the window hit it.

Whereas the one before was pale, she seemed sun-tanned from being out doors. Her face almost had the word warrior painted on it. Her startling pale blue eyes were filled with an inner fire that looked in to you with an intensity that they could almost rival Aniki's. And while she was buxom her face was thin, her nose slightly pointed up in a superior way, almost condescendingly. But when we met eyes she seemed to evaluate me before a smirk made it's way to her face. She had black onyx hair, contrasting greatly with the other and making them seem like an Angel and a Demon, that devious smirk not contradicting my thought at all. Her aura though was a mixture of the purple her partner had with and intense black interwoven into it.

Disconcerting. A black aura was not evil per se, but having only encountered evil 'people' with that colored aura instantly made her wary of the black-haired woman.

They both turned to face one another, then nodded before turning to look at me once more. Both had a true and enchanting smile that made them more radiant than what they already were.

They bowed their heads at her before slowly making their way to a small sofa. It was almost like they were waiting for something.

Or maybe someone?

 _The boy? Why? What could this boy possibly be?_

He seemed human. While his aura had pointed out as _other_ as soon as they both moved away, his true aura slipped out. He was definitely human. They also seemed to know what she was, while the boy didn't seem to notice she was anything but normal.

"Hm?" he asked looking closer at her. "My name is Otori, Kyōya, 2nd year here at Ouran."

"Oh," she said bowing in respect. Seeing that his companions were not interested in what going on she focused on the living people in the room. "Pleasure to meet you Otori-senpai, and to answer your question I am hiding from _them._ "

" _Them_?" asked a cutely child-like voice next to her.

Turning to see whom it could be, she looked in to adorable brown eyes with a mop of blonde hair that looked silky soft.

In short the sort of thing that pushed her button.

"Kawaii!" she yelled.

Before she could stop herself she scooped him up.

"You're so cute! Haruhi how could you keep this cute little boy all to yourself?" rubbing her face on top of the small boy she confirmed that his hair was indeed silky soft. "You remind me so much of my Shippō-chan when he was little and adorable."

 _Although he still does turn cute and adorable when he knows he's in trouble._ I thought with an inner scoff.

Soft giggling brought me back down to Earth and I turned to see Haruhi holding her hand to her mouth, before lowering it and looking at me. "Kagome we still don't really understand what you're trying to say."

Holding tight onto the adorable boy in her arms, she tried to remember what had caused her being here in the first place.

"Hm," she said, brushing against the small boys aura in order to calm him. "Oh, well I guess that's true."

"Well I was just leaving school, walking towards my car, when all these girls suddenly came up to me. I mean they had been all day. Asking me to join some club or whatnot, but never really understanding what they were saying I put it off my mind. So when they came up to me afterschool I just thought they were going to say goodbye or something like that. Then all of sudden they started to surround me and trying to take me somewhere. I tried to tell them that I had something to attend to but they were insistent in taking me wherever they wanted to go. They started crowding into me and just cornering me at the entrance of the building. It was so scary," she said slightly shivering.

"It must have been terrifying for you to be surrounded that way," said the small boy in his arms.

"Hm," replied the taller man that had been eyeing her and the small boy in her arms.

" _What we don't understand though is why you are here_ ," replied the twins, standing up from where they had been on the floor.

"Well I just kept running until I lost sight of them and somehow ended up here." The taller man seemed to be impatient for her to let go of the small boy, so she reluctantly put him down. It wouldn't do to make enemies of these people.

"But what _I_ don't understand is why are you here Haruhi, wearing _it_ and surrounded by all these boys."

It was truly the question of the century.

Looking deeper in her aura, she could tell that Haruhi was indeed human.

So the question that would not leave her mind was what was she doing around _other?_

Seeing her friend's deer-in–the headlights look, almost made her want to laugh.

"Oh you poor, poor child!" yelled out another. "They must have frightened you with their show of affection, scaring you off of women and ruining any chances you can have in having a normal conversation with the princesses of Ouran! Men, we have to do something to regain this man's honor! We will help you! You will not be afraid to speak to any more females. We will talk to the princesses to see why they have followed you to the point of scaring you away from them."

A hyper and dramatic blonde boy made his way towards her. He was waving his hands every which way and seemed to be in his own world. But what really caught her eye was that while he was beautiful, he was also _other._ His aura though was something that she had never seen in her life. It was almost like the clean and pure wind, the unpolluted air of the Feudal Era. It was like nature personified. As well as somewhat familiar.

 _But what was he talking about? Scaring me away from the girls? Where the heck did he get that idea? Was she supposed to have stayed and talked to the crazed females?_

 _Wait. Princesses? Was he serious?_

 _It was almost like he was another Mirouko or something._

"Huh?" I asked confused. Hoping that Haruhi could explain this to me I turned towards her. What I saw though made me narrow my eyes.

She was slowly inching her way towards the door, still wearing _it_ , and holding onto a fancy bag.

"Haruhi~" I sing-songed. "Where are you going? You weren't planning on leaving me hear with these strangers were you?" _Especially with this really crazy and melodramatic teen right?!_

"Heh," she said turning to me at once. "Of course not Kagome, what would make you think that? Ha ha ha. "

"So is anyone going to explain what is going on? And why is _he_ going on and on about princesses?" jabbing a finger towards the blonde who had brought out a white board out of nowhere and was surrounded by the twins and the cute blonde, with his guard. They were nodding at whatever it was he saying. Otori-senpai, was writing something in a black notebook, while glancing every once in while in both Haruhi's and I's direction as well as where his friends were. Talk about multitasking.

"Ano," she started before she was interrupted.

"Higurashi-Taisho-san," pushing his glasses up he closed his notebook in a quick flick. "If I may have a moment of your time, I think I can clarify why you were being chased."

"Really?"

"Yes." He stopped in front of me, looking down at me with a searching gaze. His dual spirits, looking over at their host.

Looking away from them, I turned to Otori-senpai. "Of course. If you can explain why I am being followed, I have all the time in the world."

A smirk made it's way to his face, almost as devious as the black-haired spirit. "Well it seems they want you to join our Host Club."

 _Cricket. Cricket._

Huh?

Did he just say-?

"A-Ano," I stuttered. "H-host C-club?"

"Hai, our Host club, with Haruhi."

" _Haruhi!?"_ I yelled out. "Haruhi's in a host club? Why?"

"Well now, that's because he was extremely clumsy, I beg your pardon, unlucky and broke a very expensive and valuable vase." He said, his expression not changing once. It was like he was enjoying this complete and utter shock we were all exhibiting.

"Oh, my Kami."

"Hey!" Haruhi marched over to us. "What the hell gives you the right to be telling Kagome what happened?"

"I assumed since you were both close friends that you would tell him sooner rather than later." A flash of his glasses before he continued. "Or was I wrong?"

Silence reigned throughout the room. All of us holding our breath to her response. Seeing that her aura was all over the place though, I could tell that she had not wanted me to find out.

"I get it," I said softly with a small smile. "You didn't want to tell me right? You didn't want me to try and get involved with all them ne?"

A soft blush made it's way to her face before she nodded once.

"Why though?" I asked confused.

She whispered so low I think only a demon would have been able to hear her.

"What was that?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"They're annoying!" she said in loud voice.

"Oh," I blinked my eyes. "Really? I knew about the twins but I would have thought the others were better."

"Well you're right not all of them are annoying, just the twins and the tall blonde over there."

The three mentioned went pale faced, before they started writhing on the floor in supposed pain.

"Yeah, I can see how that could get pretty annoying." I said in a serious manner. Shippō always pulled things like that so it wasn't a shocking thing to see.

"Well now that, that's been settled. I guess we could work something out Otori-senpai."

"Of course Higurashi-Taisho-san." The smirk he had now into a charming and obviously fake smile.

 _He was devious mind, I'd give him that._

It was unnecessarily quiet at the dinner table that night. Each of us in our own thoughts. While it was not unusual for it to be quiet affair-at least until we got to dessert, then all bets were off-the air then felt heavy. Pushing my food around in my plate, I thought about what I had learned that day.

There was an honest to Kami host club in my school. Not only that, apparently the one friend I had in the whole school was in it. All because of an 8 million yen debt.

Lets not forget the reason I was chased down in school was for me to join in.

I sighed. I really thought that I would have a normal high school experience.

Guess not.

Then again when was anything normal in my life lately. I was living with a more than a thousand or so year old demon, and had a five hundred year old kitsune son.

But now. Now I was actually in a host club.

The fork scraped against my plate, sounding loud in the tense room. Ignoring the booring looks of both demons, I continued contemplating the talk I had with the very devious vice-president of the host club.

I would join the host club, if he followed my conditions.

One: he would make the girls not attack me like they had earlier in the day.

Two: I would not officially join until the upcoming week, which was why I had told him to get the girls off my back.

Three: whatever I made from hosting would go towards Haruhi's debt, seeing as she had rejected my offer to pay it off.

Four: any other conditions that I may add to the first three.

The small smirk that previously been on his face had been swiped off with that.

I wasn't dumb.

I didn't know him, but by the way his aura was I knew that he could be as manipulative as any demon when it came to getting what they wanted. I had to have some type a safety net.

So that wasn't what was causing my brain to go into overdrive.

What was actually making me so anxious were the two demons next to me.

The two demons I could never hope to deceive.

Another sigh left me.

"This Sesshomaru grows tired of your sighing Imōto."

Tensing, I moved my eyes over to him.

Both their eyes were on me. One in worry, the other in a searching narrow eyed look.

Swallowing harshly I sent them a smile. "I'm sorry, just thinking about the homework I have to do. Well then I'll be leaving first, hm?"

Scooting the chair back I stood up.

"Sit," his voice broke no argument.

Slowly seating my self back down, I looked at the two."Well then I guess not," I softly whispered.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what is really wrong with you."

"Wrong?" I asked tilting my head. It was pointless, but I had to gather my thoughts. There had to be a way to soften the blow. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Hn," his aura was steadily rising.

 _Shit._

"Well, there was something," I said hastily. "My friend has a problem, so I just decided to join her in her club to help her out."

"Hn."

His stare never wavered.

Fidgeting in my seat at looked towards my son, pleading with my eyes.

"How did your meetings go today Otō-san?" Shippō broke in.

"Who is this friend Kagome?"

Double shit. He used my name.

Oh kami's save me!

"Actually you're the one that told me about her," I said softly. "The scholarship student."

"Hn," his eyes finally leaving mine. His aura though never wavered. He was definitely not satisfied with me answers.

"She's very nice and very dedicated to her work."

"So then what is it that she has a problem with?"

"Um," poking my fingers together, I took the plunge. "Well you see, she kind of broke a vase and she owes 8 million yen. So now she has to work with the host club. The girls in the school somehow got it into their heads that they want me to join as well, chased me across the entire school. So the host club offered me a position as a way to sort of protect me from the girls. I accepted the position as a way to keep the crazy girls from overwhelming me again and to help pay off Haruhi's debt."

All was said in one breath.

Shippō's face was one of shock. Sesshomaru though was just steadily looking at me.

"You joined the H-host club?" Shippō stuttered.

"Was that all Imōto?"

"H-hai?"

"Well then this Sesshomaru will like to meet this Host club in the future," he ordered.

I blinked at him.

"Hai Aniki."

"Training at dawn." With that he stood up from his seat.

Shippō and I just stayed staring at his back as he left the room without looking back. _Did he just accept that I would be joining the Host club?_

"Host club Okaa-san?"

"Hai."

"Are you really joining?"

"Hai."

"How are you going to hide the fact that you're a girl?"

"I don't know." I sighed. Yet another thing that had been on my mind.

"I hate that you won't wear the Ouran female uniform," my face turned down in distaste at that. "But I guess I could help you with that."

Eyes widening in surprised I turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Hm," he smiled like the cat that got the canary. "For a favor."

Fudge. This was not good.

"So is it true?"

"Yes."

"You always have to do things liked this huh wench?"

Laying down on my bed I was currently talking to my best friend in the world. It was a bit surreal to tell the truth. To be able to talk to him on the phone, to know that he actually even knew how to use it. It was very much mind-boggling. This at the same time only made me appreciate the world he was in. To know that I hadn't lost my friend was something of a relief. One of the many people I dearly loved, was with me even after all this time. "Well what else did you expect me to do? Haruhi is the first friend I made in school. I wasn't going to let her handle all this on her own. How did you even find out about this?"

"Kikyou." He said laughing. His mate's name no longer hit me like it used. It was what always should have been, something that always was and always would be. Friendship. I loved Inuyasha and he would always be in my heart, but there was no feeling of anger or pain to know that he had truly made a life with the person he really loved and always would. "I heard the runt asking her if she had any books that he could borrow on transformations and the like. When she asked him why he said-!"

With that he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Sitting up I hugged the pillow tighter to me. "It isn't that funny."

"It sure is wench! I can already imagine the proud and lecherous look on that baka hoshi." Though there was laughter on his voice I could also hear the tinge of grief too.

"Hm," I said just as softly. "He would have been proud ne? Afterwards he would start giving me unnecessary advice."

There was silence on both ends. Each of us in our own thoughts and on the memories of our beloved friends.

"Sango would have hit him with the hiraikotsu just to get him to shut up."

"Yeah, although she would have been blushing that I would be entertaining the female population."

Once more he started laughing, dispelling the last of the heavy atmosphere.

"So why did the kit want any transforming spells for?"

"We wanted to see if we could find something to hide the real me. I don't want to have to be discovered when I barely even begun."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty stupid if it was found out before the wolf even knew his 'woman' had joined a host club."

"Inu! You say one word and I will it you until you get to the center of the earth!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Always gotta ruin my fun."

Small bursts of screams could be heard in the background from his end. The sound of laughing was distracting but very nice. It was the sound of a home filled with happy children, of a happy family. Occasionally I would hear some of his older pups reprimanding the pups before they too joined the fray. I guess they had all gotten Inuyasha genes of being as loud as they could.

"Anyways how's everyone doing? They sound pretty rowdy this late."

"You know how the pups are. They're all over the place. There's no peace in this house. I don't know where they get it from."

"I sure as hell can." I said deadpanned. It was a no brainer where they got their energy from.

"What'd you say?!"

"They got it from you! Don't know why you act like some innocent schoolboy. I can already imagine the vocabulary they've been exposed to because of you."

"K'eh."

This only proved my point. Kikyou must have a halo from dealing with the twenty or so pups they had. How they did it? I had no clue. Remembering the smallest of the pups I warned him.

"My godson better not be using your words Inu!"

"What do you take me for wench? He's barely learning how to crawl, he won't talk for another ten years."

"I just hope that you control yourself during those ten years Inu, or else."

A harsh swallow was my only reply.

Feeling an aura rub against me, I moved the phone away from my ear.

There was something familiar about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. Concentrating, I could feel it on the furthest edges of the property. It was almost like it was calling me out. Wary, I pulled in my powers in. I could feel a chill of something running down my spine. My breathing began to pick up, sweat lining my brow.

"-ench!"

Who was it? I had never felt anything like this since before Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru was in the house; there was no way anything dangerous was going on. Right?

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Jeez wench, I've been calling you for ten minutes straight. What the hell is going on?" Concern filled his voice.

"I don't know." I said a bit shakily. "I think I have to go."

"Oh no you don't. Tell me what's going on over there."

Silence was on both ends. The kids were completely silent. I was unsure if they had been kicked out by their father or if he had simply moved somewhere else.

"I really don't know Inu. I have to go. There's something going on and I have to go and talk to Aniki."

"K'eh tell that bastard to take care of you or else!"

"Okay Inuyasha." I said softy, a small smile on my face. Even after 500 years he was still the same. "And stop calling Aniki a bastard!"

"K'eh."

"I'll call you another time yeah?"

"You better."

A click, and then the sudden tone dial. Putting the phone on its stand I stood up from my bed. The door to my room slowly opened. Freezing, I checked to see if there was another aura even near the door. There was none though. It was suspiciously silent. Sure demons could be as silent as death but there was something almost clogging the air. Tightening. Grabbing some of the small blades I had near my desk, I slipped as many as I could in to the band of my pajama bottoms.

I would not be caught unawares. I had to do everything to keep my family safe. Even if I had to go against the Kami's themselves.


	10. Chapter Nine: Of Pain and-

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host Club are owned by yours truly, each belong to their respective creators.**

 **Hello everyone! I am once more in the land of the living. For the past few weeks so much has been occurring that I can no longer say that I have a restful and peaceful life. *sigh* BUT! Never fear I will be more aware of the passing days and will (try) to update every Saturday instead of every Wed. I hope you all forgive me for this long absence and that none will hate me for this chapter as it is a tearjerker. I also hope that you will tell me your thoughts on how the story is progressing and what other things you would like to see in it. I await your comments and your sincere critics.  
**

 **Thank you to those that have followed and/or favorited my story! I greatly appreciate each and every one of them! As for those that have been with me from the beginning I hope that you all enjoy the upcoming grief and pain of this story and do not hate me for it.**

 **Without further ado -!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Of pain and grief-**

The once peaceful and joyful aura that surrounded the house on a daily basis was gone. Instead in it's wake, was a malevolent presence that seemed to be watching my every move. Scrutinizing every breath I took. It was spine chilling to say the least. The eternal hallway that led to the main stairs was definitely not helping matters either.

Walls covered in great masterpieces were once majestic and magical, now they were unknown and eerie, aiding in hiding the shadows, as well as casting illusions of things not there.

The handle of the steel blade bit into my skin, causing discomfort if only for a second. My bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor, quieting my breathing I moved fluidly, stance ready for the oncoming fight I knew would commence sooner or later. One hand held on to one blade loosely, prepared to lance it towards the first opponent.

With the way I the shadows were lurking everywhere there was no telling where the intruder would pop out of.

Where was Sesshomaru? He had to know that there was something going on in the house. I could practically taste it in the air. Could someone have harmed him?

No. There was no way anyone could even take on the old dog.

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

The sound of my heartbeat echoed through me. It sounded so loud to me that I feared I would miss any noise that would alert me of the one had dared to trespass on to the house of the West.

My back was to the wall, a slight measure of protection. Even with the sense the paintings lining seemed more like a hindrance than help at the point, I had to protect myself the best I could.

Moving stealthily I stretched out my aura, searching for anyone, but there was nothing. Except for the sense of wrongness that surrounded me, there were no auras around. Nothing to point me towards the direction of either my family, allies or the enemy. No one was home. My brow furrowed in worry. There was always someone. The staff or any of Inu's brood. An empty home was a clear sign that something was wrong.

The pathway leading to the main stairs was empty of life, stretching on and on. Eyes narrowed, I focused my reiki for any moment's notice. Breathing out I jumped out away from the wall, on to the landing.

Eyes widening in shock and disbelief the blade in my hand clattered onto the floor. The moment the scene registered completely into my head, my legs had given out and a harsh grief stricken scream erupted from my throat. In that single moment I was pain personified. Nothing else mattered, nothing.

****OHSHC***

A scream echoed loudly in to elfin ears, claws dug into mahogany wood, tearing into it as one would butter. Golden eyes flared red for an instant before they returned back to their amber color. Inside of the great and feared Lord of the West though, was an entirely different story. His blood was boiling, his beast was roaring to be let out of its cage in order to teach the unsightly individual in front of him a lesson that they would not soon forget. Imagination great, he could almost taste the pain and fear of the legendary and kami-like woman.

"What have you done to my Imōto?" his normally placid and cool voice, was infused with such violence that the presence allowed a wince, before once more schooling her face into an indifferent state.

"At this time, that is not of any importance," her voice strong and commanding impressed not the demon lord in front of her. If anything it seemed as if she was simply nailing the last nail on her own coffin. It would be complicated to lock a ghost into one, but the Western Lord was nothing but determined and vicious when getting his way or when protecting his pack. Of that no one could say otherwise.

"This One cares not for what _you_ believe is important or not," icy and dripping with contempt, the demon stared down at the once feared woman. With his great height he could discern the tightening of pursed lips. "Time is running out."

"Your Imōto is fine Lord Sesshomaru," her voice became more subdued. "She has simply been affected by something that she has stumbled upon."

"Do you think This One a fool woman? Do you believe that This One will take your word? After all the things you have done to the young woman who has become my Imōto, I would never trust you, there is nothing that will make This One trust what you have said. I wish to see my Imōto _now._ "

The tight leash he always had on his beast was slowly unraveling and would soon be torn. It seemed as the once live miko could see that, seeing as that not a second later the small whimpering and wailing of his adopted kin became prominent in the room. There in front of the one who created the Shikon was the curling form of Kagome, where tears were running endlessly falling down her cheeks.

Sparing no other glance towards his unwanted guest he knelt down to grab hold of the teenage girl/woman. Tugging her towards his chest he began to purr as he would one of his own pups. Soon her wailing slowed to small whimpers and those soon turned to almost unheard of sobs he only caught due to his demonic hearing. Lithe arms were twined tightly around him and moving her comfortably against him stretched his legs out to sit her probably on him. Her shaking form could not be controlled except for his great strength. Reiki danced along the room in sporadic burst that harmed none. Even in her great grief and pain the young woman allowed none to be harmed. This, even with the evidence of her pain, made the great Daiyoukai proud to call her kin, adopted or not. It also made his anger rise.

The woman that had caused it all, stare down at the pair with a slight hint of guilt in her eyes before clearing her throat to catch their attention. A warning growl was the only response that she received. Deeming it an urgent manner the reason for her visit she knelt down to their level.

Her hand slowly stretched out towards the small girl, an inch away from her objective though, a poisonous clawed hand slashed at her. The only thing that saved her from losing her arm was the fact that she was already dead. A once pristine and very expensive rug was not. The poison that had fallen immediately began disintegrate, almost reaching the wooden floor of the study.

"I understand your anger Lord of the West," she began, her hand rubbing the wrist that had been 'harmed.' "But there are things that must be discussed."

"Are you so heartless them _miko?_ " Voice tinged with disgust he continued, "One of your own is here on the edge of her sanity and you wish to discuss some matters important to you?"

"S-sessh," her trembling voice broke through the ancient's thoughts. "He's gone. My little baby, he's gone."

For a stilling second, no one dared to breath in the presence of tangible pain. A blast of youki manifested itself into a whirlwind that tore through the study at the strength of an oncoming tsunami. The howl of the wind echoed in an eerie and oncoming avalanche of pain and feeling. Its manifestation came to a surprise to one of the women, not the other. Both parents were in a state of shock at the pain of losing their only child. The father of a once troublesome kit rose in great fury, marks jagged and lips raised in a ferocious snarl, and as a ruthless hunter lunges for their prey, so did he.


	11. Chapter Ten: Revenge &-

**Hello everyone! I hope that everyone does not completely hate me for last week's chapter... *anxiously smiling***

 **But! Hopefully this chapter will explain things and rectify the grief and pain I have caused:))**

 **Also for those that have favorited/followed/reviewed you have a million virtual cookies and cakes! And for those that reviewed and had questions hopefully this chapter will answer those, if not you are more than welcome to PM me and ask away :D**

 **so without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Revenge and Warnings**

It was surprising what an Inu demon who had lost its pup was capable of. All of his strength was so focused on his pain and vengeance, the control he always had on his youki burst free and expanded itself. So strong was the once tightly leashed youki, it managed to hit against the walls of the room like a wrecking ball, destroying everything as easy as paper.

In an unprecedented event, a once ghostly and see through spirit manifested into a breathing and living being, with only the power of a great wave of youki. The grief stricken Lord of the West, as is his custom, took advantage of its moment of weakness and lunged. Claws wrapped around a slender throat and small feminine hands wrapped around a stripped wrist. Choking the small female, who had no chance against the great and feared Lord. All stories of his unmerciful nature were in her mind, reminding her of who she had, had the audacity to cross.

Kagome, still in a state of grief, turned to see what had so caused her Alpha to throw her away from him. There in the far end of the study, almost ten feet away from her, Sesshomaru had a woman who seemed familiar in an iron tight grip.

The small female was tightly grasping his wrist and was slowly, but surely turning an abnormal color. Even in the state she was in, she knew she could not allow him to harm an innocent bystander while he, himself, was also lost to grief. Shakily standing, grabbing onto the large desk next to her- to help her in her endeavor- she then made her way to the tensed form of her older brother.

"Aniki," her hoarse voice brought the red and feral eyes of the beast towards her. The jagged lines on his face were darker than she had ever seen and the pain that was there was something that would remain within her until her last breath.

"Aniki, I know that you're in p-pain," voice breaking, she swallowed convulsively before continuing once more. "But we have to deal with this in a different way."

Reaching her destination, she cautiously moved her hands towards the uncaged beast. His eyes followed her every move, but made no motion that he would attack her the moment she lay her hand on him. Placing her trust in that he would recognize pack no matter the circumstances, she raised her hand to his jagged marks. Ignoring the female presence, both Alphas of the Western clan, communicated in the only way that was truly needed-touch.

Beast and Miko in that moment were one in their shared pain and grief. The small blue-eyed woman-child soothed the agony the beast was in over losing not only a valued pack mate but his pup. The beast closed his eyes and allowed, for that moment in time to lay the reins of responsibility-of always having to be the strong one, to be the one to shoulder all and everything-into the small calloused hands of his pack mate and Alpha female of his pack. Pain filled blue-eyes widened in surprise at the whole trust the strongest person she knew, allowed himself to be seen as anything other than what he was, take comfort in his most devastating time.

In that instance the small woman-child, was given something that she would cherish and would protect with the same ferociousness she was not allowed to do when protecting her pup. Two souls would forever be bound in a way that it never would have if not for the unfair and callous twist of fate.

A small choking sound broke into the wonder-yet agonizing-moment to an end. The feral beast once more opened red eyes, anger and strength once more returning, as well as bloodlust.

"She will die," though guttural his words were understandable, letting her know that though his appearance was feral, her Aniki was in total control at that moment. "She is responsible."

Reiki powers exploded in the same manner that his youki had, eyes once blue flashed pink, before the returned to their normal color. A once expressive and happy countenance turned to that of cold-blooded killer, no known compassion was shown. A painful torture the only thing that seemed would be the only thing that would quench the thirst of revenge in her eyes.

"You are the one that murdered my son?" Her icy tone chilled Midoriko to the bone. She knew there would be consequences for her actions; she expected it. But what she never thought would occur was that she would plunge the holder of the Shikon to follow down the road of the youkai which she had long associated with, or that she would turn into a being that would fall in to the grasp of insanity. If at that moment they were to ask her what being she was more terrified of she would not be able to say with complete honesty who it was. Both were beings that had in mind things that would make those on the other end commit seppuku before risking the chance of being caught by them.

The claws that were once tight and restricting the airflow in to her lungs, now held her immobile for completely different reasons. There was enough for her to breathe in, seeing her chance she spoke rapidly.

"He's alive! Your son is alive, he's not dead."

A small whimper made it's way out of the female in front of her as she was raised and slammed into the wall once more.

"Explain yourself. Now."

"He is not dead, he is still alive."

"How?" Kagome's harsh voice broke into their conversation. "How is it possible that he is still alive when I saw him-"

Closing her eyes she turned away from the two, the vision of her son frozen-as still as the statue he had been turned into-was etched in to her mind. His face was that of anger and fear. Her son, her fearless and brave son's face had been filled with. She had not felt a single spark of his youki, of his aura, of his unique presence. It had been almost something out of those Grecian stories. And yet there had not been any medusa in sight, nothing to tell her what had happened.

"It is only part of the spell that I have cast upon this home for the short amount of time that I was to speak to the Lord of the West," her voice wavered for a moment before there was almost a questioning tone. "You were also supposed to be asleep for this time as well."

Sesshomaru's growl shook through the room. "You were going to do the same with my Imōto? You will pay for what you have done." Fingers dripping with poison arrowed towards the woman. A pink barrier got in between the two ancient's. The feral beast swung red colored eyes lined with fury to his pack mate. "Miko."

Not cowering at the look that had her pinned she bravely looked straight in to his eyes even when he demanded her submission. "Only she can undo the spell, if you kill her in this state we do not know if we will ever see our son-" a painful swallow accompanied her words. "Alive again."

The uncaged beast continued to look at her, running everything in his mind before he relented and unceremoniously dropped the woman to the floor. "Speak."

The two alphas of the Western lands looked at her, with a painful promise in their eyes.

"I have come to warn you Lord Sesshomaru of an upcoming danger to all the youkai and to the humans that are in the know."

Truth lined every word there was no deception. "How do we know that we can trust you after what you have done this night?" The alpha female demanded.

"I have seen the outcomes of all possibilities and the only one that has even a chance of triumph is letting you both know before the first happening."

"What 'first happening?' You will tell us what this whole thing is about!"

Letting her emotions get the best of her, Kagome began to let free on the reign of her reiki, making small burst of pink purification dance along her skin. It was an enchanting sight to those that had never seen something like this, which both of the Ancients had not. Even Sesshomaru that had been pushing the woman-child to her limits had not seen something of the like before. Her energy danced and sparked, lighting her features, making her appear ethereal, something out of the ordinary. "I have just lived through the most terrifying horrific thing in my entire life, I will not suffer through some half-assed warning that tells us nothing at all. There is always some type of danger for people like us, so you have to tell us what is really going on! You are out of your god-"

"Kagome."

Breathing in slowly she turned away in order to get herself under control. She let her Alpha continue on with the interrogation.

"My Imōto is correct in this. There is always danger to beings such as us. You will explain yourself to This One."

Standing proud, she looked like the woman who once fought against the hordes of demons that had once resulted in the conception of the Shikon Jewel. "I cannot. This is as much as I can."

"That's all you're going to tell us? You're not even going to tell us who or what is cause for your angst?"

"I cannot."

"How do we know that this is something serious?"

"It has been foreseen that if such events are to come, it could rival that of the destruction the evil hanyou would have wrought."

The truth of her words remained in the air. Power throbbed for a moment, as if it to prove that what was to come could be something that would either destroy or remake the world anew.

"So then what is the only warning that you can give us?" Sesshomaru's voice broke through the binding power easily. "If it is all you can say to us, the pain that we have suffered through is not enough for what you have told us."

They stared at one another, one with determination and the other wavering over the veracity of his words, and the pain she had witnessed from both parents of the kit. "There is not much I can tell you without there being grave consequences," she murmured, a sigh following. "But if you wish for success you must gather new and old allies, especially those that once fought alongside you to rid the world of the Shikon Jewel and the evil hanyou. It is imperative that you, Kagome, listen to the voices that will guide you in the quest of the truth of what really happened to the jewel."

"This all that you can tell us?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stared down the woman, seeing if there was a possibility that she would say something more significant, but her determination he saw there put a stop to those thoughts.

"Hn."

"So then there is nothing more that you need to do here?" Kagome's voice brought both of the Ancient's gazes to her.

"No. I came to warn the Lord of the West. My duty here is done."

"You will return my son to normal."

"As I will everyone that has been affected by the spell."

"Okay," she let out a small huff of breath, then with no warning she punched the once miko with a closed fist right in the middle of her face. The harsh crunch of a broken nose echoed through the study. The tall woman let out a cry at the sudden pain, clutching her injured nose with both hands were a dark liquid was slowly seeping out. With her reiki overshadowing her hands, Kagome threw the small orb at the woman making her once more ghostly and as dead as dead should be.

The blood that had seeped down evaporated as if it never was.

With a pop of displaced of air, Midoriko the creator of the Shikon Jewel, disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

"That felt really good."

A small huff came from the Lord of the West. Turning to face her Alpha she saw the down turn of his lips. And though he would deny it, it seemed almost as if he were pouting.

Shaking the throbbing in her hand she asked in a tremulous voice. "Are you proud Aniki?"

Looking at his Imōto he could see the eager look in her sapphire eyes overshadowed by the grief that still followed her even with the assurance that her son would be well once more.

"Hn." A small smile lit his lips.

As if by magic, sound returned and the feeling of auras brushed once more against Kagome, and feeling one in particular she rushed out the door to look for the one that had once seemed to be out of her reach in what seemed to be an eternity ago.

Her precious son, her little Shippō.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Love-

A/N: Hello everyone! Once more I have written a tension filled scene ! I know that all you want Kagome to begin her hosting duties, but I think this chapter is the point of no return, we will begin to deviate from the story from here and on. If I get enough requests for your favorite episodes with an Inuyasha twist then I will do so, but I think most of us want to see new things ne? Although there are some that I completely love! I am still undecided so then I leave it up to you my lovely readers.

Please tell me if there is something you would like to see or if there is something you don't like or what your opinions are I really am interested to know your thoughts :D

 **Also after posting this chapter I will add another snippet to Actions and Memories so for those who are following that story I have (finally!) writtent a new perspective :))**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Love and Acceptance**

Making her way through the house of where she now lived, Kagome hurriedly went to the place she had last seen her son. What normally seemed such a short distance now it seemed to stretch on and on, almost as if she would never arrive. Legs burning from the run up the stairs she was panting by the time she made it to the second landing. There almost as if he were sleeping lay her son on the floor curled in a small bundle of fur and paws. It seemed that whatever the _witch_ that had done had reverted him to his true form as a way to get over the shock.

Body shaking she knelt down to check on her little kit. Hand trembling she touched the soft fur, feeling the small puffs of air was so reassuring that she let out a relieved sob to know that yes, her son was well and truly alive. Letting her true feelings out she threw herself at her sleeping son and tugged his body to hers. It was difficult to say the least he was at least two times her size and had almost four times her weight. Even with this she was not deterred and did manage to hold his upper body to her.

At which is what Sesshomaru stumbled upon. The small miko was releasing sob upon sob on the form of his adopted son and holding him tightly. Although he too was beyond relieved that the once child he had raised was well and good, he could not allow the feelings that were churning inside be released, for if they were he feared he would never be able to cage his beast again. Walking towards the pair he lay a hand on his Imōto. It was a scene that was both heartwarming as it was heart wrenching. The family which had been reunited once more after such an ordeal. Yet as the leader of the West and as a male who had closed himself of all but to his family, he was not allowed to fall into the feelings that churned in him.

Fury and pain still shimmered in citrine eye. There would definitely be an augmentation in the protection that followed his family at all times. Nothing was going to harm those under his protection, especially the ones that lit the dark caverns of his heart.

****OHSHC****

Throughout the week that Shippō and her had taken off at school she had diligently studied on all the school materials as well as the book of curses that Kikyou had had one of her many children to drop off. It had been decided that both of the heirs to the West would take a break from school, and even if Shippō did not know the real reason for it, he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Only Kagome knew that it was a way for Sesshomaru to feel calm during his time of adjustment. His beast was not wholly pleased in the way things had been resolved.

Otherwise there was a sense of peace, of calmness for the moment but both Sesshomaru and her were not the same. They seemed to almost hover over their little kit, and everyone had taken notice, yet not one word was breathed as to why it was.

No one seemed to remember what had occurred that fateful night. Everything was the same, it was as if their mind had been wiped clean of that moment in time, no matter that they had woken in places that they would never ordinarily 'fall asleep.' Since no one wanted to admit out loud that they had napped during their working hours they had no clue that the entire household had been placed under a powerful curse. So then the household was for now keeping their thoughts to themselves.

As for Shippō he had been confused to find himself in his true form, he had then spoken to Sesshomaru on training harder in order to have a tight rein over the control he had on his beast. Sesshomaru and I had agreed to let everyone continue believing what they would. Though she was the only one besides him that knew the danger that was arising, he had denied the help she willingly, if not forcefully, offered. She had taken to speaking and almost stalking him in order to consider that two heads were better than one. Yet he continued to refuse, as was the moment now.

"Please Aniki!" she yelled frustrated at the obstinate Daiyoukai. "You have to admit that we can work together to find exactly what Midoriko-" a disgusted look crossed her face at the name, "-said was a great danger to us. I do not believe that she was being paranoid over the issue. Otherwise she would not have come to us and warned us about it. She would have instead allowed it to resolve itself in time, but she said that this was the only way she knew could prevent a catastrophe from occurring."

"This Sesshomaru will investigate on his own, you Imōto, will focus on your studies," his voice was beginning to show the strain that he was under. That more than anything, pushed Kagome to continue pestering him in allowing her to help. It was not that he could not handle everything-he was old enough to know how to manage his time wisely-but it was the worry over his family, the rage that still simmered in him that was going to make him lose control and no one would be able to help him return to his humanoid form, if his beast so desired it so.

"No," she stated defiantly. "If you don't let me help you, then I will take matters in my own hands. I will do this with or without your help Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the cold and distant voice of his adopted kin. Never before had she taken things so far, not since their first meeting five centuries ago. Her eyes showed her resolve, the determination to defy his every order. Knowing how she was, knowing that she would do what she believed was right no matter the consequences; he knew she would go through with it.

Staring at one another for an indeterminate amount of time, they both saw the apprehension that lined their eyes. Each were worried about what could be so dangerous for a dead woman to come and warn them about it.

But that did not mean that the Lord of the West would so easily give in, if anything it would make him more determined than ever to stop his Imōto at any cost.

"You dare defy me in this Kagome?" Silky voice was deceptive in its softness, "Are you challenging your Alpha?" Slowly standing from he had been sitting he made his way to the young woman who continued to stare at him.

Fear never made its appearance, but the tightening of her shoulders showed that she was wary of the way he was making his way over to her. Five centuries had changed Sesshomaru, in many ways good, in others not so much-at least not for hos enemies. The way he used to fight changed completely. He no longer ended his enemies in a quick and painless way, no. He preferred to show his enemies the true pain of their foolishness and if that meant he had to revive them when his lessons took a turn for the worse then so be it. He was to be feared, to be a being so superior that none would dare cross him or go against him.

So to have found out that there was something that was planning to harm those under his protection, to not even know _what_ the true danger was, was beginning to burn his infinite patience away. It was definitely too bad that he did not have infinite patience to begin with.

"This One does not challenge her Alpha," her voice was soft, placating. Her eyes on the other hand definitely were not. "But my Alpha is being foolish to not accept the help being offered."

In a blink of an eye she was slammed in to the wall, her head bounce against it once. Coopery iron made itself known in her mouth, the pulsing sensation on her tongue made her realize that she had probably bitten herself from the harsh impact.

"Ningen you have trespassed more than once this night," with each word, the claws that were around her neck tightened, not so much in a way to kill, but as a warning of who was the true Alpha of their pack. "I have permitted some allowances in the way you speak to This One, but no more. You will respect your Alpha in his commands or be punished in the ways a traitor would. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. But I will then go my way to understand what this danger is."

"This One begins to tire of your persistence Miko. Either you follow my orders or I will have you removed from this country and not allowed entrance, until my say so."

Blue eyes widened in shock, disbelief and pain. No. He wouldn't do something like that. That would be beyond cruel. To take a pack member away from their pack from their families and all they held dear would be a sure way to turn them insane. "All those here will stay here. You will not be allowed to see them until I see that you obey This Sesshomaru when he orders it."

A soft whimper of denial made its way out of her throat.

"You understand then? You will not interfere in my investigations nor will you hide things from This One."

The harsh thump of impact sounded loud in the room. Claws had let go of their victim, allowing gravity to do its job and bring down the, still, shocked miko to the ground. It was unbelievable that the one person who had trained her to be so strong, could make her feel like a weak and insignificant child in less than a second.

"If there is nothing else, leave."

No other words were spoken, and the small woman-child stood slowly from the floor, where once there was a proud and fierce warrior now stood a lost and numb child. If for a moment the Great Lord of the West felt a twinge where his heart was, he pushed it down and away.

"Sessh," her broken voice, so disillusioned, so disappointed made his frame freeze where he stood by the grand window that showed the darkening sky outside. "Watashi wa mada anata ni ani ga daisuki. *"

Golden eyes bled red for a moment before turning to their normal color.

With that the door of the study closed with a soft thump. It was then that he realized that even with all the knowledge gained throughout his long life, there was no denying that he was still many years off from learning from his mistakes.

* * *

Translation

*Watashi wa mada anata ni ani ga daisuki = I still love you big brother

I know that I usually do not write long phrases in Kagome's native tongue, I just felt that this would have more of an impact on her acceptance of who Sessh was and that even through it all she still considers him her brother and still loves him for who he is. This also alludes to something else ;))

Until next week my lovely readers!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Chocolate-

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have missed not one but two (!) updates! I sincerely apologize *deeply bows***

 **BUT! I hope this chapter more than makes up for it. I was also going to update a bit sooner this week since I will unfortunately be very occupied on Fri, Sat, and Sun, meaning I have three days to make a new chapter and update. *sigh.* I am a bit stuck on how I want to proceed after this chapter but fear not I will prevail! Lolz.**

 **On another note I would like to thank all those that have followed/favorited this story. I have reached more than 100 followers, I was so happy to see that there are more people reading my story.** **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **I have also been thinking about putting up the poll as to what pairings I should do.**

 **Kyouya/Kagome**

 **Honey/Kagome**

 **Mori/Kagome**

 **Kaoru/Kagome**

 **Hikaru/Kagome**

 **Sesshomaru/Kagome (Cecilia54 I absolutely love [!] this pairing but I will leave it to the voters)**

 **?/Kagome (my mystery person)**

 **Mori/Kagome/Kyouya**

 **Kaoru/Kagome/Hikaru**

 **Mori/Kagome/Honey**

 **Sesshomaru/Kagome/Mori**

 **Sesshomaru/Kagome/Mori/Kyouya/Honey**

 **Harem (The top picks!)**

 **If you have your preference let me! I will post up a poll when I have received a good amount of votes so that it will be fair for everyone.**

 **So then here is chapter 12!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Chocolate and Honey**

* * *

"Kagome-sama," Minato-san said with hesitation. "Are you alright to attend school today?"

Looking up I could see the worried lines surrounding dark brown eyes. His aged face made me realize that even with Sesshomaru's strict demand that we hold ourselves rigidly in front of those that served us-there were some that could and would cross the line when it came to my well being. At the thought I let out a genuine smile, one that it seemed had not made its way onto my face in what seemed like forever.

"Hai," I whispered softly, turning to the side and looking out of the car window. "I'm fine Minato-san, just had a lot of homework last night."

It was a blatant lie and I knew that with his nose he could tell, but it was the only thing I could say.

Knowing it was all I was going to say he accepted the answer I gave him and allowed a noncommittal sound out.

I said softly, but with my true feelings, "Arigato Minato-san."

The car once more turned into a peaceful and comfortable feeling, something that was hard to come by these days for me.

Returning to school while the danger that hovered over us was uncomfortable to say the least. There were so many people around in school, so many auras that sparked with _Other_ that I felt as if I was being stalked. Followed. It was very disconcerting.

Shippō (at this moment) couldn't be of much help since we hadn't let him know what was bothering us. The whole thing was something I could not escape at school and definitely not at home. I was always trying to search for something that could possibly point me in the right direction, a sign as to what was so threatening to the whole demon society and to the ningen(s) on this plane. To no avail.

There was absolutely nothing, no sign or hint. Sesshomaru on the other hand had achieved something. He now had guards posted everywhere, absolutely everywhere. Whereas before they would only walk the perimeter of our home, they were now stationed in every entrance/exit of the house. Because of this I felt closed in and caged. Not a very peaceful feeling to have in your own home.

This had also raised a few eyebrows and murmurs. Rumors where spreading amongst the staff, but for the moment there were no answers we could give them and nothing that would-once again- allow them to be feel safe in the house they had called home for so long. The guards were not limited to the house either. They were to follow Shippō and I wherever we went. I know that there were some that used to follow me when I was not with either Shippō or Sesshomaru, or even Minato-san, now though…

It mattered not if I was around them- I had three other escorts with me.

At school there were times where I just wanted to walk out the gate and not look back, to go to Mama's and eat Oden or even just play with Buyo anything to get rid of this heavy feeling that had begun to follow me since the argument with Sessh. Then when it got to be too much for me, I felt something around me that screamed safety and serenity. I was unsure what it was. I could sense that it was something like an aura projection, something that demons-parents- were wont to do to calm their pups/kits/litter when they were having nightmares or when they needed that reassurance of parental love. This made me feel at peace and calm. On the other hand I was unsure if this is exactly what it was or if it was part of their hunting instincts as a way to harm, the possible ways of a hunter. It could possibly be a demon's ability to calm its prey.

Even with knowing this that I could be in danger at any one moment- I allowed myself to let down my guard a bit. It was necessary since I tended to tense every time someone even approached me. It was nerve-wracking. But Kagome was nothing if not tenacious. She had already lost one year of school, to let this ominous thing that was pressing down on them make her veer away from the duties she now had, was definitely _not_ going to happen. Everything that she had so hard worked for, everything she had gone through was not going to go to waste. Especially not now when she had the surname Taisho. It would be a smear on their prestigious 'line', the one thing that Sesshomaru, her Aniki, had for so long and so hard done to pave the way to what he was now. No matter that even if the only ones that really mattered to her would allow her all the time in the world to have her adjust to her newly appointed life and duties. Or so everyone thought.

The real problems that were circling in her mind were not the pressures of her new life, or what her Aniki and being part of his lifestyle was expected of her. She was nothing if not adaptable to new things, it would be silly to be scared off by that when she had once been thrust 500 hundred years into the past and surrounded by demons. No adjusting to riches and fancy dinners was not the cause of her current melancholy and deep concentration, but no one could know of that yet.

There was no one except Sesshomaru who knew her true thoughts and feelings on the things that were going on in her mind at the moment, even if he wasn't present to see how much the fight they had had was affecting her.

So it was normal to that she had no real feeling to be surrounded by many people-people who did not know what could happen at any given moment- as well as not being able to distinguish friend from foe. It was amazing though, that with so many around there was one aura in the entire school who could calm her, and allow the barrier-a barrier that at that moment was fluctuating with the need to expand itself and show that she had the power to take down anything that could bring harm to those under her care harm-she had around her powers stay low and unnoticeable. For the past couple weeks, not matter how much and how hard she searched for it, she could not find it. Even with all the different things on her mind the one thing that was at the foremost at the moment was the Host Club.

Kyōya had started to drop hints of when she would be joining when she would go and visit Haruhi during club hours, which was also another problem that she had unknowingly caused. The twins, the blond king and the females that were there had began to either threaten, harass or plain squeal every time it occurred. Headaches were becoming the norm lately.

Then again when was life ever fair to her.

"Kagome?"

Jolting out of her thoughts, she noticed that the whole day had been spent thinking.

"Ah," she murmured, blinking owlishly at the small brunette that was standing in front of her. "Hai Haruhi?"

Doe colored eyes stared intently at her, "Is everything alright?"

Was everything all right?

No. No it was not, but she didn't say that.

"Hai," the same fake smile that had began to take residence on her face made its appearance. "Everything is fine. Just worried for the quiz we will be having in our Data Analysis class. You know math is not my best forte."

Snatching the small briefcase next to me, I stood up and headed towards the door. All the students had filed out and were making their way to their designated clubs and activities. One of which both Haruhi and she had. Thinking it time that she follow up with her promise, she made her way to the music room that the Host Club ruled in.

"I think that today I will finally take all assignations."

The footsteps behind me paused for a moment before they continued once more, "Are you really?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure about that?"

Now it was my turn to pause.

Was I really in the mood to converse about frivolous things, to flirt and amuse the females of the Host Club patrons?

No. Definitely not. But if there was one-thing humans were in the habit of doing it was ignoring and/or procrastinating until it came and bit you in the butt. It was human nature.

So thinking of that she replied the opposite of her true thoughts, "Hai."

Once more resuming her walk, she steeled herself to a few hours of boy, fashion, and other frivolous talk that the girls of Ouran would subject her to.

It was times like this that she truly hated being right. Half an hour had passed and she was already counting down the seconds for her to leave.

"-me-chan?"

Would it be possible to leave?

"-me-chan?"

No. Kyōya would definitely keep her here until the club ended. He had been putting of the females of Ouran until now; he would tie her to a chair until all her assignations of the day ended.

He was definitely a sadist beneath that veneer of gentlemanly behavior.

"Kagome-chan."

Something bumped into her nose causing her to jolt herself away from her inner thoughts. Sapphire blue eyes crossed themselves to tip of her nose before clashing with marble like black eyes. Looking up she saw Honey-sempai with his ever-present Usa-chan, who he moved away from her once he saw her attention on him, staring down in concern at her.

"Yes Haninozuka-sempai?" she asked tilting her head to side. It was surprising to see the small third year near her after avoiding her after their first meeting.

Chocolate -momentarily sharp-colored eyes stared at her before turning to his normal Lolita personality, "Would you like some cake? Sweets always make me feel so much better! Haru-chan said that you were worried for your upcoming test but I know chocolate always helps me concentrate better."

A plate with small fudge brownies with a dollop of whipped cream on each one made its way towards her. She could feel all the hosts-as well as the guests of the club-eyes on them, especially charcoal grey eyes. Starring down at her sempai, she grabbed the small handkerchief that was part of the uniform and cleaned the small stain of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, with a small smile. He so reminded her of her small kit sometimes.

"Only if you help me," she replied softly. "I don't think it would be fair to eat all these by myself when I know you've been looking forward to eating them all day Haninozuka-sempai."

Eyes widened in surprise for a second, before they shined with happiness, "Of course Kagome-chan."

"Why don't you sit here with me then?" She turned to her guests who had had their eyes on their interaction the entire time. "Would you ladies mind if Haninozuka-sempai joined us for a bit?"

The girls in front of her furiously shook their heads in a negative motion, allowing for the small man-boy to take a seat next to her, and placing Usa-chan on his other side.

"Thank you ladies I truly appreciate it," saying with a small grateful smile towards them. All turned a furious red at the sweet smile they had not seen since the beginning of the term. Everyone who once saw the cheery first year knew something was wrong but no one had been able to uncover the source of her melancholy and were steadily growing more and more worried over the fact that they could do nothing to help. Even then when they had all his attention they could tell he was not truly with them, instead he was so in his thoughts he had failed to notice the third year calling out to him.

This in no way though detracted from their need to be near the new host. Even with his attention elsewhere there was a sense of 'home' and love that exuded from him. That and even when he was in deep thought his handsome looks became more otherworldly, he turned into a being that could not be touched and that could protect and care for those that did not have his will. All in all it was a chance to be in the presence of someone so different, so majestic.

Not that their host had any notion of their true thoughts. He simply believed himself to be a new novelty in a world where everyone knew everyone since childhood.

"You know Kago-chan you can call me Honey," said the once again chocolate covered boy. "Everyone calls me Honey so you should too."

"Hn," slender fingers held onto a small brownie, delicately wiping away the small crumbs from her own face. Taking a sip of the tea near her she served the third year his own, to swallow down his third to her one.

He definitely resembled her kit when she would take candy and sweets to the feudal era in what seemed so long ago.

It was while being there, in the place she had so dreaded coming to when she decided to commence her hosting job, that the tension and the stress of oncoming danger that she allowed herself to enjoy the present and allow the future to be what it would be.

The true smile all the females had been charmed with made its appearance, making them all giddily squeal inside. For those in the host whom had not seen the true and real Kagome, were all reeled in, making them realize that maybe, just maybe, they had just found another soul that would fit in perfectly with the misfits that they were.

Who knew it would be a small boy with his Usa-chan who would bring the real Kagome out once more.

 ** _'Arigato, Honey-sempai.'_**

Dual thoughts thanked the ecstatic third year.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Of Inner Thoughts-

**Disclaimer: I do not any way own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Of Inner Thoughts and Meditation**

* * *

"You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue." (C. Joy Bell C.)*

There is something that prevents me from closing the gap that is slowly-but surely- getting larger between Sesshomaru and me. My courage deserts me the moment I try to take that step.

 _I am a coward._

There was no reason for me to be afraid. This fear I had did not have a rational answer. A month had passed since that fateful day and I felt the fear burrow deeper and deeper in to my psyche. It was even beginning to get difficult to be in the same room. This was obviously also the worst thing she could ever do. The silence and indifference between the two was not just catching the attention of all the staff and their families but she was sure that it would also attract the attention of those that would take advantage of the disaccord, of the rift between the two leaders of the Western pack.

She knew this, knew she had to do something to turn things back to how they were but no. The irrational, emotional side of her, would not, could not make the paces with the man that had given her the hope to be more than what others thought she could be. He was her protector, but also her tormentor, he was the cool fresh wind as well as the heat that rose from fire, her strength but also her weakness, the sun and the moon, everything. He was her sensei, her brother, her Alpha. To be rejected would break her more than what Inuyasha had done to her in the past, and though she had forgiven both him and his mate, the scars lingered, they stayed but they were wrapped diligently and with care. All because of her Aniki. Sesshomaru had painstakingly healed those wounds with his words, actions and his patience- as much as he had had back then at least.

So instead of facing the things that could come from the confrontation, from the words each would say-she ignored it, ignored him. She was not yet strong enough to be cast away from her pack.

The host club-more specifically Honey-senpai- had in some way allowed her to see what the true heart of the problem was, accept that even with all the heartache and the pain she had gone through in the past, she was still that optimistic and fragile girl she had been before going into Sesshomaru's care.

Where once there was peace and sense of security now she was once more filled doubts and the fear of before. It was wrong to project these feeling on my Aniki. It was not our fault; no it was the time and the circumstances that were making the decisions and choices of how we were going to react. In all honesty I think that the whole argument between us was actually a bit overdramatic. While I was emotional and prone to blow my fuse, Sesshomaru was the cold and indifferent analyzing all the perils, calculating what was the best course of action to be taken. But-

There is always a but.

He had shut me down. He had not allowed for his family, for _me,_ to be there and support him, to be at least a tenth of what he had been for me so long ago it seems. The pain of rejection (no matter that it had been for protection or for him to gather what information he could) was too much for the barely mended heart of mine. All that surrounded me now was could have been's instead of the would be's.

And so armed with these thoughts, armed with the knowledge that I knew my Aniki, knew his thoughts and actions I gathered my courage and began to stride towards his door.

Only to stop before I even made it to the door of my room.

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, defeater of the vile Naraku, sister to the feared Sesshomaru-the Killing Perfection, was held back by fear and hesitance.

And the she would not deny it any longer.

She was a coward. When it came to Sesshomaru, she always would be.

****OHSHC****

Now the Alpha of the West might be the greatest and most feared leader of the Demons that resided in the Ningen world-some would even say of all the three realms as it was- perfect in every way, envied and desired by both females and males. It was not egotism that made him say this, it was but simple truth. It was also this sense of self that made him realize that he knew when he had done wrong. It would be foolish to deny it, stupidity in itself for this allowed an enemy to take advantage of. So it was throughout the weeks that he ignored his beloved ward that he began to once more go in a quest of supreme conquest. But it was not of the world or of powers but something that was wholly much more difficult, something much more time consuming as well as much more dangerous.

Human/demon emotions.

Yes, the great and feared Lord of the West, a ruler in the Makai world, the top dog so to speak, could admit that he could have one-he could not stress that enough-shortcoming, and it was the fact that he did not have a deep understanding of what ruled his Imōto. In truth it ruled his adopted his son as well-it was expected as during his most easily influenced time was spent with the miko and had been rescued from the perils of their world. But Shippō was still a demon no matter that he felt that he and Kagome were the same, they were not. He choose to allow his emotions to run high, to be able to adapt to the going-ons of the world around him. So again it was fairly easy to determine that what and how his adopted son would act/react. That though was mostly based on the many years that he had spent with him, as well as the mannerisms and actions his adopted son had adopted after him. So in _essence_ this meant that he did not really understand the emotions that his pack was known for.

Not only was this shortcoming an annoyance to him-it was a slight to his name and line- but it was an embarrassment to know that his _brother_ -he thought with disgust-had more of an understanding on emotions than him. Both thoughts (of repairing the damage between him and his female Alpha and being of higher standing than his half-brother that he) distanced-more than the norm-himself between him and the rest of the world/his pack. He had to delve in to his profound psyche and see what was the reason for his lack of understanding and for his inability to allow his feelings to be known. At least to those he considered worthy, which in reality were his adopted son and sibling, and a few of the more intelligent ones from his half-brother and mate's brood.

The pain he felt in the separation of his pack was something of a surprise truth be told. Reason said it was due to the fact that he had centuries of company with the kit and had waited for centuries for the one adult female who had thought him that he was worth more than what others put on him, not that he had known what had lay so deep in him.

Sitting in a clearing far away from the house and his pack, he meditated, digging deep in himself. It was in doing this that his mind turned to the meeting that had began to slowly-too slowly some would say- change him to what he was turning into now.

 _Flashback_

The night was windy but the heat from the suns rays earlier in the day could still be felt flowing upwards from the ground. The contrast was something that small animals of the wild greatly appreciated as it allowed them some protection from the cooling night-the soothing smell of cherry blossoms was fading, proving that indeed the spring was giving way to summer. His small ward was safely tucked in a cave not far from him, keeping her warm during the instability of the weather. It was during one of his many patrols throughout the night, that he heard small sobbing somewhat disguised by the harsh rapids of a nearby river. He would have most likely walked by without once sensing the presence if not for the small sound.

This had of course raised his curiosity seeing that there were not many that could so completely hide themselves from him. Searching for the source of the anguished hiccupping he delved deeper into the forest until the soft smell of sugar and honey made its way into his nose. Stopping for a minute he contemplated the thought to maintain his distance from the tantalizing smell and ignore the smell of distress souring the sweetness that always seemed to surround the small figure.

Seeing that she _had_ helped his ward when she needed and kept her entertained when their groups crossed paths he deigned it worthy of his time to see what had the small miko in such distress as to cause her to be sobbing her laments by the river and very much away from her usual companions. So was his thought seeing that he could not sense or smell his bastard of a half-brother. Continuing on with his pace he crossed the tree line that had hidden the small form of the miko. She was holding her knees to her chest and hiding her face from all and everything. The sight was disgusting. This was the supposed Shikon no Miko?

"Miko."

The female jolted at his voice and quickly turned to face him. Puffy red eyes greeted him as well as tearstained cheeks.

"S-sesshomaru-sama," she stuttered, voice hoarse from her sobbing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

Cerulean eye locked on to golden amber, one filled with despair and pain, the other with cold indifference, as well as with the disgust he felt. Shame coated itself over the miko, making her hide her face once more.

"If you don't mind Sesshomaru-sama could you please let me be?"

A tense silence once more filled the chasm in between a greatly feared Daiyoukai and the greatly sought Shikon no Miko.

Ignoring her plea he did something that he never would have done before his ward came into his life; he began a conversation with another being. "You are troubled."

Once more cerulean eyes looked up to see the intimidating figure of the Daiyoukai. Never before had he cared about the small female but something was in the air that signified that in this one moment in time something would change, drastically so. Never one to ignore what his senses had warned him of, he followed, reluctantly and with disagreement plain in view for everyone to see.

The miko continued to look at the Lord of the West, confusion in plain sight for all to see.

"This Sesshomaru knows that ningen females are weak and known for their bouts of random bursts of crying," he said, disgust underlying every word. "It is unfortunate that even the half-breed's female would be so weak as to be unaware of when an enemy approaches, especially being the most sought after Shikon no Miko. It is a disgrace that one such as _you_ could have ever gone against one such as I and lived to tell the tale."

With no other word, or wasted deed, he unleashed his _dakkoso*_ and sending it to the unprepared Kagome, marking her face with it. She sat there unnerved that she could have easily died and all because Inuyasha's bastard of a brother came upon her when she was at her most vulnerable.

Anger like no other began to roll through her. Anger that she was in a place not of her comfort, unknowing of what this world as she was and that she could so easily be replaced, anger that she was seen as weak, at the unfairness of the world she was currently in, all this gave her the chance to call up the power that she had (what seemed) long ago used against the one who had brought all this upon her.

Jumping up from where she was she threw herself at the one who had so callously attacked her with no care in the world. Blue and white surrounded her, distracting her opponent if only for a moment by the intense light, allowing her to catch him unaware and not wasting this one in a million chance, tackled him to the ground with the strength of a professional American football player.

Both of them tumbled to the ground, disoriented. Kagome having had Sesshomaru cushion her fall was quick to stand and get the bow and arrows that had been carelessly thrown when she had first gotten to the edge of the fast moving river.

The once pristine Lord of the West allowed his beast to come to the forefront, angered at himself for allowing a _human female_ to get the best of him. Once straight lines became jagged, amber became feral red. The twang of the a released arrow made its way onto his ears, with instinctive drive he moved away from the prospect of harm and the thwack of the arrow hitting the tree made him realize that even when the half-breed's female could have harmed him while unaware with her reiki she had only fired an ordinary arrow.

"Leave."

Red eyes turned to look at the miko who stood in perfect archer pose with another arrow notched and aimed at him. It was not unlike that which had happened what seemed like long ago. The arrow this time though had a small orb of her power at the tip, unlike the first time she had confronted him and had broken through his armor though was the intensity that lay her eyes. There was no doubt that she would fire her weapon in hopes of harming him, there was also an underlying frost that had never been present in her before, not even when he had cut through the half-breed. It seemed that the miko was slowly but surely growing in to her powers, but there was still something that held her back from her true potential.

His eyes followed her every move; the tightening of her arm muscles, the deep concentration that made her furrow her brow, every little thing, nothing escaped his sight. Recalling his beast back to his cage, he stood at his full height and contemplated an enemy he never knew he had.

"You have grown weak miko."

Silence once more filled the clearing, but the tension of the moment had by no means dissipated, if one could say it had grown exponentially.

"What are you saying Sesshomaru-sama?" She retorted, "Did you not just say that I was weak?"

"Indeed."

The blue-eyed girl from the future stood unsure of what he was saying. She had grown but was yet weak? Is that what he meant?

No, she was sure he was just making fun of her, confusing her as to distract her. That had to be it.  
"I don't understand what it is you want, but leave, I have not the patience to deal with another son of the Inu no Taisho."

"Hn," contemplating stated. "So then it is the half-breed's fault that you are in the middle of this episode."

Fingers tightening on the grip of the bow, and on the fletch.

"It is not surprising," seeing that the ningen female would relax, he took the reins and turned his back towards her, before settling on the nearest tree. "It seems that is the hanyou's specialty."

Lazily he raked his claws into his long mane and picked the few leaves that had managed to make their way.

Perhaps seeing that he was not going to try anything, the miko put her bow and arrow down, but by no means put them away from her person.

She was still wary.

Good. It showed that she was not as stupid as others of her race were.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" she asked seriously. The lack of his title made the Daiyoukai pause in his ministrations and narrow his eyes. He continued on, ignoring her disrespect if only for this one time.

"This Sesshomaru wants for nothing _ningen_."

Or maybe not.

" _Shitsurei shimashita._ "* She grudgingly allowed. He had so far been coordinal; except for the small skirmish they had both been involved in.

Even if it had been his fault to begin with.

"Hn," a regal nod followed. It was surprising that the miko could be formal and respectful. There were few that would have admitted their wrongdoing. "It is not what I want Miko, it is something that is demanding."

Her brows once more furrowed in confusion. It was plain to see that she had no understanding of what was happening at the moment.

"I don't understand."

"It is easy to see that your awareness of self or of danger has not grown," his eyes closed, allowing him to see the power that surrounded the glade that had enveloped the young priestess, like a mate would envelope its lover. Her aura was surrounded with a fine sheet of ancient magic that flowed through her, patching up the holes that were spread throughout her. Her spiritual self seemed to be in agony and yet she showed no mark that it was so. It seemed that indeed he had judged her wrong, if she could withstand the pain on a daily basis. What was the reason for it, he did not know. It was with his inane sense of inu-curiosity that he asked this of the one that had wrought it in the first place.

Gold still eyes opened to see the object of his curiosity to be standing where he had last seen her and peering in to the dark night sky. "Miko."

Sapphire eyes turned towards him, "Hai?"

"What has ravaged your soul?"

Her eyes widened in shock and then turned away at once.

"Not offense Sesshomaru-sama but that is none of your concern."

"Hn."

Silence once more. It seemed to be something out of the norm for the young miko. Every time since they had first met, all she had heard from him had been insults and death threats, something that he had done once he saw her but now calmly looking at the sky she had but moments before looked at and seemed to respect her wishes of not wanting to say anything on the subject of her soul.

There was almost a peaceful feeling over the glen. Once again something that was definitely out of the norm for the company she currently had next to her.

"There are some rumors This Sesshomaru has heard when traveling of course," a delicate snort accompanied it. "I am not one to listen and believe in them."

Confused but nonetheless interested on what brought this on she asked what could possible be that stayed on his mind.

"I have heard of a miko that was once dead and is now alive. It is also stated that she and you share an uncanny resemblelance."

A harsh swallow was all that met his statement and the acrid smell of rotten fruit floated in the air.

The nauseating smell forced a small twitch from a regal nose, the scent itself gave him answers to some of the questions he had.

"It is also true that she was once the guardian of the accursed jewel of which you are now hunting down. If she is once more alive would it not then be logical that she once more take the reins of it? Why would she let an amateur with the bow and arrow, an onna that cannot defend herself, a mediocre-"

"Stop-"

"-Miko, a female with no decorum-"

"-Please-"

"-Unknowledgeable in the basics of her livelihood be allowed to protect an object of great power from those that would desire to have hollow supremacy over those weaker than them. With all these facts do you think that you are worthy?"

Air shimmered around her; fluctuating with her emotions, power steadily rising to plummet once more. It was more proof that she would not be able to deal the vile abomination the final shot.

"It is unfortunate that the Kamis have somehow blessed someone so inadequate," so saying he slowly stood as regal as ever. "It is obvious that they are slowly losing what small amount of power they used to have."

Ignoring the small pulse of power full of anger, he marched away, deeming the small onna unworthy of his person. Whatever it was that had once made him think her a slight step above her race was now no more.

"I know that I am weak."

He stopped, head tilting slightly to the left; it was not unlike his canine brethren did. His curiosity peaked at the onna's confession.

"It is something that has been abundantly made clear countless of times," a harsh bitter laugh accompanied it, something he hated to admit, made him sympathize with her. The sound was that of bitter resignation mixed with defeat. "I care not to make excuses of why I am the way I am. Everything you said tonight is correct as much as I would like to deny it. I know that I am nothing more than-"

Abruptly she cut herself off, her breathing harsh and labored.

"An unnecessary phony copy of who was once strong and able."

The small whisper made him realize that indeed many of his suspicions had been correct and thus slowly realized why the Kamis might have an interest on one such as her.

As to verify his thoughts the power throughout the glen dispersed and fled to the small woman who had fallen to her knees with great heaving sobs.

It was in that moment that the Great Lord of the West, the most feared Daiyoukai to ever (and that ever will) exist made a decision that would forever change his life and the ones around him. It was also with this that the Kamis finally breathed out in relief of finally having another Daiyoukai give them a rest from his ever present nagging.

"Hn," turning he looked down at the despaired woman, his eyes narrowing ever slightly at the _un_ slightly scene. "Is that all?"

Sobs decreased in their fervor and the smell of her confusion permeated the air.

"W-what?"

"Is" a small step, "that" another, "all?"

Reaching his destination he looked directly down onto red and sapphire eyes. Sooty lashes were damp with the tears she had shed, cheeks wet with salty trails made him once more question what exactly it was that he was doing.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Hn. Your name onna."

"Higurashi, Kagome," more than a statement it was stated questiongly.

"Are you? If that is your name would you not be more sure of it?"

"Yes," Anger began to tinge her voice, obvious that she was beginning to get frustrated with his questioning. "It is."

"Then present yourself accordingly, onna."

"My name is Ka-go-me, not onna. If you asked for my name wouldn't it be obvious that you would use it?" indignation filled her at the ignorance of the Daiyoukai. Why did he have to be so difficult? What was he still doing here anyways?

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself _onna._ "

Standing from the grassy patch she had been in, she looked more closely at the eldest of the Inu No Taisho. Why couldn't they just say what they meant? Why did they have to be so, so-

Blue eyes widened at a thought. Wouldn't the great Lord of the West pride himself in knowing all his enemies? In knowing whom he would always have to confront to get to what he wanted? So then it stood to reason he would know who she was especially since she had already striked at him in the past in order to protect Inuyasha from himself during their last confrontation. Not in the least that the Inutaichi always called out her name during their times of battle. He would have to be deaf in order not to hear them.

More to sate her curiosity than to obey him she repeated herself, "Higurashi, Kagome. My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Hn. So is not obvious who you are? You are Higurashi, Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Once more she fell to her knees, but this time in shock, the shock that the one person who would sooner cut her head off would comfort her in her feeling of inadequacy she had developed from being compared to her predecessor.

"You fall in despair rather quickly," he cold statement brought her out of her thoughts focusing on him once more. "It is not the inferiority complex you hold towards the undead miko that holds you back, but your unwillingness to believe that you can be more than what once was."

His last words remained in the air, as he slowly turned and walked away. It was true that without the interference of the Kamis he never would have even spoken one word to the foolish miko, especially more since this scene was something that made him remember the last conversation he had with his feared sire and that made him realize that he was turning into something other than what he had once greatly achieved to be. It seemed that his father had more power over him dead than he ever had alive, something he had not thought possible.

"Lord Sesshomaru," thoughts of his father were put to the side for later contemplation when he heard the strength in the miko's voice.

In what seemed to be the theme of the night he once more stopped to hear what else would happen in this Kami blessed glen that seemed to holding them in. "I know that I am weak and that you probably hate me as much as you hate Inuyasha, but please," she swallowed harshly, "Please teach me how to be more than what once was."

"What would This Sesshomaru gain?"

"The feeling of having helped someone in need?"

Eyes narrowed down in anger, even if inside he was scoffing at disbelief at her audacity. It seemed she had returned to her fiery nature. "Hn."

"No?"

 _"Don't know why I thought that would actually work,"_ she murmured to herself, before it seemed something occurred to her.

"I may have something that may interest you," she hesitated for a moment, and then with an assured nod continued. "I can tell you what the future may hold."

A dark slim eyebrow rose at her assurance of what she promised. More and more questions were being answered. If what she said was true-

Scenting the air surrounding her, the scent of self-assurance was clear.

"Hn," he said looking towards her from the side of his eye. "We will discuss the price for each of your lessons."

The smell of lavender and honey made it way to his nose. A wide smile not unlike the one that his ward had graced him the first time they had met made its way onto her face. It was unavoidable then that the thought would soften his eyes ever so slightly that it made the miko blink.

Turning away from her he threw over his shoulder, "prepare yourself miko, for This Sesshomaru will not hold back, even if you are ningen. I will come for you in seven days, say your goodbyes for you will reside in the Western Palace until I deem you fit."

And with no other word he disappeared.

A sigh escaped the blue-eyed miko.

 _"I really hope I don't regret this."_

A smirk made it's way onto his face.

Soon they would know the answer to that.

True to that, they did. It came to no surprise that the beginning of their training had made the miko regret even stepping foot in the Western Palace, but within the first couple of weeks of their routine, they had both (the trainer and trainee) noticed definite improvement and had continued on, no matter that the miko threatened. So time came and went, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and such was the time when they came to the final confrontation with Naraku.

During the time before this though, that the Lord of the Western lands began to see that there was more to humans than what he had once believed to know. Or so he began to believe. Later it would be proven to him that there only a select few who had the ability to surprise him and let hime think better of the race that destroyed what they did not know and the very thing that helped them maintain life.

But the small miko, continued to grow more and more, to truly be a warrior and someone formidable. Something that he knew had so very much bothered (continued to) his half-brother. Which he would not deny had very much amused Sesshomaru.

Slowly but surely throughout their day to day basis, the blue-eyed miko wormed her way into his heart something he had believed only his once small ward would be the one to do so. Maybe it was the fact that she was genuine in her feelings and expressions, or her loyalty to those close to her, whatever it was, had ensnared him as he had seen all the other's be caught by her charm and ability. It had been a shameful thing he had to admit to himself then, but it was ultimately that, that had allowed him to become more than his feared sire, more than that he had hoped to achieve, it was because of this that he fought against the centuries of stagnant emotions.

All for a small woman with sapphire eyes.

****OHSHC****

If there was one thing that could make the ever-sagacious Otori Kyōya was not being able to know everything about the beings that attended or worked for the Ouran Academy. He prided himself in always having information on those that got too close to those he considered family, so to have a new host and know nothing about him, grated-more like frustrated him to no end until he felt like hunting him down to beat out the information he needed out of the new host-on his nerves to no end. All his sources were tightlipped about Taisho-Higurashi, Kagome. There were only rumors from those that attended the Academy about the new student but that was all. For someone to hide themselves from everyone so well had to mean that they obviously had connections better than those he did, and if there was something that could always get his blood pumping was a worthy challenge. If it was the last thing he ever did in this world he would know everything there was to know of the Taisho-Higurashi, Kagome.

* * *

 ***This quote actually put a lot of this chapter into perspective for me, and allowed me to finish it. Just thought it was something that should be added :))**

 **A/N: It has been too long since my last update and for that I sincerely apologize. I really did not know how to finish this chapter (as well as having a brief fight with a certain Inu!) even with all that I would like to say that it turned out better than I thought it would. Even so I truly hope you all like it and please tell me your sincere thoughts!**

 **As for the pairings I will be putting up a poll on my profile.**

 **When? Well I kinda want to add more scenes with the Host and Kagome before that.**

 **Quick question for everyone: Has anyone read the Night Huntress series?**

 **I was actually planning on writing a InuxNH fic but I'm unsure if anyone would actually read it.**

 **SO please let me know what you:**

 **#1: thought on this chappie**

 **#2: what you would think of a InuxNH crossover.**

 **Lastly I would like to thank each and every one for their continued support, without you this story would be no more. It came as something of a surprise how many followers this story has and to tell you the truth it had me crying of happiness. So thank you.**

 **Ja~Ne until next chapter :D**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Inner-

**Chapter 14: Inner Ramblings**

* * *

"Your numbers are increasing steadily," slender fingers pushed up the frames that had slipped down a noble nose. "At this rate it will not be impossible to achieve the one thousand guests mark."

"Hn," a small framed male stood arrogantly next to the glasses wearing vice president of the Ouran Host Club, hip cocked and arms crossed in front of him. "I still don't understand why it's such a big deal to come here day after day to see the same thing over and over. Even if we do have random themes twice a week."

Seeing the two more rational and cool of the hosts together was an odd sight. It was rare to see the Knight of the host to be chatting with the Shadow King when it was normal for them to maintain the most distance between one another.

Something that the rest of the hosts found somewhat of a surprise considering that their fearless Vice President was not known to be so un-nerved by tasks that would normally be second-if not thrice-guessed on. Of course something that the other hosts did not know was that Kagome had been aware that the last few days Kyoya Ootori had been –in an unobstructed or suspicious way, it would not do for her to find out that totally of his observations-following her around during her daily assignations. Being around demons and their habit of always trying to get her in their hands for whatever nefarious reasons was something that had taught her-and had been ingrained in to her in various painful ways by He-who-will-not-be-named-she had to know what went on around her at all times. Ootori may have been keeping his distance and walked around doing his usual routine but there was always the feeling of eyes on her when she was not paying attention (or at least when she was seemingly not paying attention), and those glances felt more clinical than the usual perusal of 'his' physique.

Kyoya walking around to check on everyone was of course not out of the norm for him, seeing as he was just making sure that everyone was happy-and by everyone she meant their guests. Choosing to get so near her when she was hosting though _was_ out of the norm. He had only felt the need to do so the very first time she hosted, and having deemed her 'capable' he had left her to her own devices.

Now he was skulking around and she was-to say the least-a bit irritated over it. So it was while this was occurring that she decided to do the same (turn-about was fair game!) following his every move and to see what exactly the Host Club's vice president consisted of. She knew nothing of Ootori or the others and wallowing in her self-imposed misery, she decided to distract herself with the hosts.

One thing that caught her attention about the 'Shadow King'-something she had heard the twins call him and which she thought fit the vice pres. to a 'T'- was that he had the chance to be more than that which he was and yet he didn't seem to regret it or chafe at or move away from the 'King'. His ghostly friends had not made an appearance since that fateful day, and more than likely would not while she was here, which made him more of a mystery and she so dearly wanted to unravel. But it was not easy. He seemed more than aware of her thoughts and seemed to make it a game to see who would find out more about the other.

There were of course things he had been doing, like investigating about her past and her origins.

The only reason she knew about his 'research' was because it had raised a red flag, or so Shippo had said. He seemed to have blocked her files on her real identity and who she was, which of course made sense since they had powerful enemies who would anything and everything against them, so the safety of her family had to be protected at all cost.

So when say someone like Ootori seemed to want to delve in to her life history no matter how secretly and discreetly, the pack would be the first to know.

It was with his subterfuge and his willingness to always look out for his best interest and after his small family that she forgave him. As well as preventing a certain kitsune from dealing out his sense of justice towards the second year.

She had been trained by one such as him, so while he was barely growing into his sneaky and more than able self she knew he would make a worthy opponent and in the best of circumstances a strong ally.

Sneaking behind him she tried to see into the black ledger he had on him at all times. She was barely able to catch sight of his impressive elegant writing before he snapped the book shut. Turning he lifted an imperious eyebrow and looked down on her.

"Can I help you with something else _Taisho_ -Higurashi-san?"

This was also something that he had been doing as of late. Emphasizing her more prominent last name, which she assumed was the more intriguing thing for him. There had not been a formal announcement that she belonged to _Him_.

In all honesty it was something that had begun to amuse her. He was polite and good natured-nothing at all like he was with Haruhi at times-but not to the point that he treated all his guest. He was on the fence-clearly-and no doubt it irritated him to no end.

The grimace on his face a clear indication.

It was poetic. She shouldn't have to be the only one going through it.

"No," she leaned back, rocking on her heels. "I am just curious how someone so on top of the chain of evolution follows someone like him."

Both turned to the blonde who was currently harassing a majorly angry Haruhi.

Both stared placidly for a moment taking the shenanigans of the blonde in to account and their _other_ senses on everything else.

They were two souls who clearly were made completely different from the rest of the population, both so similar; both who would fervently deny such a thing.

The same was said for all the others, each one had something that called out their uniqueness, that yelled out that for all their _human_ appearances they were clearly something else.

Their auras advertised it for anyone with the ability to see.

For instance, the most captivating of auras in the room belonged to the so called 'King' of the Host. It called and brought something that had seemed lost to the new world that she lived in, so used to the openness and freedom she had experienced in the Feudal Era it was refreshing to experience it again even if it was in the form of a certain violet eyed blonde.

For all his seemingly obliviousness as well as a bit of obnoxiousness, his aura always seemed to have an ingrained sense of loss and sadness, yet not once was that pain demonstrated on his face. It was quite a feat, considering that she who had learned from the best about withholding any emotion from her face still winced and conveyed her sadness when she least expected it.

Not to say that he did not get on her nerves, he did. Frequently. It was irritating when he would start reprimanding her for being near Haruhi, which no doubt was beginning to get to the small masquerading girl. So even for all that she admired him and his unfailing cheerfulness she sometimes wished he would stuff a sock in it, because sooner or later she would. Literally.

Just like now.

"While Kyoya is someone that is best at his numbers and all the dealings of the club, there is more to it than that, you have to…"

Spacing out of what he was saying she took a moment to remember why she was here.

Haruhi. That's right. She really didn't deserve to have to go through this alone.

"As to your previous question my dear, dear novice. It is simply in the nature of humans to want to be surrounded by beauty and to be admired at all times."

Having been chewed out by the seemingly only female in the room, he had in his nature heard her comment to Kyoya as to the point of this farce and his willingly following the cheerful blonde.

"You mean you want to be told your pretty on daily basis?" she said incredulously. "I knew you were conceited but to this level is actually very disappointing."

"No!" he hurriedly exclaimed, hands shaking to and fro. "I meant that our wonderful _petite le fleurs_ enjoy being complimented and to know that our attentions are only for them. You see, our Princesses need to know that they are-"

Drowning out his words I took back previous thoughts. Maybe he was just an obnoxious blonde that loved attention a little _too_ much.

Kyoya had taken the chance of the 'King' distracting her to make his retreat to his ever trusty ledger and laptop.

The jerk.

Catching sight of the troublemaking duo of the Host club, she turned her attention to them. They were up to their usual routine of bothering Haruhi, until she abruptly turned and began yelling at them too. They were something of a contradiction.

A bit disconcerting too.

Always together, never more than a foot apart-especially with their incestuous act-but there was a feeling of loneliness that called out to her awakened mothering instincts, to cuddle them close and say everything would be okay.

Something she was sure of would not be appreciated and be reconstructed as something else, seeing that she: one, could not say that she had comforted a small kit that had suffered from the same symptoms, and two she was masquerading as a male. It was also more than obvious to anyone with two eyes that they clearly had an extreme animosity towards her.

"Hey Dono-"

"-you do realize that-"

" _You've been ranting to yourself for a good ten minutes? He hasn't been listening to you."_

Lighting struck the King and promptly he went to his corner of woe. The twins on the other hand began to tease him mercilessly. Blank-faced and ignoring their nonsense she continued on, seeing to the rest of the host and what else she could learn of them.

It was strange to see so many type of _other_ being so close to one another and seeing them entertain ningen females that for the most part seemed to be in love with their beauty than with who they really were. If there was something she had learned in the Sengoku Jidai was that beings of their kind did not do much without thought. They planned every last thing to the smallest detail.

Haruhi was the only female that seemed to be-in unconscious way-aware of them. She ignored the occasional non-human feat they could commit and continued on her way. Either that or she was complete oblivious to what each act truly meant.

She could never really tell.

"Gome-chan?" Sapphire eyes blinked back into the present to clash with honey-chocolate eyes. The wisdom in the eyes was blinked away before flowers began to float around the small third year. "Would you like some cake?"

Cakes of all kinds were laid out on the small round wooden table that was presently empty of all female guests, and only seated the ever present guard of the small boy. Morinozuka was a very quiet as well as very guarded, someone who could possibly earn Sess-

Shaking the thought away she focused instead on the third year who had somehow wormed himself into her heart. Admittedly not something _too_ hard to do since he was so precious and open to everyone.

"No," a soft smile gracing my lips. "But thank you for offering Honey-sempai."

"Mou~" he pouted. "Not even a tiny piece?"

Staring at his teary eyes, I relented with a sigh. Sitting down next to Morinozuka-sempai, I smiled at the joyous laugh of Honey-sempai who began to list off all the cakes he had.

Catching the small smile on Morinozuka's face, I stared-wide eyed-at the difference it made on his stoic face. Where once he seemed unreachable, he now seemed to welcome anyone and seemed to be someone you would be able to confide anything to. Charcoal-grey eyes snapped me out of my musings and before I could help it a small blush made its way to my cheeks at being caught staring at the 'wild' host. Swiftly turning away from him I focused on the ramblings of the small host, missing the glint that passed through his cousin's eyes.

* * *

Intense grey eyes followed the petite figure through its passage of the room, the one person-after Tamaki-that had him almost wanting to yank on his hair in frustration. That of course would not do. If there was one thing that he held pride in was his ability to remain cool and collected at all times.

But that at the moment was currently not the case. Everything he had tried, all the things he had attempted so far in trying to finding who-specifically more to the point who Higurashi was associated to- exactly it was that Higurashi, Kagome was, was moot.

Whatever means he had at his disposable had been exhausted. There were others he could use, but those would raise a flag for whoever had hidden the original files and all that had to do with Higurashi.

The Ootoris' were known to never be thwarted and to know that there could possibly be someone out there that could, set his blood boiling.

It truly had been a long time since he felt so… _alive._

Things were definitely getting interesting.

A calculating smirk made its way on to his face.

Colossal by the looks of it.

Those in the room who saw steered clear, a shiver racing through them.

Someone was in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** My dear readers I am truly sorry for the long wait. The last few months have been hectic. I know that is no excuse so I only beg that you not leave me and my story. *brings out the puppy dog eyes* _Please._

 _Ha-ha._

So I have been having some problems with my oh-so-stubborn characters which is why this chapter is more of some inner thoughts and the like. I truly, truly did want to make something amazing and fantastic to make up for my long absence but alas this is what came out.

There is also some 'snippets'/x-overs that I have been working on so I will try to post that this weekend and hope that you approve ^. ^

I will be taking request and if I have read and/or seen it (be it anime/manga/movie/book) do not doubt I will not make something.

 **One last thing this is very important:**

 **I have made a poll on the final say-that my readers would like- on who Kagome will end up with. It is in my profile, if there is some other pairing that you would like I will add it but the final say will be from popular demand.**

Thank you so much and please don't lose your hope in me, I will continue this story, never fear !:D


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Of Past Memories-

**Chapter 14: Of Past Memories and Dreams**

* * *

 _One year before the final battle: (Two Months into Training)_

"Do you regret coming here Miko?"

Panting she glared, eyes filled with loathing at the Daiyoukai in front of her.

"No," she gasped out.

Precariously balanced on a pointed spike, the sun burned through the many layers she was forced to wear. Two long sleeved shirts that were once snug and comfortable were now loose fitting and torn in various places, the bandages that bond her breasts were showing through some of the holes and soaked through with her sweat. The Chinese fighting _hakamas_ that she was forced to wear, were also torn and the only thing that was saving her dignity at the moment were the leggings she had learned to wear at all times, when confronting her _sensei._

"Posture Miko," he growled out before an acid whip cracked near her ear. "Why are you here Miko?"

Straightening her already rigid posture, her weight pressed down harder on the pike. The other leg was crossed, while her hands were in prayer form in front of her. She ignored his words, focusing instead on not crying at the pain of having to stand barefoot on the spiked training post.

Three hours had come and gone, three hours of immobility and a blazing sun her only reward.

It was unbearable!

"It seems then that This One will have to work that much harder. There has been no improvement and This Sesshomaru wastes time that could be put to better use."

Fury swept through her.

 _What the fuck?_

Had she not obeyed his every demand. Had she not abandoned her family and friends. Had she not left her poor kit alone and crying- _begging, pleading her-_ to not leave him.

Two months of _training_ -torture more like- left a toll on her body, scars that would never fade littered her arms from sword fighting, but her soul was suffering the pain of the separation between her and that of her pack. It was something that the _Lord,_ her sensei, seemed to look down on her for.

Jumping down from her previous place, she landed on her wounded heel on the wooden _tatami_ that lined the entire floor of their fighting arena. The sudden weight on her numb leg made her stumble for a second before she regained her stance.

"Miko." His voice was so cold she was surprised that the room continued to be so hot. "This One did not give you permission to abandon your post."

"I really," she panted out. "Don't care. If you want to make me leave, it won't happen. I have been here for two months and I will not leave until I feel that I have accomplished what I came here to do. I have suffered more at your hands than I have ever suffered in any other youkai's but if it means that I will be able to protect my kit from harm in the future I will put up with you being an asshole."

The air turned artic before she was slammed into the floor, Sesshomaru staring down at her, golden eyes cold and unmoved.

"What was the first lesson I thought you miko."

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember. There had been too many -pain-filled! - lessons he had felt that she needed to learn.

But the only one that he seemed to always drum into her head was-

She gasped out, "never let your emotions get the best of you."

"What was the mistake you made just now."

"I let my emotions overrule my common sense."

A clawed hand gripped her ankle in a restraining hold, turning her upside down.

"Since you seem to feel that standing on the training posts are too much for you; you will stand on your hands for an hour."

"Sesshomaru-!"

"Were your words just now meaningless?"

"No."

The blood rushing to her head made the room spin, forcing her to have to close her eyes once more. Soft, silent measured steps made them open only to see black boots fill her vision, the hand on her ankle became her focal point.

"Never pay attention to the taunts of your enemy Miko," Sesshomaru's voice sounded so far away, so focused on the sensation of his calloused hands made her aware that he for all his iciness and perfection, he still held _im_ perfections. The callouses on his hands testified that his superior abilities came from training himself until he became his name- _The Killing Perfection._

"So it was a lie?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, was it a lie that you were going to be training me harder?"

"Hn."

Letting go of my ankle he continued to stare at me before seating himself against the wall across from me.

If all the blood in my body was rushing to my head and distorting my vision, I could have almost sworn that Sesshomaru had smiled.

Even still goosebumps made their way on to my arms and made my mouth stay shut.

 _No need to prod at a sleeping dog._

 _Six Months into Training_

"Kagome-sama!" The blue eyed beauty turned, anchoring herself before a small body crashed in to hers.

"Rin-chan," her arms came around the small girl before she picked her up. "Running away from Jaken again, hm?"

Wide doe eyes stared at her in awe, "How did you know Kagome-sama?"

She leaned in conspiratorially, Rin closed the space between them, hoping to hear the secret of her ' _knowing_ ,' "I would do the same thing Rin-chan."

The soft giggles of the small girl in her arms made a smile appear on her face.

"Miko."

Both dark-haired females turned to look at the Lord, who was making his way towards them.

"Do not encourage Rin."

Both looked at him with innocent looks.

"What ever could you mean Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said curiously. "Rin and I were just commenting how we should take her lessons outside today. I was thinking I could teach her about the herbs Ami-san has been teaching me while I was here."

Golden eyes narrowed at her bald-faced lie. The miko for all the she had been in his household for six moons still insisted on being the cheerful and opinionated girl he had seen with his half-brother.

No matter the lessons he forced upon her, she had not changed. Well emotionally at least.

Physically her body was now that of a warrior. Everything about her now seemed to radiate power, the turbulent and untrained miko powers she housed had calmed and lay just below her skin. She had improved greatly and though he was loath to admit it, he had to say he held a grudging respect towards her. Her determination to correct her wrongs only made her worthy of his time. There were times though that like all humans she would stumble, but it would not last long, and would then throw herself into her training with a ferocity that astounded the Lord of the West.

Emotions for her had become something that made her much stronger than if she walled herself away from them. Something he had learned during one of their more bellicose sparring moments.

"This Sesshomaru will go with you."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise before another wide smile appeared, "Well since we're all going, we should make it an outing and have a picnic."

"Would that really be okay Sesshomaru-sama?" doe eyes sparkled with joy.

The toothy grin and those wide innocent eyes made Kagome hug Rin closer to her, "You're so kawaii Rin-chan!"

Rin giggled joyously, snuggling closer to the young woman who had been turned in to a mother figure.

Sesshomaru stared at both females, the sweet scents of their joy relaxed his usually tense posture, a tiny-invisibly so-smile make its way to his aristocratic face, wiping it clear off when they turned their attention to him.

"So then we are having a family picnic!" Kagome exclaimed, turning to head towards the kitchens. "Meet us by the front entrance Sesshomaru-sama. Rin-chan and I will get all the things we need."

The Killing perfection continued to stare after the miko and his ward, her words running through his head.

 _Family._ When did he agree to that? They were only student and teacher, nothing more, nothing less.

Even with that, the Western Lord, headed towards the entrance of his castle, never knowing that the warmth in his chest was the beginning of something _more._

 _Two Months Before the Final Battle_

Silver locks cocooned her from the rest of the world and opened her towards a more vibrant beautiful one. Slender fingers grabbed a lock and twirled it, enjoying the soft silkiness of it. Gold eyes stared in to her, while clawed hands tangled in raven strands. There was nothing but the two of them, making her wish that nothing could tear them away from this moment.

"I wish we could be here like this forever," she whispered leaning in to his warmth and tugging him to her. Falling on top of her, their long locks tangling in to one another, hips pressed so tightly that if not for the barrier of clothing they would have been so close to completing an age old dance.

 _The heat of his body scorches her. He is her sun, her fire in a cold night._

Pressing in to the soft body beneath him, they both let out a wanton moan making the small woman beneath him throw her head and exposing her slender neck to his hungry eyes.

"I would like nothing more than that," his voice rumbled out making the sound travel through her.

Shivering she tugged him even closer until his lips touched upon her pulse. A clawed hand slithered beneath her shirt causing goosebumps to rise and cover her, the thrumming of her heartbeat was loud, blood rushed, staining her cheeks in a becoming way.

 _Rage, hate, disgust…were but a distant nightmare, the dream of her was all he needed._

"When will we be free to love one another?"

The hushed desperate tone, made the hand rising to cup her breasts pause. Golden eyes closed in despair as the scent of her tears made its way to his nose.

"One day we will love with no restrictions," he said harshly, fangs grazed her fluttering pulse. "When that day comes I will shout it to the entire world and never let you go."

 _The world…what need was there but his love?_

Crushed in to his unyielding chest she allowed his passionate words to reverberate throughout her. Tears made tracks down her cheeks, and the pain in her chest never diminished. Worst yet, it had grown exponentially.

"Do not cry koi," his distressed tone brought her out of her misery. "It is not the time to cry. Let us enjoy this time together."

A sob was swallowed down, pushed with all her might, "You're right. Let's enjoy the little time we have together."

A rumbling agreement made a wavering smile appear on her face.

 _So little time…_

Her hands that had been wrapped around him made their way on to his chest pushing him.

Allowing her to do what she wanted, he leaned away from her. Hips rolling, she threw him on his back and climbed on top of him. Raven locks cascaded down, hiding them away from light of the moon shining down on them.

 _No matter that Tsukuyomi was looking down on them, this moment was theirs._

Arms and legs caging him made the satisfied smirk on her face made an enchanting sight.

An angel having a demon in her sights, with the power to make even the greatest of youkai shiver in dread.

And yet…

The power of their feelings made them unable to ever turn on the other.

 _Do you have something to protect?_

If it was asked of him, if his life was the difference in allowing her to live…

He would give his soul in an instant.

Nothing would be too much in order to have her here in the world where she was brought by the kami to do only good.

A precious angel delivered for his redemption.

"You are mine anata," bending she slowly trailed her lips along his. "I will never let you leave my side."

Her powers rose with every word, emphasizing them.

 _He was her reward, a gift in the form of power and masculinity all wrapped in one._

She would love him. She could only ever see him. No one else could ever compare.

Slowly the clearing they had been in began to disappear and leaving a black trail.

The signs of their time coming to an end.

" _Aishiteru_ Sesshomaru," she whispered longingly in to his lips.

Golden eyes stared in to hers, turning scarlet.

" **You are mine,"** he growled.

She smiled brightly ignoring the tears that slid down her pale cheeks.

 _Watashi mo aishiteru_ Kagome. _Never doubt my love for you._

He was never one for words, but his meaning was never lost.

Their love was impossible for many reasons… but there was one that spoke for itself.

 _The only time she could have with him began when she closed her eyes, and ended when she opened them._

 _Strength and power were worthless when the only time he could feel_ _ **alive**_ _, was when he buried his conscious. Dreams were all he was allowed… and that would never be enough._

Scarlet eyes opened before they gave way to citrine. No matter how many times he tried to dispel the frivolous dreams that gave way every time he allowed himself to rest, they retuned more viciously than the one before.

Love. Passion. Desire.

They all equaled the same thing.

Suffering. Pain. Weakness.

He lived in darkness, he was a creature that could never touch heaven.

She lived in the light, she was a creature full of life that could never be allowed to fall to the pits of hell.

His existence had never been so bleak.

 _After the Final Battle_

He was never far from her, and she never strayed away from him.

The inutachi were aware that there was something completely different with the young time traveling miko, but it was hard to pinpoint what.

Strength was obvious, as she had grown in to a warrior that gave Sango a run for her money, but there was something that they were missing and none could say what it was. Nonetheless the injuries and the wounds they had received from fighting Naraku and his endless amount of minions pushed the thoughts to the furthest corners of their mind were they would be forgotten.

All but the smallest of their group.

Shippo had known that there was something different with his adoptive mother since they had reunited with her a few weeks prior, but unlike the others in his group he knew what it was.

Love.

His mother had fallen in love once more and this time he knew it was something stronger than what she had felt for the puppy eared hanyou.

Her movements were synchronized with those of the great Lord of the West.

Power attracted power. It was the way of the youkai but in that moment his mother could have been an ordinary ningen and he had no doubt that the great Daiyoukai would snatch her up and never let her leave his side.

But from the way they ignored the obvious and the small glimpses they allowed themselves they seemed to be holding back.

From what or _who_ , he had no idea.

The hanyou that had led them before Sesshomaru-sama had become Alpha was completely focused on his own lady love to be putting up a fight on who Kagome would stay with.

It was for that reason, his curiosity as young kits were wont of, that when the offer for him to be with the great daiyoukai came that he accepted.

There nothing that he would not do for his adoptive mother, and if that meant that he would have to live with the most feared demon of the realm, and to remind him of his mother every chance he got, then he would do it.

Because if there was one thing that his mother deserved it was love.

The very same love that could be reflected on the eyes of a certain Lord when he looked at the blue eyed miko when everyone else was focused on their own partners.

With a determined nod, the kit held the tears that wanted to fall when he saw his mother for the last time.

500 years could not come soon enough.

His family was close to completion.

Nothing would take them away, not even time.

* * *

 **A/N:** First of I would like to apologize for taking sooooo long in updating this story! I know I promised to update weekly but unfortunately some things had come up and I was unable to write as much as I would have liked, and when I _was_ able to do so, the worse thing occured! The infamous and dasterdly writer's block made its appearance. It took long for me to even climb over _that_ wall, and unfortuantely had continued to invade. There will probably be updates here and there but I cannot promise they will come weekly. This chapter is something I had hoped to use in the future but alas it wanted to be posted up now. Hopefully it is not too jumbled up and that it explains a few things here and there ;)

Anyways until next time my readers and thank you soooooo much for your support it means the world to me !


End file.
